Aqua
by HorrorKarua
Summary: [COMPLETE] Naruto se perdió. Nació y nadie nunca jamas lo volvió a ver. El mundo ninja siguió su curso como estaba establecido en el destino, sin embargo... un día de esos que Hinata no podía dormir encontró un pozo que la llevaba a un mundo distinto al suyo. Si, es cierto; Naruto no existía en su mundo, pero aun así estaba destinada a conocerlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto**

**PD: Cualquier parecido con el universo de Inuyasha es mera coincidencia -guiño guiño-**

.

Aqua

_Capítulo 1: El pozo_

.

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la mañana cuando Hinata decidió salir de casa debido a su insomnio. No podía decir que nunca le había pasado porque, de hecho, sucedía frecuentemente, pero nunca había sido tan exasperante como esta vez. Llegó al punto de estar tan cansada de dar vueltas sobre su futón que se obligó a si misma a despejarse tomando un poco de aire freso, afuera de su hogar.

Eran aproximadamente las dos y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana cuando llegó al lago más cercano de Konoha, ese donde solía entrenar de pequeña para dominar la técnica del Byakugan. Eso solía suceder algunas otras cuantas veces, pero ya no eran tan recurrente como antes. Conocía el lugar como si fuera las marcas de su palma derecha así que… al notar un pozo de madera muy cerca del lago, envuelto en lianas y con una apariencia de tener muchos años (a pesar de que ella recordaba no haberlo visto jamás), supo que algo definitiva extraño había pasado.

—Que extraño…

Se acercó con cautela para lograr ver el fondo del pozo.

Pero, contra todo pronóstico, no había ni una sola gota de agua. Se dijo a si misma, que alguien había construido el pozo y decidido rellenarlo luego de un tiempo, pero… era muy extraño que alguien hiciera un pozo justo al lado de un lago. Eso no terminaba de cuadrar en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, cuando enfocó su vista al fondo del pozo notó algo que brillaba, era como un reflejo que aparecía cuando te ponías en la dirección correcta. Con algo de curiosidad sobre eso, decidió saltar para tomarlo.

Lamentablemente las cosas no salieron como esperaba, nada mas deslizarse por el pozo, empezó a envolverla un aura azul de estrellas que definitivamente no esperaba encontrar.

—¿Q-Qué es todo esto?

El panorama de estrellas se detuvo y ella cayó en sus rodillas al final del pozo. Se pregunto sin terminar de creerlo… si, a lo mejor, había sido inducida a algún tipo de genjutsu. Pero la sola idea era ridícula, los Hyuuga eran inmunes a los genjutsu.

Cuando miro hacia arriba, encontró el cielo oscuro justo como ella lo recordaba. Eso la confundió peor. Decidió empezar a buscar en el suelo del pozo la razón por la que había decidido tirarse, pero no logró notar nada por alrededor de diez minutos.

Con un poco mas de búsqueda, halló un collar plateado bajo la tierra excavada. Era reluciente a pesar de la suciedad y se notaba bastante antiguo por el perfil de la cadena. El dije por su parte era un cristal aqua. Después de encontrarlo e inspeccionarlo, saltó hacia la superficie.

Tan pronto como salió, se limpió los pantalones y se acomodó las sandalias ninja. Dándole un último vistazo al lago junto a ella, tomo el collar entre sus dedos y avanzó por la noche en dirección a su hogar. Dejo de preguntarse que había sido esa aura de estrellas en el pozo cuando al llegar a lo que seria el limite de Konoha, solamente encontró árboles.

Hinata empalideció.

Siguió corriendo en dirección a la colina donde halló un mural de piedras donde supuestamente deberían estar las cabezas de los Hokages. Sin embargo, no había nada ahí y eso la ponía de peor humor y mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. ¿A dónde había ido a parar?

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a correr al pozo cuando frente a ella apareció un muchacho de su edad. En ese momento se lamentó no haber llevado consigo su portakunais para crear una separación entre ellos. No importaba, igual podía usar su Puño Suave.

—Hola —dijo el joven mientras Hinata se ponía en guardia—, no reconozco tu cara. ¿Eres de la aldea?

Hinata levantó la cabeza de su confusión al escuchar la palabra "aldea"—Si. ¿Dónde está la aldea? Podrías guiarme por favor.

O en su defecto a los sobrevivientes, si es que había pasado algo.

El rubio de preciosos ojos azules y curiosas marcas en su mejilla asintió con una sonrisa, para luego darse la vuelta y caminar lejos de ella. Hinata lo siguió con desconfianza. Si el decía no haberla visto nunca, ella tenia que concordar igual. Jamás había visto a ese muchacho en su aldea, ni a nadie remotamente parecido.

—¡Por cierto, mi nombre es Naruto! ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hinata Hyuuga.

—¡Qué lindo nombre!

Ella tragó antes de responder con algo de desconfianza—Gracias.

—¿Te perdiste o _no tienes memoria_ como para no recordar el camino a la aldea?

—Creo… que me perdí.

—Entiendo… ¡ah, ya llegamos!

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana, pero Hinata estaba sorprendida de toda la actividad que había en el lugar. Había una fogata enorme como la de una festividad y muchas personas a los costados estaban celebrando algo; bebiendo, bailando y riendo.

—¡Abuelo! ¡Abuela! —el muchacho rubio corrió hasta una pareja de ancianos canosos que lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Hinata lo siguió muy despacio.

Esta definitivamente no era Konoha.

Eran chozas de madera y paja, vagamente construidas para resistir la lluvia, había cultivos por donde miraras y las personas… vestían raro. Como si fueran de una época muchísimo más atrasada que la suya. Usaban yukatas y kimonos de aldeanos o granjeros de las antiguas épocas. Sin contar que la aldea era diminuta. Había más cultivos que casas.

Naruto le señaló con la mano que se acercará—Hinata-chan, esto son el Abuelo y la Abuela. Abuelo, Hinata me dijo que pertenecía a la aldea, pero se perdió. Así que la traje.

—¿A la aldea? ¿A _esta_ aldea? —replicó el anciano confundido. Solo entonces el hombre mayor que se notaba que se movía en bastón, la miró con sus cansinos hombros y canosas cejas.

—Discúlpeme —mencionó ella rápidamente—, pensé que… el joven Naruto estaba hablando de mi aldea que debería quedar muy cerca de aquí, pero… parece que no estábamos hablando de lo mismo.

—¿Es así? —sonrió el anciano con sabiduría—De todas maneras, muchacha. Si gustas puedes quedarte en nuestra celebración o dormir en nuestra cabaña. Nuestra gente celebra la buena cosecha de este año, además de que no hemos tenido problemas con los demonios desde hace ya unos meses.

—¡No sé qué les paso, pero agradezco no verlos más! —gritó Naruto mientras recibía un enorme cuenco llena de alguna bebida y se lo tomaba de golpe. Un adulto vestido de granjero muy cerca de él se rio y le palmeó la espalda en reconocimiento.

—¿Demonios? —susurró Hinata.

—Entonces, muchacha… ¿te llevó a nuestra cabaña o te quedas? —insistió el anciano, pero antes de que Hinata se dignara a responder, corrió un largo viento que hizo que todos se cubrieran con los brazos. El bosque a la lejanía empezó a divagar, moviendo las hojas de los arboles al son de los pasos que se oía desde esa dirección.

Hinata ya no sabía que más podía ponerse peor.

—¡Malditos humanos! —como si hubieran sido invocados, monstruos con apariencia de ogros emergieron de los bosques, y no solamente tres de ellos, también había dos serpientes con cabezas de dragón y una mujer ciempiés de largo cuerpo. Se veían listos para una masacre.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Abuelo! ¡Abuela! ¡Ayúdenos en llevar a las mujeres y a los niños lejos de aquí! —gruño Naruto poniendo su brazo delante de los ancianos y Hinata en afán de protegerlos—Nos encargaremos.

Luego de eso, un joven llegó corriendo con instrumentos de arado en sus manos, tirándoselos a todos los jóvenes y adultos que estuvieron presentes. Naruto recibió el hacha y balanceándola rápidamente se puso delante de todo el grupo de contrataque. Hinata ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pensar cuando la Abuela la tomó del brazo y la arrastró fuera de ahí.

Los gritos eran desgarradores, el llanto de los niños que habían perdido a sus madres en la celebración y las madres llorando por encontrarlos. También había jovencitas corriendo al lado suyo, huyendo de los monstruos que se acercaban cada vez mas a la pequeña aldea. La Hyuuga sabía que no era débil así que podía defenderse de cualquier humano o invocación. Podía ayudar, no era una simple civil.

Activó su Byakugan rápidamente para observar el panorama, había aproximadamente quince hombres con instrumentos de arado esperando en la entrada a que llegaran los demonios. Hinata se guardó un gruñido, era imposible que un grupo tan pequeño pudiera encargarse de gigantescos monstruos. Mucho peor ahora que notaba que solo eran civiles.

—Señora —Hinata se plantó y se deshizo del agarre, cargando a una niña que estaba llorando tirada en el suelo—, yo ayudaré a los hombres, lleve a esta niña con usted —dijo rápidamente para luego entregarle a la pequeña. La anciana la miro conmocionada.

—¿Estás loca? Deja que los hombres se encarguen, hay que irnos de aquí.

—Disculpe señora, pero no puedo hacer eso.

Los gritos no se detenían y los pasos agigantado de los demonios cada vez estaban mas cerca.

—Voy a ayudarlos a proteger este lugar. Saldré bien, lo prometo.

—T-Tus ojos…

Hinata se dio la vuelta dejando a la señora con la boca abierta, la anciana estaba confundida por haber visto el Byakugan en su máximo esplendor (las sobresalientes venas eran algo aterradoras) pero tampoco iba a dejarse llevar por la sorpresa cuando demonios amenazan su aldea. Tomando firmemente a la niña, corrió hacia el bosque donde las demás mujeres y ancianos corrían.

.

—Muy bien chicos, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que los enfrentamos. Sobreviviremos otra vez —dijo el rubio conocido como Naruto girando su hacha y esperando que los ogros llegaran al frente de su aldea… tan solo unos pasos más.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse a los pies del monstruo más cercano y cortar su rodilla, frente a él salió disparada la muchacha de ojos perlados que había visto perdida en el bosque. La mujer saltó increíblemente alto como si fuera una exterminadora de monstruos y chocó su palma contra la cabeza del primer monstruo frente a ella.

Se creo un viento terrible cuando el ogro gritó de dolor y cayó inconsciente al suelo.

—Pero, ¿quién es esa mujer? —escuchó Naruto a un aldeano preguntar.

Sin saber la respuesta, siguió mirando la danza de la mujer que empezaba a sospechar era una exterminadora. La chica conocida como Hinata posó su pie sobre el caído para impulsarse contra la mujer ciempiés quien dio un chillido de contrataque.

La Hyuuga estiró su pie y le golpeó directo al cuello. Hizo un giro rápido y la lanzó directo al suelo.

—¡Ahora! —gritó ella siendo comprendida rápidamente por Naruto quien levantó su hacha.

—¡Vamos ahora! —los hombres corrieron con sus armas mientras los arqueros disparaban desde atrás hacia el ogro contra quien estaba peleando la chica en esos momentos. Varias flechas cayeron en el cuello del ogro y otras tantas a su pesado cuerpo. Uno de los hombros disparó una flecha mal calculada que estaba a punto de ser hundida en el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata.

Pero ella la detuvo con su mano. La tomó desde la madera y con ella en mano, se lanzo al rostro del ogro y lo introdujo en su ojo izquierdo. Este soltó un horrible gemido tomándose la cara y cayendo fuertemente al suelo. Dos ogros ya habían caído.

La mujer ciempiés recibió distintos golpes en su cuerpo debido a los instrumentos de arado que tenían los hombres en sus manos, estaba dispuesta a mover su cola para mandarlos a volar cuando Naruto se apareció frente a ella y de un solo tajo, la decapitó. Ahora solo faltaba otro ogro y dos serpientes.

Un hombre con el brazo sangrante se acercó a Naruto—¿Tu trajiste a esa mujer?

—Si —asintió él rápidamente.

—¿De dónde la sacaste? — inquirió el hombre señalándola, donde estaba peleando ágilmente contra unas de las serpientes que buscaba a cada momento envolverla con su pegajoso cuerpo.

—Estaba en el bosque… perdida.

—Pues tenemos agradecer a Kami por haber hecho que se pierda y que la encontraras —sonrió el hombre para luego apretar nuevamente su arado y atacar, a pesar de su herida, a una de las serpientes sobrantes. Naruto, desde su posición, asintió y luego de aspirar una buena bocanada de aire, se lanzo a pelear contra la serpiente que el hombre del arado había atacado.

.

Las muertes se habían reducido a cero ese día, bastante sorprendente contando que perdían hombres de seis a mas cada vez que solo un monstruo aparecía. Estaban casi decididos a morir cuando aparecieron seis de una sola vez. Sin embargo, habían recibido una ayuda casi celestial de parte de la chica quien los había salvado como toda una heroína. Cuando la pelea terminó, guiaron a la sangrante chica (por la sangre de los monstruos) a donde estaban las cabañas y le prepararon un baño caliente para ella sola en el mejor barril de la aldea.

—No es necesario —decía ella mientras las mujeres le estiraban el mejor kimono que tenían.

—Por favor, Hinata-sama, acéptelo como un agradecimiento por habernos salvado.

Hinata con el cabello muy húmedo por su reciente baño había aceptado el kimono y luego de cambiarse había salido para incorporarse a la reanudada celebración. El collar que encontró fue recelosamente guardado en su manga luego de doblar su ropa de ninja y dejarla en la cabaña. La fogata alta había sido encendida otra vez y ahora parecía chispear con mas fuerza mientras las mujeres y los hombres bailaban a su alrededor, incluso los heridos mas graves, llenos de vendas en sus cuerpos estaban aplaudiendo desde su posición viendo como todos se divertían.

—¡Hinata-sama! —Naruto se acercó corriendo hacia ella y se inclinó profundamente, haciendo que esta se sonrojara furiosamente por la vergüenza. Es decir, ni siquiera estaba acostumbrada a las formalidades de su familia como para poder soportar tanta hospitalidad de otras personas, era sorprendente—¡Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda!

—E-Esta bien. P-Puedes levantarte.

El rubio de ancha sonrisa la guio hasta la fogata, y tomándola de ambas manos empezó a bailar con ella. Hinata, quien no tenia la menor idea de cómo se bailaba en ese lugar, empezó a mover el cuerpo imitándolo, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Sin embargo, nadie estaba pendiente de nadie puesto que era un momento para divertirse, celebrar y pasarla bien entre todos. Cuando llegó las cinco de la mañana, la aldea completa estaba tirada en el suelo durmiendo cuerpo contra cuerpo, buscando la calidez entre ellos.

Hinata se descubrió con una pequeña resaca y en los brazos de Naruto sobre la sólida tierra.

—¿Pero… que pasó?

Lo último que recordaba era a una mujer de su edad de hermosos cabellos castaños haberle ofrecido una bebida y que ella lo aceptaba bebiéndosela de golpe. Era ahora cuando Hinata sospechaba que era una bebida alcoholizada.

El resto de las personas a su alrededor roncaban fuertemente. Pudo incluso reconocer a la Abuela y el Abuelo que Naruto le había presentado, apoyados en un tronco y dormidos hombro contra hombro. Tenia demasiado sueño como para seguir pensando, así que solo alzo los hombros y se resignó a dormirse sobre el hombro del rubio nuevamente.

Volvió a levantarse aproximadamente a las diez de la mañana, se escuchaba un alboroto porque todos ya se estaban despertando entre ellos.

—¡Naruto!

—¡Hinata-sama!

La chica se levanto perezosamente y mirando a su alrededor, vio a la Abuela y el Abuelo junto a ella sonriendo pícaramente.

—Han cogido confianza muy rápido, ¿no, abuela?

—Creo que sí, abuelo.

Solo entonces Hinata se fijo bien lo que había hecho. Había dormido sobre el hombro de Naruto, recostados sobre la tierra de celebración e incluso había babeado su ropa. El haori del chico estaba mojado por ella y empezó a embargarle la vergüenza.

—¡L-Lo siento mucho! —empezó a recriminarse por no haberse salido de ahí cuando despertó aproximadamente a las cinco de la mañana y noto donde estaba. Sin embargo, estaba tan somnolienta que solo volvió a dormir.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, tuvo Hinata que admitir, desde que no había dormido tan placenteramente como en ese momento.

—¿Naruto? ¿Hasta qué hora piensas dormir? —el Abuelo le dio una pequeña patada al muchacho logrando que este solo se girará y siguiera durmiendo.

Por otra parte, Hinata se giro para hablar con la anciana—Agradezco su hospitalidad, pero… tengo que regresar a mi aldea.

La anciana borro su sonrisa—Comprendo pequeña, pero… toda la aldea preferiría que te quedaras unos días por aquí. Eres nuestra salvadora.

Hinata se volvió a sonrojar al escucharla.

—Al menos unos tres días, ¿qué dices?

Hinata lo meditó un momento mientras veía como Naruto seguia rodando lejos del anciano que insistía en patearlo para despertarlo sin éxito. Es decir, acababa de salir de una misión de Konoha por lo que la Hokage le había dado una semana de descanso sin misiones, podía hacer lo que quería durante ese periodo de tiempo. Sin embargo, llevaba desaparecida toda la noche y parte de la mañana en Konoha, seguramente su familia y amigos estarían preocupados por ella y Hinata no quería causarles problemas.

Tenia que volver.

—Discúlpeme, pero como comprenderá… salí de casa por la noche y no he vuelto a mi hogar aun… me encantaría quedarme, pero no quiero preocupar a mi familia.

—Entiendo —mencionó la anciana—, se despertarán y no te hallarán. Eso seria terrible. Esta bien, no me gustaría quitarte más tiempo.

—Muchas gracias por haberme acogido, de verdad se lo agradezco.

—No te preocupes, mas bien; si tienes tiempo ven a vernos.

—Si pudo volver, lo haré con mucho gusto.

La anciana abrazo cariñosamente a Hinata, luego de que esta recogiera su ropa de la cabaña y se plantara en la entrada, como despedida para que en ese momento aparecieran Naruto y el Abuelo. El rubio ya estaba completamente despierto.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo el anciano mirando a su anciana mujer.

—Hinata-sama ya se va.

—¿Ehhh? —gimió Naruto observándola con pena—¡No te vayas, Hinata-sama!

Tan pronto como le grito eso, las personas de alrededor giraron al escucharlo y empezaron a murmurar con dolor _"¿Hinata-sama ya se va?" "Que no se vaya" "Es nuestra salvadora" "La echaré de menos"_

La mujer viendo como las personas la veían empezó a sudar con pena.

—Lo siento, Naruto-kun. Prometo volver cuando hablé con mi familia, pero… no quiero preocuparlos, después de todo deben estar buscándome.

Naruto bajó la cabeza con comprensión y algo de tristeza, pero entendiendo el mensaje le deseo un buen viaje. Detrás del rubio, las personas de la aldea se agacharon en su presencia e igualmente le desearon un buen viaje, también le dieron una bolsa de viaje con algunas frutas frescas para que comiera.

Hinata las aceptó agradecida y dándose la vuelta salió de la aldea. Camino cerca de media hora preguntándose el camino exacto hacia el pozo. Dado que todo había sucedido en el momento en que se tiro del pozo… sospechaba que para regresar podía ser por el mismo lugar que había venido, pero no estaba completamente convencida de eso.

Guiándose con su Byakugan, encontró el pozo y se sentó en los bordes. Todavía en su bolsillo se encontraba el collar que había visto en el fondo del pozo la noche anterior. No había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle a alguien sobre eso. Sin embargo, se prometió a si misma que si ese pozo la llevaba a casa… y si luego se tiraba y la devolvía a esa aldea donde estaba el Abuelo, la Abuela y Naruto-kun…

Ella volvería y los visitaría.

Con eso en mente se deslizo, justo como lo había pensado la rodeó un aura azul de estrellas brillosas para luego caer al suelo, esta vez de pie, y alzar la mirada. El cielo era de un hermoso celeste desde su posición.

Salto de ahí y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a Konoha con ansias de ver nuevamente a todos con bien. No quería llevarse la sorpresa de que no había ni una sola casa en ese terreno. Así que cuando llego a ver las caras talladas en la montaña, dio un suspiro de agradecimiento desde lo mas fondo de su corazón.

Estaba en Konoha nuevamente.

.

.

.

.

.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto**

**PD: Cualquier parecido con el universo de Inuyasha es mera coincidencia -guiño guiño-**

.

Aqua

_Capítulo 2: Dos mundos_

.

Solo cuando ingresó a Konoha se preguntó que era lo que debía hacer, es decir, de pronto había viajado a un lugar completamente desconocido para ella donde había una pequeñísima aldea de habitantes _extremadamente agradecidos_ con ella. El problema en si no era ese, sino el hecho de _cómo_ había llegado hasta allá. Es decir, ¿qué clase de pozo era ese?

¿Quién lo había construido? ¿Y cuál era el motivo por el que existía?

Hinata jamás había visto ese pozo antes, lo sabia porque recorría la zona del lago muchas veces (no recientemente, pero fueron muchas veces antes) y jamás había notado un pozo como ese antes. Estuvo muy tentada de correr a la oficina de la Hokage y contarle sobre eso, pero… era irreal hasta para ella, no estaba segura de que la Hokage creería sus palabras, sin contar de que no tenia la menor idea de que volviera a funcionar si saltaba por el pozo nuevamente. Lo mas seguro era que no, pero ella lo intentaría de todos modos.

Es decir… más tarde.

Llegó a la entrada de la aldea, después de cambiarse el kimono que tenía por sus vestiduras habituales por supuesto, notando con algo de pesar que los civiles ya estaban preparando su día a día. No llegó ni a la mitad del camino a su hogar cuando fue interceptada abruptamente por Neji. Tenia el Byakugan activo y se notaba sumamente agitado.

—¿Dónde rayos estabas?

Sonrió nerviosamente antes de contestarle—Salí a pasear.

—¡¿A pasear?! ¡¿Toda la noche?!

—L-Lo siento —ella bajó la mirada automáticamente al notar los ojos furiosos y preocupados de Neji, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir regaños de él, pero también sabía que no sería condescendiente con ella—. Me quede dormida en mi paseo, lamento preocuparlos.

—¡Eso es totalmente peligroso, Hinata-sama! ¡Cuídate un poco, por favor! —Neji dio un gran suspiro al ver temblar los hombros de la peli azul. Estaba consciente de que le estaba gritando muy fuerte y que eso no era normal en él, ¡pero ella lo había preocupado como no tenía idea!

De pronto él había despertado notando un ajetreo en la mañana, los residentes del hogar Hyuuga se estaban preguntando donde estaba la heredera y Neji sintió que el corazón se le detenía a cada segundo al notar que nadie sabía dónde estaba. Simplemente decidió activar su Byakugan y buscarla hasta por debajo de las piedras.

Y ahí estaba, sana y salva.

A veces Neji se preguntaba porque la niña tenia esa manía de desaparecer por la noche, normalmente volvía a casa luego de tomar un poco de aire (todo el mundo sabía eso), pero esta vez había desaparecido toda la maldita noche. En serio, ¡Neji necesitaba vacaciones para su corazón! En cualquier momento le daría un infarto por la conmoción y nadie podría salvarlo entonces.

—Sera mejor que regresemos a casa —ambos tomaron posiciones al lado del otro y caminaron lentamente al hogar de los Hyuuga. El sol estaba en lo mas alto del cielo cuando ellos cruzaron la puerta y Hinata fuera interrogada por Ko, quien la miraba como si quisiera matarla, pero a la vez protegerla.

La heredera Hyuuga estaba agradecida por la preocupación de su familia, pero pensaba que estaban exagerando un poco.

Sin mas ingreso a su habitación luego de contestar las preguntas de Ko, solo para ser invadida nuevamente esta vez por Hanabi.

—¡¿Se puede saber dónde estuviste?!

Con un suspiro de resignación, volvió a responder las mismas preguntas nuevamente.

.

Kiba olfateó amigablemente al nuevo compañero del Equipo 7. El muchacho tenia unos cabellos negros lisos y una sonrisa imperturbable; Kiba tenia que admitir que parecía el hermano de Sasuke, es decir, era pálido como el Uchiha, tenia los ojos negros justo como el Uchiha y aunque sonreía mucho mas que Sasuke… hasta su complexión delgada se parecía a la del heredero de los ojos rojos.

—¿Te llamas…?

—Sai —sonrió el sujeto mientras detrás de él, Sasuke bostezaba y Sakura se rascaba la nuca.

Kiba lo volvió a olfatear.

—Kiba-kun, no creo que sea correcto que hagas eso —mencionó Hinata mientras observaba a su compañero seguir mirando fijamente al nuevo compañero de misiones del Equipo 7.

—Este es el quinto sujeto que se une al Equipo 7 —dijo Kiba frunciendo el ceño para luego mirar detrás de Sai, donde estaban el Uchiha y la Haruno—, pensé que se habían rendido con ustedes.

—¡Kiba-kun! —gritó Hinata con molestia. Había sido muy desconsiderado.

Shino se subió los lentes y con un cejo fruncido le mostró lo mal que se había comportado, aun así, Kiba se mantuvo impasible.

—Si —dijo Sai sin dejar de sonreír de forma perturbadora—, tengo entendido que el primero muchacho del este equipo falleció en la primera misión como gennin. En el País de las Olas. El segundo falleció en los exámenes chunnin, el tercero en la misión de rescate para el Kazekage y el cuarto…

Todos bajaron la mirada con pesar, había sido muy reciente la perdida.

—Falleció en la misión de rastreo e investigación a Akatsuki —completó Sasuke aparentemente impávido.

Desde hacia muchos años se circulaban los rumores de que el Equipo 7 estaba maldito, tenía integrantes nuevos que morían al poco tiempo, no duraban mas de un año con ellos para ser reemplazados rápidamente por la Hokage.

Sasuke y Sakura sufrieron muchísimo con la muerte de su primer compañero. Kakashi los consoló a los dos como pudo mientras se revolvían en la tumba de su anterior amigo. Sakura se encariño rápidamente con el segundo integrante, Sasuke parecía un poco más reacio, pero aun así participaba como podía. Sin embargo, este murió por un descuido en el bosque prohibido, y ninguno de los dos se pudo perdonar a si mismos por seguir vivos y haber perdido a un compañero más.

Los dejaron solos con Kakashi un año más hasta que apareció otro muchacho, era gracioso e hiperactivo, además de que soñaba ser Anbu algún día. Sasuke y Sakura estuvieron alejados de él tanto como pudieron, estaban casi acostumbrados a perder a sus compañeros, no querían volver a sufrir así. Sin embargo, era imposible no tenerle aprecio al muchacho y Sasuke cogió, inevitablemente, una leve rivalidad con él al paso del tiempo y Sakura agradecía esos momentos de risas con ellos.

Pero murió… como todos.

Sus cabellos celestes envueltos en sangre son lo último que recuerda Sakura de él mientras lloraba en su pecho y Sasuke se deshacía en golpes contra el suelo hasta que los puños le sangraron. Había sido el mas importante hasta el momento.

El cuarto integrante que se unió fue un acto totalmente irracional para ellos; finalmente Sasuke y Sakura estaban convencidos de que su equipo estaba maldito. Así que ni siquiera se limitaron a verlo mas de la cuenta, cuando el chico pedía algo, ellos se lo daban sin chistar, tratando de darle algo que quisiera… algo así como una buena vida antes de que muriera.

Sakura se sentía horrible cada vez que recordaba la espada incrustada en el corazón de su compañero, pero aun a pesar de dolerle tanto… ya no tenía ninguna lágrima para derramar.

Ahora estaba Sai. Tanto Sasuke y Sakura estaban sorprendidos al ver que era fuerte, singularmente fuerte. Guardaban una pequeña esperanza en sus corazones sobre no perder a nadie más que fuera importante para ellos, pero… el pesar y el dolor eran grandes y fue una terrible carga durante muchísimos años.

Ninguno de los dos estaba listo para confiar en nadie más.

Y Sakura tenia la sospecha de que Sasuke estaba muchísimo peor que ella. Todo el mundo podía decir lo que quisiera sobre el niño Uchiha, pero ella sabía que Sasuke era un alma que sentía un dolor inigualable al perder a un ser querido. No sabía si estaba en sus genes o era por su naturaleza… pero ella recordaba muy bien las gruesas lágrimas que corrieron por su rostro durante los tres primeros fallecidos.

No fue sorpresa para nadie que tuviera el Mangekyo a tan corta edad. Lo que él había pasado había sido ridículamente doloroso y más bien hubiera sido raro que no lo hubiera obtenido.

—¿Esto es normal? —susurró Kiba viendo a la peli rosa y al Uchiha perderse en sus pensamientos.

—Si —dijo Sai—, se pierden en sus pensamientos frecuentemente. Ya me acostumbré a eso, solo tengo que evitar que tropiecen con algo cuando están en ese estado.

—Están peor de lo que imagine —susurró Shino a Hinata mientras esta asentía lentamente.

—No me imagino cuanto dolor han tenido que pasar durante todos estos años.

—Sé de buena mano que el perder a alguien es infinitamente doloroso —susurró Shino de vuelta recordando a su fallecida madre.

—Lo sé —concordó Hinata con el mismo pensamiento.

.

El Equipo 7 y el Equipo 8 llegaron al bosque cerca de la tarde, los seis tenían lonas de paja en las manos para recoger hierbas medicinales con ayuda de Sakura, ella les había pedido de favor que la ayudaran porque había demasiado heridos en el hospital y muy pocas medicinas para atenderlos, buscar hierbas ella sola iba a ser un problema, necesitaba mano de obra eficiente.

El grupo de Ino no se veía muy eficiente. Shikamaru era un vago, Chouji solo se limitaría a comer e Ino estaría molestándola todo el camino diciéndole "frentona". Definitivamente no podía pedirles ayuda a ellos por mas que quisiera. En cambio, el Equipo 8 se veía mucho más serio y centrado con Hinata y Shino ahí. Kiba no era un problema porque sus compañeros sabían manejarlo.

Estuvieron recogiendo la medicina por alrededor de media hora hasta que Kiba gritó que tenía hambre. Sakura les permitió el descanso.

—Estoy antojado de Salmon —dijo Kiba mientras caía baba por su boca y Akamaru, a su lado, movía la cola con el mismo pensamiento. El Inuzuka estiró la manta para sentarse mientras decía eso.

—Hablando de Salmon, ¿no esta un poco caro últimamente? —dijo Sakura mientras acomodaba las puntas de la manta que había estirado Kiba y se sentaba.

—Hace tiempo no compró Salmon —agregó Sasuke sentándose junto a ella.

—Es verdad —dijo Hinata—, cuando fui a hacer las compras… el precio estaba un poco elevado.

—¿Tú haces las compras en tu familia, Hinata? —consultó Sakura viendo como la peli azul se sentaba y asentía en su dirección.

—Normalmente son otras personas quienes cocinan el d-desayuno o el almuerzo, pero me gusta cocinar así que lo hago por mi cuenta —se sonrojó levemente.

—¡Sabes cocinar, que envidia! Sasuke-kun también cocina —dijo Sakura mientras retiraba su bento de la bolsa y lo abría para ver lo que su madre le había preparado.

Sasuke quien ya había abierto su bento y estaba comiendo, casi se atraganta al escucharla.

Kiba se río, por otra parte—¿Sasuke sabe cocinar? ¡No lo puedo creer!

—No es tan descabellado —dijo Shino mientras también sacaba su bento de su mochila y lo abría. Akamaru ladró al oler algo delicioso de la comida de Shino—. Después de todo, Sasuke vive solo.

Era conocimiento común que Sasuke se había independizado de su familia a la tierna edad de quince años y de eso ya había pasado un año.

—¿Sasuke-kun sabe cocinar? —se dirigió directamente Sai al Uchiha mientras este solo se limitaba a meter una salchicha en forma de pulpo en su boca—¿Ese almuerzo lo has hecho tú?

Luego de tragar lo que tenia en la boca, el pelinegro de ojos ónix respondió—Si, yo lo hice.

Hubo un jadeo general mientras Sakura daba una risita.

—¡Ah! Te quedaron muy bien las salchichas en forma de pulpo —dijo Hinata mientras sonreía inocentemente y Kiba daba una risotada al escucharla.

Sai se empezó a sonreír mientras Sakura se tapaba la boca para no reír tan alto. Mientras Shino metía un bocado de su almuerzo por la garganta, Hinata se preguntó porque de pronto todos se estaban riendo de lo que había dicho y el porque Sasuke acababa de romper sus palillos.

El resto de la hora del almuerzo fue bastante agradable.

Terminaron de recoger las hierbas medicinales y acompañaron a Sakura hasta el hospital para dejar la materia prima en el depósito. Todos salieron satisfechos de ahí y se despidieron mutuamente a excepción de Hinata, quien le pidió a Kiba un momento para hablar.

Ella se lo llevó hasta el parque mas cercano y le pidió que se sentará con él. Este obedeció confundido mientras Akamaru ladeaba la cabeza.

—¿Pasa algo, Hinata?

—No… es solo que… me gustaría contarte algo que me pasó ayer.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Es algo malo?

—N-No podría decir que es algo malo.

Kiba ladeó la cabeza con confusión esperando que la chica contestará, pero esta estaba ordenando sus pensamientos para contárselo y que no pensara que ella estaba loca de remate.

—Lo que pasa es… —comenzó Hinata mientras retorcía las manos en su regazo—Anoche salí al lago donde solía entrenar de niña, ¿recuerdas?

—El lago, si —respondió el castaño observándola fijamente. La chica estaba ligeramente nerviosa.

—Lo que pasa es que… al llegar noté que había un pozo.

—¿Un pozo?

—Si, uno de m-madera, estaba desgastado como si llevara año sin usar, pero… jamás lo había visto.

—¿Un pozo al lado de un lago? Eso no tiene sentido.

—Lo sé; entonces mire al fondo del pozo y note que había algo —después de decir eso, Hinata metió la mano en su bolsillo y retiro el collar plateado con el dije que había encontrado. Kiba lo examinó entre sus dedos sin encontrar una respuesta que la complaciera—, e-esto estaba al final de pozo.

—Entonces…

—Me encantaría decirte que es el final de la historia, pero sucedió algo aún más extraño.

Las hojas de los arboles se movieron violentamente con el viento del sur que llegó en esos momentos. Solo entonces Kiba sintió un olor muy conocido para él, sentado muy cómodamente sobre ellos.

—¿Sasuke? —el castaño miró para arriba notando como el susodicho Uchiha tenía las manos detrás de la cabeza y dormitaba acostado sobre el árbol detrás de ellos. El pelinegro, al escuchar su nombre miró hacia abajo donde Hinata y Kiba lo miraban con confusión.

—Prosigue, Hyuuga. ¿Qué sucedió al tirarte al pozo? —dijo Sasuke. Kiba frunció el ceño al ser deliberadamente ignorado por el Uchiha que los había estado espiando sin hacérselos saber.

—Está bien, Kiba-kun —susurró Hinata—. N-No hace ninguna diferencia que Sasuke-san se entere, no te molestes.

—Está bien —mencionó por lo bajo Kiba sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke. En serio que le tenia unas ganas terribles a ese hijo de…

Antes de seguir con el pensamiento, Hinata lo interrumpió—Bien… entonces me tire al pozo y sucedió algo que no tenia previsto en lo absoluto. Recogí el collar y al salir…

Hubo una pausa dramática que solo hizo a Sasuke chistar.

—Cuando salí… busqué el camino a casa, pero no estaba la aldea.

—¿Cómo que no estaba la aldea?

—La aldea c-completa. Simplemente había desaparecido.

—Ese lago que mencionas —consultó Sasuke mirando hacia abajo sin moverse de su posición—, ¿qué tan lejos está de la aldea? Pudiste perderte en el camino.

—Es el lago Nakamura.

Sasuke se tomó el mentón con sus dedos—Esta demasiado cerca de aquí.

—Así es, era imposible perderme, seguí todas las señales del bosque y c-cuando llegué al lugar donde debería estar la puerta de entrada, solo había mas y mas bosque. Había una montaña muy parecida a la montaña donde están tallados los rostros de los Hokages, pero… esa montaña estaba completamente lisa.

—Entonces… ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó Kiba sin cuestionarle nada.

—Creí que estaba perdida… entonces apareció un muchacho detrás de mí.

—¿Un chico?

—Yo calculó que debería tener nuestra edad, era rubio y tenia ojos azules. T-También tenia unas marcas en las mejillas —señalo ella poniendo tres de sus dedos sobre sus mejillas para representar lo que había visto.

—Nunca he visto a un chico así por aquí —dijo Kiba para luego mirar hacia arriba. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, el chico me preguntó si yo era parte de la aldea y yo automáticamente pensé que hablaba de Konoha. Así que le dije que sí.

—¿Lo seguiste a otra aldea? —consultó Sasuke acomodándose en el árbol para observar mejor a Hinata y a Kiba. Esta asintió luego de darle una mirada rápida.

—Si. Me guio a una aldea pequeña. Pero… lo más increíble es que era una aldea muy cerca de d-donde debería estar Konoha. Si lo vemos desde aquí —señalo Hinata hacia su izquierda—, alrededor de veinte kilómetros hacia adelante.

—No hay nada ahí actualmente.

—Lo sé. Cuando llegué, Naruto-kun me guio a los que parecían ser los jefes de la aldea. ¡Ah! El nombre del muchacho rubio era Naruto.

Kiba asintió.

—Los jefes me dijeron que estaban celebrando la buena cosecha, cuando en eso aparecieron demonios.

Eso atrajo la atención de Sasuke, quien hasta el momento había escuchado de manera holgada, él se incorporó rápidamente y saltó del árbol. Se sentó en la banca donde había un espacio vacío al lado de Kiba. Dejando a este en el medio de Hinata y él. Sasuke se inclinó para verla.

—¿Has dicho _demonios_?

Ella asintió mientras rememoraba—Eran ogros gigantes —Hinata alzó las manos para demostrar su punto—, también había serpientes negras enormes con cabezas de dragón y una mujer ciempiés gigantesca.

—Debieron ser invocados —sugirió Kiba mientras Sasuke asentía.

—No lo creo —negó Hinata con la cabeza—, se movía según su propia voluntad. Además… después de que los vencimos… sus cuerpos no se envolvieron en humo para regresar con su invocador, sus cuerpos se quedaron ahí… sangrando… muertos.

Los tres se quedaron callados hasta que Kiba le preguntó:

—¿Cómo regresaste?

—Me dejaron dormir ahí toda la noche después de la celebración por vencer a los monstruos. L-Lo único que se me ocurrió en la mañana era volver a tirarme al pozo. Si había ido a ese lugar por medio del pozo, la forma de volver debería ser la misma… eso pensé así que fui, salté y… regresé.

—Todo lo que he escuchado es una locura —resopló Kiba pensando en ello, era definitivamente una demencia todo lo que su compañera decía. ¿Pozos que te llevaban a otros lugares? ¿Demonios?

—¿Crees que estoy loca?

—Muy probablemente —soltó Sasuke, a pesar de que la pregunta no iba dirigida a él, para luego levantarse, meter las manos en los bolsillos y mirar al cielo. Todavía era mediodía, lo suficientemente temprano como para tener absolutamente toda la tarde libre—. La única forma para creerte es que lo veamos con nuestros ojos.

—¿Eh? —soltaron Kiba y Hinata mientras el Uchiha levantaba las cejas.

—La verdad es que, si pensaba volver, pero no creí que sería tan pronto —espetó ella con un poco de duda.

—Tenemos que investigar ese pozo. Podría ser peligroso que cualquiera lo vea y simplemente salté… como tú —gruñó el pelinegro mientras el Inuzuka asentía mirando decepcionado a su compañera.

Ella se rascó la nuca nerviosa para luego asentir y guiar a Kiba y a Sasuke al pozo. El trayecto fue relativamente corto, puesto que llegaron rápido por la impaciencia de Kiba que se puso a saltar en los arboles para llegar antes seguido de Akamaru. Hinata y Sasuke se vieron obligados a acelerar el paso.

Llegaron al claro del lago Nakamura cuando el sol se posicionó justo encima de la zona.

—Increíble —soltó Sasuke acercándose al pozo envuelto en lianas y mala hierba.

—No me puedo creer que de verdad alguien halla construido un maldito pozo cerca de un la- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Sasuke?! —le gritó el conmocionado castaño mientras Hinata jadeaba.

El Uchiha acababa de saltar por el pozo. Los dos jóvenes se acercaron corriendo a ver el interior.

—Por todos los cielos —suspiró Kiba mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra la madera desgastada y Hinata respiraba con tranquilidad. El Uchiha estaba parado justo ahí frente a ellos en el final del pozo.

Sasuke puso los dedos bajo su mentón—Parece que solo Hinata pudo ser capaz de cruzar.

—Huele algo extraño —mencionó Kiba para luego sentarse en la madera—¡Haz un espacio!

Kiba saltó justo al lado de Sasuke y olisqueó la tierra.

—Esta tierra —susurró el castaño mirando la tierra entre sus garras—, huele metálico. Como sangre seca.

—¿Sangre? —consulto Hinata mirándolos.

—Lo mas probable es que sea sangre —indicó Kiba—, lo cual es extraño, este solo es un pozo vacío.

—Debieron enterrar un cadáver a lo mejor —lo dicho por Sasuke hizo que Hinata y Kiba tuvieran un sobresalto. Si la tierra olía a sangre, lo mas seguro es que esa sería la respuesta más lógica.

—No es así —dijo Kiba—. No huelo carne, ni cabello, ni huesos. Solo hay sangre.

Hinata dio otro vistazo dentro del pozo cuando vio algo resplandeciente en la tierra nuevamente. Llamó a su compañero Kiba y le señalo el objeto que veía desde su posición, sin embargo, ni Sasuke ni Kiba veían algo parecido donde estaban parados.

—Debajo de tu pie, Sasuke-san.

Cuando Sasuke levantó el pie noto que no había nada, a pesar de que la pequeña Hyuuga insistía en que era así.

Hinata resopló—Voy a bajar.

Ella se deslizó en el pozo, confiando en encontrar el objeto, pero en cuando se deslizó, la empezó a rodear el panorama de estrellas nuevamente.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo Kiba mirando a su alrededor. El suelo había desaparecido y estaba deslizándose cada vez mas lejos de la salida del pozo.

—Estamos… yéndonos nuevamente —dijo Hinata mientras sentía que era jalada para luego tocar el fondo otra vez. Los dos hombres se levantaron rápidamente y saltaron siendo seguidos por una confundida Hinata.

Cuando Hinata salto al pozo, estaba casi segura de que no sucedería nada, después de todo, sus dos compañeros habían saltado y nada había ocurrido. Sin embargo, lo había hecho… ¡con Kiba y con Sasuke! Quienes, de pronto empezaron a correr en dirección de la aldea. Hinata los siguió muy de cerca hasta que llegaron a la entrada de Konoha.

O al menos, donde debería estar la entrada de Konoha.

—No está.

—Era cierto —susurró Sasuke mientras volteaba a ver a la peli azul. Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba feliz de que el creyeran, lo único que pedía ahora era que pudieran volver a Konoha sin interrupciones.

Los arbustos empezaron a resonar mientras los tres ninjas cogían un kunai por si había alguna amenaza.

—¿Hinata-sama? —de entre el follaje apareció un rubio cargando en sus brazos una cesta de flores amarillas y naranjas. Estaba sudando ligeramente por el calor de la mañana y su corto cabello rubio estaba oculto por lo que parecía un curioso trapo blanco, seguramente para evitar el calor.

—Tú… ¿Naruto-kun?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto**

**PD: Cualquier parecido con el universo de Inuyasha es mera coincidencia -guiño guiño-**

.

Aqua

_Capítulo 3: Dos mundos_

.

—¿Naruto?—susurró Sasuke mientras bajaba lentamente el kunai. SI su memoria no le fallaba, ese era el nombre del sujeto que Hinata había mencionado en su historia. El tipo que la había llevado a la aldea cerca de ahí.

—Es la segunda vez que nos vemos por aquí —sonrió el muchacho dirigiéndose a la peli azul y subiendo su mano libre hasta detrás de su cuello—¿Trajiste a tus amigos para no perderte? ¡Eso es genial!

Hinata no tuvo tiempo ni para pensar cuando Naruto se acercó hacia ella y la tomó del brazo—¡El Abuelo y la Abuelo estarán tan contentos de verte otra vez! ¡No pensé que nos visitarías tan pronto!

—Eh…

—¡Oh! Tus amigos también están invitados, me haré responsable —el rubio tomó su mano e hizo que lo tomará del brazo. De esta manera los guio hasta la entrada de la pequeña aldea. Kiba quien estaba bastante eufórico al notar que Hinata no estaba mintiendo con su historia (empezaba a creer que tenía mucha imaginación cuando la escuchó), se deleitó con los aromas que provenían de todas partes, deseando que Akamaru estuviera con él para que pudiera ver todo eso.

Sasuke por su lado observaba de derecha a izquierda con cautela. La Hyuuga era una boba inocente y el Inuzuka demasiado confiado, él tenia que tomar el papel del policía malo que no confía en nadie por el bien de los tres. Hinata no simplemente podía seguir a un desconocido a un lugar que ninguno conocía y, definitivamente, Kiba no podía quedarse callado ante ello.

Pero los dos lo habían hecho, Kiba se quedo callado y ahora los tres seguían a un rubio de apariencia chillona a un lugar potencialmente peligroso. _Genial_, suspiró el Uchiha.

Definitivamente Sasuke tenia que cuidarlos. Él no permitiría que ellos murieran frente a él.

Llegaron a la aldea donde divisaron que la mayor parte de los habitantes estaban enfrascados en sus labores agrícolas. Había unos cuantos niños entre ellos que corrieron hacia Naruto cuando lograron verlo.

—¡Naruto! —gritaron entre todos mientras este sonreía y les pedía que dejaran de saltar como unos verdaderos diablillos.

—¿Lo conseguiste? —le dijo una niña con el cabello recogió en un moño que la hacía ver adorable.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Por quién me toman? —Naruto estiró la cesta que tenia en su mano para mostrarle las flores a los niños. Ellos chillaron y cogieron la cesta entre todos, riendo y gritando se fueron de ahí.

La única que se quedo fue la niña del moño frente a ellos.

—¿Sucede algo, Kaoru? —mencionó Naruto ladeando la cabeza. La niña negó rápidamente con un adorable sonrojo, para luego inclinarse en agradecimiento y seguir a los niños.

Los tres ninjas siguieron con la mirada a la panda de niños que se habían ido corriendo.

—Son adorables —suspiró la peli azul al verlos vaciar la cesta a la lejanía y todos se ponían a enredar las flores para formar coronas.

—La sacerdotisa que pasó hace dos semanas les enseñó a los niños a hacer coronas de flores —dijo Naruto para luego seguir avanzando y guiarlos hasta la cabaña que era ligeramente mas grande que las anteriores—. Desde entonces me mandan a buscar flores todas las mañanas, ¡no es que me moleste! Pero a veces solo quiero dormir —suspiró el rubio.

Hinata dio una risita—Entiendo.

—¡Oe, Hinata! —la chica volteó la mirada para encontrarse con Kiba—Ni siquiera nos has presentado, mujer.

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente para luego soltarse de Naruto e inclinarse frente a Sasuke y Kiba. El Uchiha puso los ojos en blanco al verla mientras el castaño sonreía con burla.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Naruto-kun! Estos son Sasuke-san y Kiba-kun. Chicos, este es Naruto-kun.

Sasuke asintió mientras Kiba alzaba la mano.

—¡Un gusto! —sonrió Naruto para luego darse la vuelta y volver a guiarlos hasta la cabaña. Los cuatro se detuvieron frente a la puerta de paja—¡Abuelo! ¡Abuela! ¡Hay visitas!

Dentro de la cabaña, se escucharon algunos ruidos sordos, seguido de algunos pasos sobre la tierra y el sonido de un bastón contra la madera.

—¿Pero que es este escándalo? —salió el anciano de pequeños ojos para notar al rubio y su compañía—¿Eh? Pero si es… ¡Hinata-sama!

Ella sonrió y se inclinó brevemente en saludo.

—¡Abuela, prepara algo para beber! —gritó el anciano desde fuera de la cabaña—¡Tenemos compañía!

—¿Quién es, Abuelo?

—¡Es Hinata-sama!

Se escucharon pasos desde dentro de la cabaña otra vez hasta que la anciana salió para fijarse en los sujetos que el Abuelo llamaba como "invitados". Efectivamente entre ellos estaba la pequeña Hyuuga algo nerviosa porque seguían usando el prefijo "-sama" con ella. Nunca había terminado de comprender por qué Neji la llamaba así, él decía que era por respeto, pero sinceramente Hinata odiaba cuando le decía así. Era como si estuviera formando una pared entre ellos. Eran primos, no un sirviente y su amo. Por lo que era seguro que no le gustaba cuando alguien más lo hacía también. Era incómodo.

—¡Hinata-sama! ¡Que gusto verla nuevamente! ¡Pasen! ¡Pasen! Abuelo, haz que pasen.

—¡Eso hacía, mujer! Anden, pasen por aquí.

El anciano se volvió a meter en la cabaña siendo seguidos por Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y Kiba. El lugar no tenia suelo para empezar, era solo tierra y paja en las esquinas. Es decir, había un suelo de madera si entraban un poco más en la cabaña, pero era diminuto para el espacio que había. También tenían un fogón en una de las esquinas con una olla sobre esta. La anciana estaba sentada cerca del fogón con varias tazas en las manos.

Los cuatro avanzaron hasta el suelo de madera alto y se sentaron sobre él, en el mismo orden en que entraron. El abuelo por otra parte hizo uso de su bastón hasta llegar a la esquina de paja mas cercana y dejarse caer con un suspiro de cansancio.

—Logró encontrar su aldea con bien, ¡bien hecho, Hinata-sama! —soltó la anciana para luego servir delicadamente el agua, que había estado hirviendo en el fogón, en las tazas.

—Gracias por su preocupación.

—También puedo ver que trajó amigos con usted.

—Si… de hecho, fue más —la peli azul miro a sus dos compañeros y suspiró—un accidente.

—¿Un accidente? —consultó el Abuelo—¿Se perdió de nuevo con sus amigos, Hinata-sama?

Naruto ladeó la cabeza para ver mejor a la Hyuuga mientras estaba negaba con la cabeza y con sus manos.

—Nada de eso, es una historia larga…

—¿Entonces viniste a visitarnos? —sonrió Naruto sin dejar de verla.

—Podríamos decir que sí.

—Los adultos y Naruto no podían dejar de hablar de su destreza y fuerza —sonrió el anciano acomodándose mejor en la paja.

—¡Fue una verdadera ayuda, Abuelo! —dijo Naruto eufórico—Sin Hinata-sama no sé qué le hubiera sucedido a la aldea.

—E-Están dándome demasiado crédito.

Cuando Hinata volteó vio que tanto Kiba y Sasuke la miraban fijamente, los dos tenían las cejas alzadas y la miraban con una pizca de burla. Con Kiba podía estar segura, con Sasuke no estaba tan segura de que la mirase así. Era más… ¿con ironía?

—¡Nada de eso! —soltó el rubio estirándose hasta el final de la cabaña para alcanzar un carcaj de fechas—¡Los exterminadores de monstruos son verdaderamente increíbles! ¿Tú y tus amigos son exterminadores?

La anciana rió al escuchar a Naruto—Desde que se fue, Hinata-sama; los hombres de la aldea sospechaban que era una exterminadora.

—No somos exterminadores —gruño Kiba recibiendo la taza de la anciana—, somos ninjas.

—¿Ninjas?

—Pensé que los ninjas habían sido eliminados cuando su última aldea pereció contra los demonios —susurró la Abuela para luego entregar su taza a Sasuke y a Hinata quienes le agradecieron el gesto inclinando la cabeza levemente.

—¿No hay ninjas aquí, pero si exterminadores? —preguntó Sasuke para luego dar un sorbo a su taza. Sabia dulce… decidió no volver a tomarlo. A Sasuke no le gustaba el dulce en lo absoluto.

—Los exterminadores son más comunes por aquí —explicó el anciano—. La tasa de monstruos ha descendido con el paso de los años, pero eso no quiere decir que han dejado de existir.

—Nuestra aldea o cualquier aldea de humanos esta constantemente en peligro debido a ello —continuó Naruto luego de recibir su taza de la Abuela—. Me imagino que en su aldea deben tener el mismo problema. Aunque sean ninjas, no están exonerados a los ataques.

Los tres ninjas se dieron una mirada extraña que Naruto no llegó a comprender en su totalidad. Parecía que estuvieran hablando… ¿con la mente?

Finalmente, tanto Kiba como Sasuke asintieron y fue señal para Hinata contarles la verdad a los ancianos que aparentaba ser los lideres de la aldea y a Naruto.

—Verán… nosotros no somos de… este mundo —empezó la peli azul logrando las primeras miradas sorprendidas de los habitantes de ese lugar. Fue una tarde muy larga.

Hinata les explico rápidamente del lugar donde venían, como se constituían, como era e incluso trato de detallarles un mapa de su tierra para que vean la clara diferencia de las aldeas. Por su parte, los ancianos y Naruto, al ver lo ignorantes que eran los tres ninjas con respecto a la estructura en que se basan su mundo, decidieron explicarles.

Las aldeas eran reducidas, muy poco espacio para casas y un ancho espacio para cultivos, el comercio estaba permitido, pero en menor medida. Naruto y los ancianos ignoraban lo que era el chakra, pero sabían que había muchas personas con poderes espirituales, como los monjes o las sacerdotisas. Que eran conocidos como los seres más poderosos en sus tierras, capaces de purificar demonios con sus propios poderes; pero que requerían un incesante entrenamiento espiritual. Después de eso estaban los ninjas, ya extintos, y finalmente los exterminadores. Humanos comunes entrenados desde la cuna para luchar con los demonios como mercenarios siendo contratados por las aldeas.

—Eso es con respecto a los seres humanos —indico la Abuela.

—Pero… no hemos hablado de la estructura de los demonios —indico Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

El rubio muy rápidamente lo que conllevaba la escala de poder los seres demoniacos. Nadie sabía de donde habían venido, lo único que sabían era que les encantaba despreciar a los seres humanos. El anciano les explico que los monstruos que habían aparecido en su aldea antes eran demonios menores que, aunque causaban muchos desastres, no podían ser comparados con los taiyoukai.

El anciano terminó de explicarles acerca de estos demonios. Eran monstruos con apariencia humana pero cuando lo creían necesario podían volver a su forma original. Ya sean lobos, zorros, perros, gatos, tigres, panteras o cualquier estilo. Incluyendo dragones y hasta unicornios, aunque estos últimos estaban tan extintos como los ninjas.

Los territorios de estos demonios formaban los cuatro puntos cardinales.

—El Oeste tiene por dueño a los demonios perro, el Este a los dragones, el Sur perteneció alguna vez a las panteras, pero actualmente sus dueños son los demonios osos, y finalmente el Norte, comandados por los demonios rinoceronte —explico el Abuelo suavemente.

Los tres ninjas estaban realmente sorprendidos por la nueva información que habían adquirido sobre ese extraño mundo. Ni siquiera podían decir que habían viajado en el tiempo porque este mundo no se manejaba como el suyo. Ese mundo en un futuro lejano o cercano seria completamente diferente al suyo. Era una historia completamente diferente de la suya.

Kiba boqueo, un mundo sin chakra, ¡simplemente increíble!

—¿Su mundo no tiene demonios? —inquirió Naruto tomando el ultimo sorbo de su bebida dulce.

—Las únicas amenazan en nuestro mundo son humanos —contestó Sasuke para luego bajar la mirada. Su intacta taza estaba a su lado, el agua imperturbable logró reflejar sus negros ojos por unos momentos; eran unos ojos llenos de dolor y sufrimiento. Había visto bastantes humanos matando humanos como para pensar que este mundo en donde ahora estaba sentado era un chiste.

Prefería matar demonios a matar humanos.

Y las caras de Hinata y de Kiba eran exactamente igual.

—Hay otro tipo de monstruos —habló el Abuelo, pero tenia un rostro no muy grato— no completos.

Naruto y la Abuela pusieron un rostro de repugnancia.

Los tres ninjas se quedaron pasmados al escuchar al Abuelo—Los híbridos, hijos de un demonio y un humano. Son muy escasos, pero existen.

—Son solo parias —explicó Naruto con el ceño fruncido—, hijos de traidores de su especie.

De pronto, el rostro de Sasuke, Hinata y de Kiba, quienes preferían matar monstruos a humanos ya no estuvieron tan convencidos. La única razón por la que un hibrido existía es porque un humano se enamoró de un demonio y viceversa. Eso quería decir que los demonios sentían amor como los demás.

Los tres ninjas leían entre líneas a diferencia de la crianza común de los ancianos y del rubio, que no quitaban su rostro de repugnancia.

_La discriminación existe en cualquier mundo_, suspiró Hinata.

—Por lo general, los monstruos que se acercan a nuestra aldea son los demonios débiles, hace muchísimo tiempo, cuando yo todavía estaba en la flor de mi juventud —indicó el anciano cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás—, se acercaron a nuestra aldea unos demonios lobo con apariencia humana. Arrasaron la aldea en su totalidad, unos pocos sobrevivientes quedamos de ese entonces.

—Fue algo realmente horrible —continuó la Abuela perdiéndose en sus recuerdos. El fuego, los gritos de dolor, el olor de la sangre y el sonido de la carne siendo arrancadas de los cuerpos de sus amigos eran algo que la acompañaría por muchísimos años.

—Hace varios meses que no nos molestaban —Naruto tomó las tazas de los ninjas y las lanzo a una vasija de agua donde había más tazas, cuencos y cubiertos—, pero parece ser que simplemente estaban reuniéndose para atacar con más fuerte —él chasqueo la lengua con frustración.

—Estamos tan cansados de no poder vivir un día sin el temor de ser atacados —continuo el anciano.

—Ser asesinados…

—O que maten a quien amemos por nuestra debilidad —los puños de Naruto se cerraron sobre su regazo. Todos estaban tan cansados de no poder hacer nada para cambiar su situación.

Lo que dijo Hinata simplemente lo dijo porque sentía la frustración de los tres, pero realmente no lo pensó y solo abrió la boca—Podemos entrenarlos.

Las cabezas de sus compañeros, Kiba y Sasuke salieron disparadas hacia arriba para verla; sus miradas eran iguales, le preguntaban si se _había vuelto completamente loca._

Ella no tuvo ánimos de decirles nada, ya lo había dicho y no podía retroceder a su palabra ahora.

—¿Es en serio? —inquirió Naruto con un brillo en los ojos que solo hizo que Hinata se sonrojará. Se veía endemoniamente _adorable._

—S-Si —las miradas de Kiba y Sasuke se intensificaron terriblemente cuando la escucharon volver a reafirmarse. La peli azul solo agradeció que las miradas fueran incapaces de matar porque si no ahora estaría varios metros bajo tierra.

—¡Hinata-sama! —gritó el Abuelo con adoración.

—¡No tendríamos forma posible de pagarle su generosidad!

—N-No sería necesario n-ningún pago.

_Las miradas de muerte se volvían a intensificar._

—Por el momento, v-volveremos a casa. R-Regresaremos mañana para empezar el entrenamiento.

Naruto asintió enérgicamente—Los estaremos esperando a partir de las ocho de la mañana.

.

Hinata no supo cómo, pero nada más cruzar el pozo fue inmovilizada por el Uchiha. Ahora mismo estaba colgaba de cabeza en una rama del bosque, envuelta en sogas, mientras el Sharingan de Sasuke estaba encendido y un Kiba muy despreocupado la miraba sin intenciones de salvarla.

—¿Sabes en lo que nos acabas de meter? —espetó Sasuke sin desactivar su Sharingan.

—¡Lo siento!

—¿Quién te dio el _maldito_ permiso de decidir por nosotros? —prosiguió.

—¡Lo siento!

—Debería encerrarte en un genjutsu para siempre, pero lamentablemente eres inmune.

Hinata sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban, la sangre estaba bajando rápidamente a su cabeza.

—Acabas de comprometernos, Hinata —explicó un calmado Kiba—. En algo que ni Sasuke ni yo estábamos dispuestos a aceptar. Son civiles que ni siquiera pertenecen a nuestro mundo. Les tomara meses aprender lo básico y nosotros no tenemos ese tiempo.

—No pienso entrenarlos, Hyuuga.

—Por esta vez concuerdo con Sasuke.

—Chicos —suspiró ella cerrando los ojos—. No quería hacer esto, pero voy a cobrarme los favores que me deben.

Kiba suspiró—Hinata… no hay forma posible en que podamos caer en- Oye, Sasuke estas pálido.

Efectivamente el Uchiha estaba verdaderamente pálido mientras miraba a la Hyuuga. La muchacha tenia un severo ceño fruncido mirándolo, como _recordándole_ algo. Sasuke sabia perfectamente lo que era, le debía la _vida _a la Hyuuga por ese motivo desde que eran niños, pero no pensaba que ella lo recordase.

—Esto me está poniendo nervioso —dijo Kiba.

—Kiba-kun —dijo Hinata tranquilamente—Tsume-san. Perros. Desastre.

El castaño empalideció. Maldita sea que si le debía un favor a la niña. Cuando Kiba había destrozado, por estar jugando con los cachorros, el patio trasero de su hogar había llamado desesperadamente a Hinata para que lo ayude a ocultar las evidencias o su madre lo mataría. Ella, con su amplio conocimiento sobre jardinería, había logrado salvar su jardín para que cuando llegará Tsume, la madre de Kiba, no notara nada extraño.

Lo verdaderamente extraño era el motivo del porque Sasuke estaba tan malditamente pálido. ¿Qué podía haber hecho Hinata por él?

De todas maneras, si la chica quería cobrarse favores ahora no podían negarse. Habían dado su palabra y había que cumplir.

—Mañana a las ocho entonces —confirmó Hinata al ver que ninguno de los dos parecía oponerse más. Era en esos momentos en que ella agradecía ser tan generosa con los demás, todo el mundo le debía favores, hasta Shikamaru con lo vago que era la había necesitado alguna vez—. Ahora, ¿podrían bajarme, por favor?

Ambos muchachos la miraron seriamente.

—No —dijeron al unísono.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review?

PD: Me encantaría saber sus suposiciones del porque Sasuke le debe un favor a Hinata. ¿Qué podría haber hecho ella por él para que el Uchiha le deba la vida?

¡Hasta luego!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto**

**PD: Cualquier parecido con el universo de Inuyasha es mera coincidencia -guiño guiño-**

**Guest: **_Muchas gracias por comentar, me gustaría responder __**tu duda sobre el chiste del capitulo 2 sobre las salchichas en forma de pulpo**__. Lo que pasa es que el almuerzo de Sasuke lo cocino el mismo, eso quiere decir que se tomó la dedicación y el tiempo para cortar las salchichas y darles forma. Normalmente esto lo realiza una chica o una madre para su hijo (esto no es impedimento para los chicos, pero no es muy… común), entonces Sasuke es un chico callado y "rudo" y pues… que lleve unas salchichas con formas adorables…_

_Hinata hizo la mención de forma inocente pero el resto noto el contexto, y creo que es gracioso imaginarse a Sasuke cortando unas salchichas hasta que tomen forma de pulpo. Ese es el chiste. ¡Espero que te ayude!_

.

Aqua

_Capítulo 4: Entrenamiento_

.

Naruto y los aldeanos se reunieron en la entrada a la aldea lo mas temprano posible. Ellos no tenían idea de cuál era la hora exacta para el entrenamiento. Solo sabían que era muy temprano, después de todo ellos no tenían reloj. Ellos no se manejaban por horas, sino por tiempos. Alba, mañana, mediodía, tarde y noche. Naruto aun no estaba seguro de porque había dicho ocho de la mañana cuando no tenían una forma de saberlo.

—¿A qué hora estarán aquí, Naruto? —preguntó uno de los aldeanos apretando su azada. Ya llevaban sentados aproximadamente una hora.

—No tardaran en aparecer —contestó el rubio mostrando su mejor sonrisa. Aunque no estaba completamente seguro de lo que decía… solamente confiaba en que ellos llegarían pronto.

Tal y como lo pensó, al cabo de otra hora mas de espera donde los quince hombres presentes se deshacían en bostezos de aburrimiento, llegaron sus entrenadores. Los aldeanos se levantaron de inmediato al reconocer a su salvadora, presentando sus respetos con una profunda reverencia.

—Me pone un poco nervioso verlos así —le susurró Kiba a la peli azul, sintiendo un escalofrió al ver a todos esos aldeanos tratar a Hinata como si fuera una diosa en tierra.

—Y-Ya se les pasara —o al menos eso esperaba ella.

—Bien. Comencemos con esto —interrumpió Sasuke chocando su puño contra su palma y poniendo una cara de seriedad; dirigiéndose a los aldeanos les mando su peor mirada de muerte—. Yo les enseñare taijutsu, también conocido como combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El entrenamiento físico de su resistencia y fuerza recaerá enteramente en Hinata y Kiba.

—Entrenaremos todos los días, desde esta hora del día hasta el mediodía. La siguiente hora la pasaran con Sasuke quien les enseñara las katas básicas de defensa personal —continuó Kiba poniendo sus manos en las caderas—, ¿alguna pregunta?

—¿Qué nos enseñaran Hinata-sama? —pregunto con una sonrisa Naruto mientras los demás aldeanos apoyaban su pregunta desde su espalda y asentían con fuerza.

Sasuke les contestó—Hinata apoyará a Kiba y a mí, ¿otra pregunta?

Los aldeanos se miraron entre ellos para luego negar. Las dudas estaban disueltas.

—Entonces comencemos.

.

—Recuérdame porque estamos haciendo esto —suspiró Kiba mirando como los aldeanos corrían una larga vuelta alrededor de un claro. Estaba parado mirándolos al igual que Sasuke y Hinata. La muchacha se mantuvo impávida ante su pregunta sin embargo el Uchiha le contestó con una sola palabra.

—Chantaje.

—Un chantaje al estilo Hinata, ¿quién lo diría?

La susodicha sintió las mejillas enrojecer, pero no dijo nada y siguió mirando al grupo. Como ya era usual, Naruto encabezaba las carreras como si fuera su pan de cada día, sin sudar.

—Ese rubio tiene demasiada resistencia —gruñó Kiba. Iba mas de una vuelta adelantado a sus compañeros de carrera y no aparentaba ningún tipo de agotamiento—. Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que lo vemos correr y jamás lo hemos visto sudar.

—Si lo hemos visto s-sudar, Kiba-kun.

—Es una expresión, Hinata.

El rubio seguía corriendo largando varias bocanadas de aire por la boca. Kiba estuvo tentado de gritarle que estaba haciéndolo mal pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el rubio se corrigió solo y empezó a aspirar y exhalar por la nariz. Los demás aldeanos trataron de alcanzarlo miserablemente, logrando solo muchos tropezones y chichones que Hinata tendría que curar después.

Hinata se recordó a si misma, que ya había pasado dos semanas desde que entrenaban en secreto con el grupo de la aldea. Durante la primera semana, Sasuke se desentendió de su labor por una misión de la Hokage, por lo que Hinata asumió su papel. Pero por el momento, ni a ella ni a Kiba se les había asignado nada. La peli azul lo agradecía profusamente.

Durante ese tiempo con ellos, Naruto logró demostrar una agilidad extraña para un simple aldeano. Sabia trepar los arboles de una forma muy rápida y ágil, se escondía de tal forma que con una vista normal era imposible de encontrar, además de que tenía una resistencia que podría compararse con la de un ninja promedio de su edad.

Los tres le preguntaron si solía realizar ejercicio a menudo, pero él aclaro que el único movimiento que hacia era el que se necesitaba para la cosecha, al igual que todos los aldeanos presentes. Eso termino por causarles curiosidad a los tres, se hicieron muchas preguntas que no llegaron a ser respondidas, y sin embargo a cada día que pasaba el rubio mejoraba más y más.

—¡Es todo! —gritó Kiba cuando el último aldeano de la carrera llegaba a la meta—Procura respirar siempre por la nariz —le susurró—, sino te cansaras más.

—Está bien, sensei —nada más escucharlo, Kiba sintió que debía sacar pecho; nunca nadie antes le había dicho _sensei_ y no podía negar que se escuchaba increíble.

Todos los aldeanos luego de haber realizado ejercicios básicos y con el cuerpo caliente se tenían que dirigir hacia Sasuke, quien les instruiría en el arte del combate a mano alzada. Naruto, impaciente por demostrar sus habilidades, se coló en la primera fila y se dispuso a escuchar a su maestro.

—Ya han pasado dos semanas de entrenamiento, no espero que hayan mejorado demasiado, pero es hora de probar que tanto han aprendido —comenzó Sasuke—. Realizaremos combates de a dos. Hay quince personas aquí así que uno sobrará, ese uno peleará conmigo. ¿Algún voluntario?

Como era de saber, catorce aldeanos hundieron sus hombros mientras un rubio de brillante sonrisa alzaba la mano, gustoso. Sasuke no supo que era ese cosquilleo en su pecho al ver a su alumno predilecto ser tan voluntarioso frente a la adversidad. Se notaba a leguas que él quería aprender, y Sasuke no seria quien le negara esas aptitudes.

—Bien, entonces Naruto peleará conmigo, el resto fórmense en parejas.

Con un solo movimiento le pidió al rubio que se acercara, y este corrió hasta Sasuke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras los demás hombres buscaban una pareja con la que practicar.

Cuando todos consiguieron pareja, Sasuke les pidió que se sentaran.

—Nosotros les mostraremos como se hace.

Sasuke y Naruto se pusieron frente a frente.

—Primero que nada, dado que es un combate respetuoso, levantaremos la mano de esta manera —explicó Sasuke mientras alzaba su mano derecha para formar el signo que se les enseñaba desde la Academia para luchar. Naruto lo imitó—. Cuando el juez diga "_empiecen" _los combatientes comenzaran la lucha, ¿entendido?

Nada mas indicar eso, Hinata tomó la posición del juez y alzó la mano en línea recta.

La peli azul suspiró—Empiecen.

Nada mas bajar la mano, Naruto corrió hacia Sasuke como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Trató de meter un golpe con la mano cerrada directo a su cabeza, pero Sasuke lo esquivo, al igual que su gancho izquierdo y su patada.

—Si tienes la oportunidad de evaluar a tu oponente, hazlo —dijo Kiba en voz alta mientras observaba como Naruto seguía intentando encestar un golpe en Sasuke sin lograrlo.

—Nunca seas el primer golpe —explicó Sasuke mientras seguía esquivando a Naruto muy fácilmente—, a no ser que estés muy seguro de tu fuerza.

El gruñido que salió de Naruto fue bastante frustrante, después de todo el Uchiha lo esquivaba todo y no atacaba en ningún momento.

Cuando Naruto volvió a alzar el brazo para atacar el cuello de Sasuke, este se agachó y le hizo un barrido, tirándolo al suelo—Mal. De tu cintura para abajo has estado vulnerable.

—Hay maneras de vencer a un oponente que es más poderoso que tú —mencionó Hinata en voz alta mientras el rubio se limpiaba el mentón con su manga y volvía a levantarse—. Solo tienes que encontrar la forma.

El rubio dio un salto pequeño hacia atrás mientras miraba al Uchiha, este tenía una postura muy relajada, como si no estuviera esforzándose en lo absoluto. El pelinegro tenía una mano en la cintura mientras apoyaba todo su peso sobre la pierna izquierda. Naruto pensó entonces; que clase de contrataque haría Sasuke si le metiera un codazo al estomago y mientras bloqueaba se daba la vuelta y encestaba un golpe hacia su cabeza.

Decidió ponerlo en práctica. Corrió hacia él y estiro su brazo derecho para golpearlo, sin embargo, en vez de bloquearlo, el Uchiha solo se hizo a un lado y con la palma abierta, chocó el dorso lateral de esta a su cuello.

—¡Duele! —Naruto se agachó agarrando su cuello, aunque halla sido solo el dorso lateral, había dolido bastante.

—Con la suficiente fuerza te hubiera dejado inconsciente —explicó Sasuke mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás y se ponía en posición de batalla—. Es hora de ir en serio.

Cuando Naruto se puso de pie y se volvió a poner en posición de ataque, lo siguiente que vio fue a Sasuke tratando de meterle un golpe directo al estómago. El rubio saltó hacia atrás con la frente azul, ¡lo había esquivado por los pelos!

—Si no puedes enfrentar a alguien de tu tamaño, ¿cómo piensas defender tu aldea de unos monstruos gigantescos?

Eso pareció calar en Naruto. Él tenia muy buenos recuerdos de su aldea, después de todo había vivido ahí toda su vida, con solo tres años era el mandamás del grupo de niños de ese entonces, les encantaba revisar los bosques para ayudar a las sacerdotisas de paso con las hierbas medicinales, o jugaban a ser guerreros que defendían a los mas pequeños de los monstruos. Tuvo una infancia agradable y divertida.

Cuando cumplió los once, se le encargó el oficio del arado, aprendió a muy corta edad la forma en como un hombre tenia que ganarse sus alimentos y contrario a todos los chiquillos de la época, Naruto sudo muchísimo para ganarse el orgullo de quienes lo criaron. El Abuelo y la Abuela.

Naruto aprendió de todo un poco, sabia hacer sandalias de paja, al igual que cortar madera y hacer algunas decoraciones con él. Manejaba la arcilla a gusto y sabia un poco de alfarería por eso. Cuando cumplió trece, llegó una sacerdotisa que manejaba el arco y la flecha, a quedarse unas semanas, esta le enseño a escondidas a Naruto como fabricar el arma y como utilizarla. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener buena puntería prefería usar el hacha para combatir con sus enemigos.

Le gustaba la adrenalina al igual que el hecho de enfrentarse hombro con hombro y proteger a su aldea y la gente que quería, en el proceso.

Naruto amaba su aldea y la gente que habitaba en ella. Los pequeños niños, los bebes y las madres de estos, los hombres que se reían a su costa las tardes de arado, o las mujeres que ayudaban a cosechar, recolectar o tejer. Los ancianos que contaban increíbles historias las noches de campamento, o las ancianas que les enseñaban a todos, las formas en como pedir a los dioses por la buena fortuna.

Era por esto por lo que él tenia una deuda que no podía pagar con Hinata. Por que ella con su generosidad desinteresada había protegido muchas vidas que eran importantes para él.

Con eso en mente, saco un pie delante y espero el siguiente ataque del Uchiha, era un derechazo directo a su cabeza, sabiendo esto lo esquivo a duras penas, pero no pudo salvarse del rodillazo que impactó contra su estómago. Ni mucho menos del codazo a su mejilla que lo tiró al suelo.

Tosió vehemente mientras se agarraba el estómago. Al abrir los ojos, dos profundos ojos negros lo observaban desde lo alto, no muy lejos los afilados ojos de Kiba lo evaluaban mientras los perlados de Hinata mostraban preocupación. Sin embargo, su postura no mostraba ningún signo de acercarse a levantarlo o auxiliarlo. Naruto agradeció eso.

Se levanto a duras penas mientras el Uchiha esperaba por esto. El rubio se tambaleo, pero logró ponerse de pie por completo.

—N-No pienso rendirme —tosió—. Protegeré a mi familia… y a los que amo con mi vida si es necesario. ¡Es una promesa!

Sasuke se limitó a alzar los hombros con una vaga sonrisa en la cara—En mi mundo, a eso le decimos… _mi camino ninja._

Eso fue lo último que escuchó Naruto antes de desmayarse por un puñetazo directo a su rostro.

.

—Esta vez exageraste, Sasuke-san.

—Era un entrenamiento.

—Naruto-kun solo lleva dos semanas entrenando, no debiste ser tan duro con él…

La conversación que antes se le hacia tan lejano, de pronto empezaba a tomar matices que eran reconocibles para él, sabiendo que tenia un agudo dolor sobre su mejilla, decidió mantener los ojos cerrados otro poco mientras escuchaba la conversación de una mujer y un hombre junto a él.

—Eres demasiado blanda, Hyuuga.

Naruto escuchó un largo suspiro mientras algo frio se instalaba sobre su mejilla. Demasiado frio. Frunció el ceño cuando se volvió insoportable, y solo entonces se le volvió a retirar esa cosa fría de su piel.

—Además, contuve mi golpe.

—Estas enfadando a Hinata, Sasuke.

—¡Está despertando!

Naruto abrió los ojos poco a poco, frente a él estaba su salvadora, sus maestros y los catorce aldeanos detrás de ellos observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Sus ojos azules pestañearon para volver a enfocar el paisaje, la última vez que vio el cielo —antes del golpe de Sasuke— estaba de un precioso color celeste, sin embargo, ahora estaba de un rojizo atardecer.

—¿Cuánto… tiempo he estado inconsciente?

—Todo el entrenamiento —le respondió Kiba, agachándose para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Sasuke abrió la boca, pero una sola mirada seria de Hinata fue suficiente para guardarse lo que sea que fuera a decir.

—Solo fueron los combates restantes —sonrió Hinata al rubio.

Naruto apoyó ambos pies en el suelo antes de soltarse de Kiba. Tenia un terrible dolor en el estómago, la mejilla le ardía bastante fuerte y su cuello picaba por el primer golpe del Uchiha. Con una mirada a los demás aldeanos, se dio cuenta de que ellos no estaban mejor que él, varios tenían vendas alrededor de su cuerpo y unas miradas cansadas. Se pregunto qué clase de entrenamiento habían recibido después de que se desmayará.

No se veía mejor que el suyo.

—Toma —Hinata le entregó una bolsa de agua helada y guiándolo lo puso sobre su mejilla afectada—, procura tenerlo sobre tu p-piel todo lo que soportes para bajar la hinchazón.

La mirada de agradecimiento de Naruto brillo por si sola. La Hyuuga, con un bonito sonrojo en sus mejillas característico de ella, se limitó a sonreírle para apaciguarlo. Ella estaba segura de que, con un poco de entrenamiento para él, este seria capaz de proteger a su aldea justo como había dicho.

—Tenemos que irnos, Hinata —soltó Kiba en mitad del momento.

El atardecer había sido suficiente señal para ella, así que asintió para confirmar lo que había dicho el castaño.

—Volveremos mañana —sonrió Hinata.

Los tres ninjas tomaron unos pasos de alejamiento con los aldeanos y como siempre, les empezaron a despedir con las manos mientras Naruto les sonreía con algo de sorna.

—¡Sasuke-sensei! —el susodicho volteó la cabeza para notar al rubio que lo había llamado—¡También te prometo que me vengaré por lo que me hiciste! ¡Porque ese _es mi camino ninja_!

Unas risitas se hicieron escuchar de parte de Hinata y de Kiba mientras Sasuke fruncía el ceño.

—Suerte con eso, _dobe._

—¡¿Qué dijiste, _teme_?!

Entre risas de los aldeanos y de los ninjas, el trio se dirigió al espesor del bosque para regresar a su hogar. El follaje era alto pero imposible, el camino de regreso ya casi se lo sabían de memoria, después de todo no era la primera vez que regresaban a su hogar de esta forma.

—Me pregunto si Shino-kun estará preocupado —pensó en voz alta Hinata. Su compañero no sabía lo que Kiba y ella estaban haciendo, ni mucho menos como había sucedido todo. La historia solamente la sabían Sasuke y Kiba.

El castaño asintió—Tal vez deberíamos decírselo.

—A lo mejor… —divago ella—Sasuke-san, ¿Sakura-san o Sai-san no le han mencionado nada al respecto?

El pelinegro solo negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que se preocupen —asintió Kiba—. Lo mejor es que se los comentemos para que no piensen que nos saltamos el entrenamiento o en su defecto sepan donde estamos si ocurre algo de improviso.

—Sasuke-san, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Como era normal en el Uchiha, solo alzó los hombros—Lo que a mi me molesta mas que eso, es saber como es posible que puedas cruzar el pozo solamente tú, y que nosotros necesitemos que tú estés ahí para cruzar.

—Es cierto.

—También lo había p-pensado y creo que es esto —inmediatamente después de decir eso, Hinata retiró de su cuello el collar que les había enseñado la primera vez que les contó la historia. Aquel collar viejo de cadena antigua y un dije de color aqua.

—¿Ese collar?

—Es lo único q-que me diferencia de ustedes.

—Tendremos que comprobarlo —dicho esto, Sasuke le estiro la mano para que Hinata le diera el collar, ella se lo quito del cuello y lo puso en su mano. Este lo dejo envuelto en su puño hasta que llegaron al pozo.

El atardecer estaba empezando a desaparecer y la luna se reflejaba en los cielos poco a poco.

—Veamos —de un solo movimiento, Sasuke saltó al pozo con el collar en la mano mientras Kiba y Hinata se aferraban a la madera para ver lo que sucedían desde afuera. Tal y como lo habían predicho, Sasuke desapareció en un panorama de estrellas que era demasiado conocido para ellos.

—Entonces es ese collar —dijo Kiba mientras se rascaba el mentón.

—Eso explica porque viaje la primera vez que salte al pozo, el collar estaba ahí al fondo —señaló Hinata.

—La pregunta es… ¿por qué ese collar está conectado con el pozo?

La Hyuuga negó con la cabeza, podía tener muchas teorías sobre eso, pero tan solo eran meras suposiciones que carecían de valor sin no tenía ningún tipo de base. Y eso era justamente lo que sucedía. Otra luz saliendo del pozo les hizo saber que Sasuke había vuelto.

—Esto me hace muchas más preguntas —fue lo único que dijo cuando volvió a verlos.

Kiba y Hinata se lanzaron al pozo y nuevamente viajaron a su mundo—Con suerte, las responderemos algún día.

—Lo dudo.

—Tal vez… —empezó Hinata logrando la atención de los dos muchachos, ella volvió a hablar cuando finalmente pisaron tierra—deberíamos consultarlo con Itachi-san.

—¿A _nii-san_?

—¿Por qué con ese sujeto? —gruño Kiba para luego saltar del pozo seguido de Sasuke y Hinata, encaminándose a paso lento hacia la aldea.

Hinata solo alzó los hombros—E-Es uno de los ninjas mas inteligentes que hay en la aldea. Podría ayudarnos.

—Tiene sentido, después de todo, _su hermanito _está involucrado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño logrando sacarle una sonrisa a Hinata y una carcajada a Kiba.

—Entonces ese es el plan, les contamos a nuestros compañeros lo que ha pasado y luego le pedimos ayuda al hermano de Sasuke con nuestras dudas.

—¿Cuándo podríamos c-conversar con Itachi-san?

—No lo sé —Sasuke se alzó de hombros despreocupado—. _Nii-san _todavía vive con mis padres, pero nunca pasa tiempo ahí. Lo mas probable es que sea por las noches su momento libre.

—Ser Anbu es muy fastidioso —gruñó el castaño.

—Además de que Itachi-san es uno de los mejores, d-debe tener mucho trabajo.

Los tres asintieron lentamente. El atardecer seguía decayendo a cada paso que daban, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la aldea solo para encontrarse a un Neji extremadamente angustiado corriendo hacia ellos. Detrás de él estaba Shino con Akamaru.

—Parece que empezaremos el plan ahora —susurró Kiba mientras infinidades de gotas se posaban sobre su frente al ver el aura diabólica que envolvía a su compañero de los insectos. Shino podía ser muy tranquilo, pero no era condescendiente con nadie, ni siquiera con Hinata.

Cuando Neji llegó hasta el frente de su prima, empezó a respirar agitado—H-Hinata-sama.

—¿Sucede a-algo, Neji _nii-san_?

Cuando Neji hubo recuperado el aliento, Hinata tragó fuerte—¡Hemos estado buscándola por todas partes! ¡¿Dónde se supone que estaba?!

—Esto no me incumbe —antes de que alguien pudiera reclamar, Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se fue por otra parte de la aldea.

—¡La hemos buscado desde el mediodía! —prosiguió Neji ignorando al pelinegro por completo.

Kiba dio media vuelta disimuladamente al ver que el regaño era solo para Hinata, sin embargo, antes de dar otro paso, Shino lo agarró del cuello de su ropa—Tenemos una misión del equipo ocho.

—¿U-Una misión? —preguntó asustada Hinata.

—Si. _Ahora._

El tono que utilizo el Aburame fue suficiente para poner a Kiba y a Hinata muy nerviosos. Pero mas que eso Hinata estaba muy asustada por el hecho de que Sasuke tendría que encargarse del entrenamiento en solitario con los aldeanos.

Con un rostro pálido recibió la maleta que ya había preparado Neji para ella y observaba como Kiba recibía la suya de Akamaru. El cual le ladró con reproche. Mientras nadie la miraba convocó un Kage Bunshin y lo mandó a buscar a Sasuke para avisarle sobre la misión de último minuto.

Hinata se puso la mochila sobre la espalda y dio media vuelta hacia la salida de la aldea junto a sus compañeros. Para entonces solo le quedaba rogar porque Sasuke no hiciera una locura con los aldeanos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto**

**PD: Cualquier parecido con el universo de Inuyasha es mera coincidencia -guiño guiño-**

**Igualmente, si en este capítulo, notan alguna referencia a **_**Yakusoku no Neverland, **_**reitero que es una mera coincidencia.**

.

Aqua

_Capítulo 5: Las Traes._

.

El Kage Bunshin explotó frente a él sin mayores inconvenientes, luego de darle al clon su respuesta empezó a rascarse la nuca. No es que Sasuke fuera un desgraciado, aunque a veces él mismo lo pensaba cuando la gente de la aldea le dirigía miradas de miedo; es solo que no sabía cómo comportarse con los demás. Sobre todo, con las personas con las que no estaba acostumbrado a tratar.

El clon de Hinata le había informado que estarían fuera por alrededor de tres días y que se encargará por si solo de los entrenamientos de los aldeanos y que no olvidara, por supuesto, de contarle a Sakura y a Sai acerca de lo que pasaba.

Para el pelinegro estaba muy claro de que aquella peli rosa de ojos brillantes y ese pálido de sonrisa perturbadora no obtendrían nada de él. No pensaba decirles absolutamente nada, aunque le cortaran ambos brazos; Sasuke no era una persona que diera explicaciones, ese no era su rol; así que definitivamente no se acercaría a esos dos, por su propio pie, para contarles lo que había hecho durante la última semana.

Para eso estaba Hinata o Kiba, cualquiera de ellos podía ir con esos dos y contárselo, pero Sasuke, como había dicho anteriormente, aunque le cortaran ambos brazos y ambas piernas, no se dignaría a tomar el mismo camino que Sakura para hablarle de eso.

Por otra parte, la idea del entrenamiento se le hacia un poco más reconfortante, después de todo no había podido _destroz-_ quería decir, _entrenar _como quería a esos aldeanos con ese par de ojos mirando cada uno de sus movimientos. No desestimaba su compañía, pero tenía que admitir que lo limitaban constantemente y eso no era agradable.

Había aceptado su rol como _sensei_ y, sin embargo, Kiba le impedía golpear a los aldeanos y Hinata se interponía cuando trataba de enseñarles como cortar —muy gráficamente— la piel de tu oponente. Ellos eran demasiado quejicas y amables a diferencia de él.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, regresó a casa para esperar el día siguiente. Fue una noche muy tranquila para él, pero no para Hinata.

La pobrecilla no pego ojo toda la noche pensando en lo que se encontraría al llegar a la aldea.

—Por favor, que Sasuke-san no los golpee muy fuerte…

.

Las ocho de la mañana llegó con bastante rapidez. Sasuke no era una persona que llegará tarde a los lugares; si había algo que lo que podía jactarse —aparte de su fuerza— era de que solía llegar temprano a todos los sitios a los que iba. Por lo que aparecerse a tiempo frente a aquellos maltrechos aldeanos envueltos en sucios haori no fue ninguna sorpresa.

—¿Sasuke-sensei? —preguntó un ingenuo Naruto mirando detrás de él sin encontrar una cabellera peli azul que lo siguiera o un castaño que les sonriera—¿No vendrán hoy Hinata-sama y Kiba-sensei?

Los demás aldeanos notando la ausencia de estos dos, se dispersaron para ver mejor a su alrededor, efectivamente ninguno de los dos estaba junto al pelinegro. Este estaba tan solo como cuando Naruto soltó una buena cantidad de vomito sobre los futones de los abuelos y estos lo castigaron a mirar al bosque sentado durante tres horas.

Fue bastante aburrido, tuvo que recordar.

—Ellos no vendrán durante algún tiempo —un solo chasquido de dedos de parte del Uchiha fue suficiente para llamar la atención de los quince hombres presentes.

—Entonces...

—Entonces yo me encargaré de todo su entrenamiento.

Una sonrisa diabólica se curvo en los labios del Uchiha, pero tan rápido como apareció, desapareció con la brisa del viento. Naruto que tenia una muy buena vista, a diferencia de sus compañeros aldeanos, pudo notarla como cuando se ve caer una hoja rojiza de otoño sobre un cristalino lago. Estaba asustado… oh vaya, estaba demasiado asustado.

—¡A correr!

Tan pronto dijo esto, los aldeanos se empujaron los unos a los otros y corrieron hasta el claro para empezar a correr. Todos los días tenían que empezar corriendo cincuenta vueltas al claro para aumentar su resistencia, después de esto se enfrascaban en ejercicios básicos para calentar su cuerpo y luego seguía el entrenamiento de combate.

Algunas veces las cosas variaban, pero Naruto dudaba que eso sucediese.

Cuando el último aldeano cruzó la meta después de las cincuenta vueltas, Sasuke se acercó a ellos y les pidió que se reunieran antes de empezar los ejercicios. Los hombres, algo confundidos por la petición, solo se alzaron de hombros y se acercaron al pelinegro con curiosidad.

—Cambiaremos la rutina el día de hoy. Jugaremos algo.

Los susurros de la multitud no se hicieron esperar. ¿Jugar? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

—Se le llama _escondidas. _¿Conocen ese juego?

Los aldeanos asintieron con confusión.

—Bien, yo seré el que atrape y ustedes los corredores —Sasuke introdujo su mano dentro de su pantalón para retirar un artefacto que los aldeanos no conocían de nada pero que el Uchiha explico rápidamente como un reloj de mano—. Esperare veinte segundos a que se escondan en el bosque, luego de ese tiempo iré por ustedes, dentro de veinte minutos medidos por este reloj abre dado con ustedes, si por otro lado pasan los veinte minutos y no los encuentro a todos… ustedes ganan y no se ganaran una paliza de mi parte.

Sasuke fue bastante convincente. Él lo supo cuando las caras de los quince aldeanos se sombrearon. Dios mío, que alguien le diera un premio por ser el ninja mas inteligente de la aldea por manipular a esta gente con un par de miradas y palabras. Ellos tenían que esforzarse ahora, en definitiva.

La idea de jugar a las escondidas era, de hecho, para probar su resistencia y su forma de sobrevivir, Sasuke estaba consciente de que se les estaba enseñando a combatir, pero también habría veces en que las que ellos tendrían que huir y ser perseguidos por monstruos gigantes; eso también era un arte que debían aprender a la fuerza.

¿Qué mejor forma de practicar con un juego?

Después de todo, las escondidas era un juego de estrategia; tenían que esconder las huellas donde pisaban, engañar a tu oponente dejando pistas falsas, tenían que esconderse y no ser detectados como unos verdaderos ninjas y además tenían que forzarse a los limites para no ser atrapados. Era una combinación de situaciones que podían ayudarlos a futuro.

Maldita sea, Sasuke era un genio por ocurrírsele algo así, ¡que alguien le dé un maldito premio de una vez!

El pelinegro tomo posición en el claro y luego de gritar un fuerte "_empiecen_", puso a funcionar su cronometro. Los aldeanos se perdían en la espesura del bosque ante sus ojos; con una sonrisa acepto que la idea sería bastante divertida. Mas que nadie quería medir a Naruto, el sujeto se estaba volviendo ridículamente hábil a cada momento, a diferencia de sus compañeros aldeanos quejicas.

Naruto tenia una habilidad que no podía ser comparada, algo así como un diamante en bruto. Era contra él que quería competir. Oh si, Sasuke había encontrado por fin a alguien que seria digno de volverse su rival con un poco de entrenamiento. _Takeshi_, que fue su tercer compañero había sido muy parecido al rubio, y a veces el Uchiha no podía evitar compararlos. La diferencia era que Naruto, a pesar de su hiperactividad, era muy astuto.

Sasuke confiaba plenamente en que Naruto, llegado el momento, podía volverse fuerte.

Un ligero sonido de su reloj de mano le dio la señal de que empezaban a correr los veinte minutos de búsqueda. Otra sonrisa se poso en su blanquecino rostro. Era hora de correr.

.

—Oye, Naruto. ¿No es mejor que nos escondamos en ese tronco abierto? —consultó uno del grupo de aldeanos que estaba siguiendo a Naruto. Acababan de pasar un tronco gigante que en las raíces mantenía un hueco donde podían caber dos personas.

El rubio solo negó con la cabeza—Ese será el primer lugar que mirara, es demasiado obvio. Tenemos que subir.

Con un movimiento de cabeza señalo los largos arboles sobre ellos. Las lianas colgaban de ellos envolviendo la zona como si se tratara de un pedazo de selva o jungla. Sin contar el resto de las hierbas que envolvían los arboles del lugar para aparentar una naturaleza no invadida. Naruto asentía al grupo que iba detrás de él, un total de cinco personas.

Con un movimiento de su mano les señaló para que empezaran a escalar los árboles.

Los cinco hicieron caso y empezaron a escalar. Cuando los cinco estuvieron en lo mas alto, escondidos entre las hojas de los árboles, Naruto tomo el musgo del suelo que había caído por las pisadas de los escaladores, y los volvió a poner en su sitio. Escondiendo la evidencia de que un ser humano había escalado aquel árbol. Hizo lo mismo con los cinco árboles, esparciendo el musgo y luego de terminar, subió a su propio árbol. Teniendo un cuidado excesivo para no tener que volver a empezar.

Cuando llego a la copa dio una mirada a su árbol. Estaba limpio, como si nadie hubiera estado siquiera cerca de él. Eso le saco una sonrisa de suficiencia. Sasuke no conocía el bosque tanto como él, era una partida que definitivamente iban a ganar.

Aunque su confianza fue rápidamente menguada cuando se escucho el primer grito que disperso a los pájaros de las hojas.

—¿Q-Que fue eso? —pregunto temeroso uno de los aldeanos.

—Ya empezó —susurró Naruto a sabiendas de que Sasuke ya había empezado la _cacería._

Paralelamente al escondite de Naruto y los cinco aldeanos, el claro de donde habían salido estaba empezando a llenarse, llegaban de dos en dos. Hasta que finalmente luego de diez minutos, ya habian nueve aldeanos ahí. Todos con rostros ensombrecidos mirando la diabólica sonrisa de Sasuke.

—No lo repetiré nuevamente —inquirió el pelinegro mirando al grupo de perdedores—¿Dónde está Naruto?

Los nueve negaron la cabeza con pena mientras el Uchiha chasqueaba la lengua. Los nueve inútiles frente a él habían sido ridículamente obvios. Habían dejado huellas, se habían escondidos en troncos huecos, en raíces, en las copas de los árboles, pero dejando rastro e incluso encontró que uno muy atrevido, estaba colgando desde un precipicio, pero había dejado los dedos que lo aferraban a la vista de cualquiera.

Sasuke movió el pie impaciente, tenia que volver al bosque y buscar bien esta vez. Aplicó un salto que de una sola vez lo introdujo al bosque dejando boquiabiertos a todos los aldeanos que había dejado atrás. Ninguno hasta el momento lo había visto moverse así. Esta vez se lo estaba tomando en serio.

Por su parte, el pequeño Naruto, luego de varios intentos, había logrado agarrar una liana que tenia la apariencia de ser bastante fuerte y la había aferrado a su pecho. Esa iba a ser su salida de emergencia en el caso de que Sasuke lo encontrará. Era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que lo notará; eso él lo sabía muy bien.

Tal y como lo había predicho, empezaron a llegar el ruido clásico de las pisadas de una persona. Iba con una aceleración que ponía los nervios de punta y Naruto pudo fijarse que no era el único que lo sabía. Los temblorosos aldeanos de los arboles vecinos temblaban como una hoja a merced del viento. El rubio se obligó a si mismo a tener valor, esto no era un caso de vida o muerte, era solamente un juego de entrenamiento. Su perseguidor, por el momento no era un ogro gigante, era solo su maestro, un gruñón pelinegro de mirada intimidante.

Tenia que serenarse o perdería ante él.

—Tranquilícense —gritó en un susurro a sus compañeros—. Tienen que calmarse o se congelaran cuando él llegue.

Los cinco observaron la sonrisa de confianza de Naruto, y se enfundaron en su tranquilidad. Naruto era el más ágil y fuerte de la aldea, si alguien como él tenia la confianza en que podían hacerlo entonces ellos iban a confiar también.

Los pasos se detuvieron abruptamente mientras Naruto sacaba su cabeza de entre las hojas y ramas para notar el suelo. Sasuke estaba ahí abajo, mirando directamente en su dirección con una sonrisa. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver como el pelinegro lo había encontrado tan rápido. Y así de rápido como Sasuke le sonrió con sorna, desapareció.

Naruto ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando de uno en uno, iban cayendo los aldeanos que había ayudado a subir. Todos caían pesadamente, tosiendo ya agarrándose diferentes partes del cuerpo. EL rubio solo asumió que habían sido golpeados por le Uchiha.

Cuando _Yuuto_, el aldeano más cercano a él cayó al suelo, Naruto supo que era su señal para descongelarse y salir petando de allí. Se aferro a la liana que tenia en su mano y salto justo en el momento en que Sasuke se posaba en su rama. El Uchiha observo maravillado como el rubio lograba escapar de él, aumentando sus ganas de atraparlo y humillarlo.

Mientras Naruto se mecía en el aire y se posaba en otro árbol para repetir el ritual, sintió las fuertes pisadas de su atacante. Sasuke estaba detrás de él, solo que saltaba de rama en rama para alcanzarlo. Naruto no sabía cómo Sasuke podía hacer eso, solo sabía que, si él lo imitaba, se daría de bruces contra el suelo porque no tenia ese nivel de equilibrio. Sabia saltar en lugares bajos, pero de árbol en árbol, era ridículo.

El pitido del reloj de Sasuke sonó, como primera advertencia de que faltaba un minuto para acabar los veinte minutos prometidos. Sasuke se guardó su sonrisa y apuró el paso para atrapar al rubio. Sin embargo, estando a solo unos pasos de él, Naruto se lanzó del árbol donde se había posado luego de soltar la liana y se dejó caer al suelo. Dio una voltereta sobre su espalda y empezó de correr.

El Uchiha gruñó e igualmente se tiró al suelo para perseguirlo. En ese vaivén, pasaron treinta segundos, enviando el segundo pitido de advertencia.

—_Un poco más_ —pensó Naruto, al reconocer la entrada de bosque que se mecía delante de él. Sasuke se estaba acercando cada vez mas a él y eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso, sin embargo, se estaba esforzando para correr con la misma agilidad. Cuando pasó entre la entrada de follaje del bosque, saltó hacia una solitaria liana que bailaba sobre el suelo y se impulsó hacia adelante.

Sasuke viendo esto saltó hacia adelante y estiró la mano, sin embargo, cuando el reloj pasaba su quinto segundo, vio como Naruto no tomaba una trayectoria recta, sino que estaba girando hacia la izquierda.

_4_

Sus ojos volaron hasta el inicio de la liana, esta estaba enrollada en un largo árbol, por lo que al Naruto saltar sobre esta y aferrarse a la liana, no iría hacia adelante, sino que daría vueltas alrededor del árbol.

_3_

El Uchiha se impulsó un poco más, pero fue imposible, Naruto se estaba impulsando naturalmente y ya estaba dando la vuelta para separarse de él.

_2_

Sasuke cayó al suelo mientras Naruto completaba la mitad de la vuelta.

_1_

Naruto siguió girando hasta que volvió a su posición original, por ende, se encontró directamente con el Uchiha, quien le sonrió ligeramente.

Naruto gritó cuando la palma de Sasuke chocó con su pecho.

Un nuevo pitido sonó en el momento en que Sasuke lo tocó. La prueba había terminado.

.

Los aldeanos no supieron que decir cuando Naruto llegó sobándose el estómago y Sasuke llegaba con los brazos entrecruzados y los ojos cerrados.

Los presentes dudaron aún más cuando Naruto se sentó con ellos con los ojos cansados y sombreados. Como si efectivamente hubiera perdido; pero Sasuke se comportaba peor, como si estuviera dudando de él mientras se mordía el dedo pulgar concentrado.

Además de que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a decir nada por el momento.

Sasuke, luego de un rato de incomodo silencio, finalmente les explicó—No llegué a tiempo.

La cabeza de Naruto se disparó hacia arriba.

—Naruto se escapó de mi al último segundo —una mirada de diversión salto de los ojos del Uchiha mientras veía como el rubio lo miraba con la boca abierta y como los aldeanos se alzaban para festejarlo—; así que hoy no les tocará una golpiza.

El grito de furor fue bastante increíble. Mientras los aldeanos alzaban a Naruto con alegría, este se limitó a mirar sorprendido a su maestro. Los ojos de Sasuke no eran una ventana a su alma en lo absoluto, pero hubo un brillo de reconocimiento que alzo el pecho de Naruto al verlo. Sasuke lo reconocía; su maestro veía en él un potencial que podía volverlo fuerte.

Eso lo hizo feliz y dejo que sus amigos aldeanos lo levantaran.

Sasuke por otra parte, observo todo esto en silencio.

Agradeció entonces a su pequeño yo por haber sido un pequeño granuja, después de todo por él había necesitado de Hinata, y era por el favor que le debía a Hinata que había conocido a esos quince perdedores. Oh si, fue un factor muy importante, así que se limitó a recordar los detalles.

_Era bien conocido por los Shinobi de Konoha que Hinata era una chica multioficios; sabia tejer, cocinar, de jardinería, alfarería y hasta como hacer medicina. Tenía unas manos mágicas que podían ser comparadas con las de los duendes de los jardines que echaban roció por las mañanas. Entonces, cuando Sasuke Uchiha rompió el importantísimo jarrón que le regalo Izumi a su hermano Itachi, supo que tenía que llamarla a pesar de no haber entablado conversación con la muchacha más de dos meras frases formales._

_No fue una odisea encontrarla, lo más probable es que estuviera muy cómoda en el palacio donde vivía, ese que era llamado Complejo Hyuuga. La odisea fue envolver todos los pedazos del jarrón y evitar que en el proceso se rompieran. Sus pequeñas manos que lo delataban como un niño de no más de ocho años se aferraban con fuerza a la tela que envolvía el destrozo. ¿En qué maldito momento se le ocurrió que era buena idea entrar a la habitación de Itachi?_

_Se escabulló en el Complejo Hyuuga como un verdadero ninja y tocó la ventana de la habitación de la muchacha. Sabía que estaba ahí porque ya había visto a Kiba en el camino y este, viendo su palidez, le había dicho donde quedaba la habitación de la niña dentro del Complejo._

_Toco la ventana rápidamente—¡Hyuuga!_

_La ventana no tardo en abrirse para él, la pequeña Hinata de ocho años con su corto cabello se sonrojó furiosamente al ver al niño popular de su academia, en su ventana. ¿Qué clase de mal broma era esta?_

—_U-Uchiha-san, ¿p-porque es-?_

—_Detente —cortó rápidamente el pelinegro para luego estirarle la tela con los pedazos rotos del jarrón—. Es el jarrón de mi hermano, no me importaría mucho que fuera cualquier jarrón, pero se lo dio Izumi. Si sabe que lo rompí, va a descuartizarme. Arréglalo._

—_P-Pero..._

—_¡No te estoy preguntando! ¡Arréglalo ya!_

_La pequeña Hinata emitió un chillido antes de recibir la tela y meterse a su habitación. Sasuke no perdió, entonces, movimiento de lo que ella hacía. Él vio asombrado la clase de magia que utilizaba para arreglar el jarrón; de primera mano. No era nada como: "¡Wow, es una bruja con su escoba y su varita!" Era más que nada por la dedicación con la que se esforzaba. Paso algún tiempo viéndola hasta que le empezaron a pesar los parpados._

_Sasuke casi se duerme en su ventana esperando que ella termine de arreglarlo. La muchachita tenía muchos instrumentos a sus costados, arcilla desperdigada por todo el suelo y su carita de pálidas mejillas estaba manchada de pegamento. Ella terminó luego de algunas horas; le entregó el objeto envuelto en periódico a Sasuke, y le pidió encarecidamente que lo pusiera a aire libre en cuanto llegará a su casa durante algunas horas para que le pegamento se secará. Él cumplió la orden al pie de la letra._

_Al anochecer, llegó Itachi a su casa y entrando a su habitación no notó nada fuera de lo normal. A excepción de que su hermanito estaba mordiéndose las uñas afuera de su puerta, pero Itachi no estaba seguro de porque lo hacía y no quería averiguarlo. Simplemente se durmió esperando que su siguiente día no fuera peor que el de hoy._

—_Gracias —fue lo único que le dijo Sasuke al verla el día siguiente en la Academia. Sin embargo, su mirada era distinta, le agradecía de verdad y con toda sinceridad lo que había hecho por él. Así que, si en algún momento ella necesitaba de él, Sasuke la ayudaría; Hinata lo sabía leyendo lo que le transmitía con sus ojos._

Sasuke volvió a despertar cuando Naruto posó su mano sobre su hombro, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Gracias por eso, aunque no creo que halla sido necesario que mintieras.

—Te estoy dando el beneficio de la duda. Tu escape fue bastante bueno, así que como principiante estuvo bien _para ser tú._

—¿El beneficio de la duda? —pregunto Naruto ladeando la cabeza e ignorando el hecho de que el pelinegro lo había rebajado con su "_para ser tu_"

—Si, mi reloj sonó cuando te toque. Así que no podríamos saber quién ganó en realidad —el Uchiha se alzo de hombros con desinterés.

Solo entonces Naruto sonrió con mas fuerza y asintiendo en su dirección, corrió hacia los aldeanos para seguir celebrando.

.

La aldea de Konoha se alzó poderosa para Itachi desde su posición sobre la cabeza de la quinta Hokage. Esta le había dado la misión de recoger a dos personajes importantes que se reunirían con él en ese lugar y luego escoltarlos hasta la oficina de la Hokage. Sin embargo, ya llevaba serios minutos ahí y nadie se aparecía.

Cuando estuvo dispuesto a volver a abrir su pergamino para confirmar que halla estado en el lugar correcto de reunión, escucho unas pisadas acercarse a él.

Itachi volteo y se encontró con los encapuchados. Abrió los ojos, curioso al reconocerlos.

—Ha pasado un tiempo, Itachi.

—Itachi-kun, ¡has crecido tanto! —sonó la voz femenina sonriente.

La pareja de encapuchados traía gruesas mochilas a sus espaldas y una bella sonrisa adornando sus rostros.

—Han pasado dos años desde que volvimos la última vez —mencionó el varón en frente del impávido Uchiha.

—Siempre es agradable volver a Konoha —sonrió la señora mientras ladeaba la cabeza y miraba a su alrededor, las luces de la ciudad empezaban a prenderse—. Es un lugar muy ameno.

—Y parece que Tsunade ha hecho un gran trabajo —siguió el hombre—; me parece que tenemos que reunirnos con ella, ¿verdad?

Itachi asintió sin decir nada. No tenia la menor idea de que hacer frente a ellos. Agacharse y mostrar sus respetos, o a lo mejor solo guiarlos. No sabia como actuar ante tan poderosas presencias.

La pareja se tomó de las manos y con una sonrisa le pidieron a Itachi que les enseñará el camino. El Uchiha asintió levemente y los guio fuera de la cabeza de Tsunade. Estaba realmente conmocionado por verlos, después de todo habían pasado dos años desde su última visita. Se veían cansados por el viaje, y aunque sus sonrisas eran amables, habían perdido su brillo de antaño.

Verlos solos les dio a Itachi la pista de que ambos no habían logrado encontrar a su objetivo aún. Itachi sabia desde siempre, que ambos lo estaban buscando desde hacía dieciséis años sin éxito alguno. Debian haber vuelto por más información de Tsunade.

Con eso mente los acompaño hasta la puerta de la oficina de la Quinta. Los encapuchados tocaron la puerta hasta escuchar el _pase _de Tsunade. Itachi entro con ellos.

—Bienvenidos nuevamente —sonrió la rubia.

Unos cabellos rojos salieron de la capa de la mujer mientras esta asentía ante su saludo. Apretó la mano de su esposo y se prepararon para hablar.

Iba a ser una reunión muy larga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_N/A: Hi. __Vengo por aquí a decir que estamos pronto para ver el final. Desde el principio el fic no iba a ser muy largo por lo que yo calculo que tendrá unos tres o cuatro capítulos mas antes de que acabe. Me pregunto si alguien ya habrá sacado a los dos personajes misteriosos. Les di una pista brutal. Así que me gustaría saber si les gusta la historia hasta el momento._

_El próximo capitulo se destaparán algunas cosas, prepárense._

_¡Hasta luego!_

.

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto**

**PD: Cualquier parecido con el universo de Inuyasha es mera coincidencia -guiño guiño-**

.

Aqua

_Capítulo 6: Búsqueda_

.

—Ha pasado un tiempo —volvió a sonreír Tsunade—. Minato… Kushina.

Los mencionados asintieron al escuchar sus nombres y se introdujeron más a la estancia. Los largos ventanales detrás del sillón de la Hokage estaban oscureciéndose, mostrando como poco a poco la noche iba haciéndose lugar dentro de la aldea.

—Tomen asiento —nada mas mencionar esto, Itachi desapareció y volvió a reaparecer con dos asientos bajo su brazo. Coloco ambas sillas al frente del escritorio de Tsunade y espero hasta que los invitados se sentaran sobre estos para volver a su posición, a lado de la máxima autoridad de la aldea.

Por supuesto el rubio y la pelirroja no se hicieron de rogar, y se posaron, presurosos, sobre los asientos. Acababan de llegar a la aldea luego de una larga caminata no menor a doce horas; estaban lo suficientemente hambrientos, sedientos y cansados como para rogar por un poco de compasión de cualquiera. Pero por supuesto, ambos tenían una dignidad forjada a fuego arduo sobre la _roca mas dura del universo_, ellos no se iban a rebajar de esa manera.

Así que el suspiro de alivio que corrió de sus bocas fue tan silencioso y elegante, que Tsunade solo tuvo que sonreír y esperar a que le dieran los detalles de su búsqueda.

—Bueno —comenzó Minato para luego dar una mirada a su esposa y luego a la Hokage—, ¿empezamos o…?

—Por favor, empiecen.

Ambos sonrieron de forma elegante—Los dos últimos años fuera de Konoha estuvimos recorriendo las tierras occidentales.

La rubia frunció el ceño muy ligeramente. Era bien sabido por el mundo Shinobi que el mundo occidental era un estilo de vida completamente distinto al suyo y que, si bien habían decidido desvincularse totalmente de ellos, todavía tenían una estrecha raya de separación que limitaba el traslado de sus habitantes.

En general, se supone que debería estar prohibido que ellos ingresaran a dicha zona. Podía ser tomado como una agresión a sus reglas verbales y podían atacar con el tipo extraño de tecnología con el que se movían. Tsunade no estaba en posición de buscar una guerra en esos momentos, suficiente tenia con esos sujetos de Akatsuki, que, en vez de hacer su trabajo, solo causaban problemas.

A lo mejor, Tsunade debía agregar a Itachi a Akatsuki para menguar la situación tensa que recorría el edificio de esos vagabundos super poderosos. Una mano que ayudase a su propósito venidero que espiara para ella desde dentro, por supuesto que era una buena idea. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

—No son unos niños como para regañarlos por hacer eso —la sonrisa que le brindo la pareja fue poco mas que perturbadora—, contando de que Minato, tu ya fuiste Hokage…

—Me se esas reglas al derecho y al revés —confirmo Minato.

—Entonces…

Las sonrisas se borraron rápidamente cuando tuvieron que dar las conclusiones a su expedición. Como era normal en cada visita que hacían ellos cada dos años, venían con desalentadores ánimos con respecto a su misión autoimpuesta. La pelirroja fue la que negó la cabeza logrando que Tsunade cerrara los ojos y visualizara esos puntitos grises y negros bajo su parpado.

Al abrirlos, noto a Minato borrando del rostro de su esposa una lagrima solitaria que caía con resentimiento e impotencia.

—¿Tienes algo para nosotros, Tsunade?

Era el turno de la Quinta Hokage hacen un recuento de la investigación—El último pergamino de Jiraiya me ha avisado de que no tiene ninguna noticia. Por mi parte, los Anbu que he estado enviando a largas misiones en otros países tampoco tienen ninguna información relacionada a alguien de las características del pequeño Naruto.

Una búsqueda de dieciséis largos años los llevaba al mismo punto. Nada.

El ataque del Kyuubi había conmocionado no solo a Konoha en su momento, sino a todo el mundo Shinobi. La aldea que estuvo pronto a ser destruida había sido salvada por su Hokage, quien luego de poco mas de un mes en su puesto había partido con su esposa a buscar a su primogénito a lo ancho y extenso de la Tierra.

Las cosas sucedieron como en una película de terror. El olor de la sangre eran tan espeso y fuerte que se volvía desagradable, sin contar todos los gritos de dolor de los aldeanos y shinobis enfrascados en la lucha contra la gran bestia.

Cuando finalmente Minato movilizo al Kyuubi fuera de la aldea, Kushina le rogó porque la llevara con él. Quien sabe si fue su error dejar al bebe solo. Pero cuando la mujer sangrante uso sus cadenas para inmovilizar al gran zorro y él volvió a encontrar al bebe.

Se dio cuenta de que en ese salón de larga cuna… no había ningún bebe.

Regreso con su esposa desesperado. La mujer de ojos violeta no supo que responderle al escuchar los gemidos indecisos de su esposo, su corazón latía cada vez mas lento y sus ojos giraban en todas las direcciones. Su aliento se perdía con cada segundo que pasaba y aunque su chakra rebasaba el de un Shinobi normal, estaba agotada por dar a luz a un bebe y por usar su mas poderosa técnica.

—Déjame morir entonces.

Minato detuvo su parloteo y la miro sin creerlo.

—Haz la ceremonia. Se que… la sabes —ella se corto un momento, su respiración era demasiado irregular—, introduce al Kyuubi en mi otra vez.

—¡Pero eso…!

—¡No tenemos tiempo! Hazlo… me llevaré al Kyuubi y buscaras a nuestro hijo.

—Kushina… no puedo hacer eso.

—Si que puedes… aun es pronto. Por favor, hazlo por nuestro pueblo y por nuestro bebe.

Ella sabia que Minato amaba a su pueblo como a nadie en el mundo y que esa era su debilidad desde siempre. Ella se caso con él sabiendo eso, a consecuencia de saber que algún día él tendría que elegir entre su familia y su tierra. Resignada a saber cuál sería la elección de su esposo.

Esa era su decisión, así era la vida de la mujer de un Hokage.

Los puños ensangrentados de Minato por la sangre de su esposa se apretaron con fuerza, Indecisos y conmocionados. Él sabía su decisión, pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de su mujer de esa manera. Introducir al Kyuubi en su condición era una muerte directa. Ella era fuerte, él mas que nadie lo sabía, pero estaba demasiado débil como para soportar tanta tensión en su cuerpo nuevamente.

Sin embargo, también sabia que no tenia mas opción.

Fue la media hora más extenuante que el rubio Hokage vivió jamás.

El sufrimiento de realizar el ritual sabiendo que llevaba a su mujer al matadero, las miradas de los Shinobi fuera de su campo de protección, las sonrisas tristes de Kushina y las ansias de salir corriendo a por su bebe fueron una acumulación de dolor sobre su espalda. Tantas decisiones difíciles que tomar… y tantas ganas de morir.

Pero no podía morir, Naruto estaba por ahí, llorando de hambre y de frio. Uno de ellos tenia que vivir y buscarlo para darle protección. Lamentablemente tenia que ser él.

Minato realizó la ceremonia rápidamente cuando tuvo todo listo, ignorando los gruñidos del Kyuubi. Tal y como supuso, Kushina ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de dedicarle una ultima sonrisa cuando su consciencia se esfumo y su cabeza cayo de agotamiento al duro suelo. La burbuja que envolvía el lugar se disolvió y entro Hiruzen para ver que tan enorme era el destrozo, varios ninjas lo rodeaban.

Un perdido Minato arrodillado junto a su esposa le susurraba perdón contra su pecho.

—¿Minato?

El hombre se levanto sin decir nada más, pero las bolsas bajo sus ojos rojos fueron impactantes para él. Sufría y sufría muchísimo. Hiruzen no tenia nada que decirle. Tal cual Minato clavo su mirada sobre él, desapareció.

Solo entonces vio a los ninjas movilizarse, pero él no se movió. La mirada triste de ese muchacho había sido una espina que estaría clavada en su corazón hasta el último de sus días.

—¡Tercero! —su mirada voló al ninja que lo llamaba, este sostenía el pálido cuerpo de la esposa del Cuarto—Todavía vive, pero necesita atención médica urgente.

Su corazón se oprimió. Minato había abandonado a su mujer en estado de emergencia máxima, ¿qué había sucedido?

No supo de él durante una semana completa. Durante el mismo tiempo Kushina llevaba dormida sobre una mullida cama de hospital. El hombre volvió con el cuerpo magullado, los ojos sangrando y con un cuerpo inerte siendo arrastrado detrás de él. Cuando paso por el lado derecho del Tercero dijo un solo nombre que hizo que a Hiruzen se le erizara la piel y mirara el cuerpo que estaba siendo arrastrado por Minato. Sangraba profusamente por la boca y tenia una horrible herida en la espalda.

Se le notaba a leguas que estaba muerto. Minato volvió a su quehacer durante un mes hasta que su mujer despertó. Hizo las maletas de los dos y cargo a su débil esposa fuera de Konoha dejando una nota.

"_Vamos a buscar a nuestro hijo. Renunció a ser Hokage. Lo siento"_

El resto es cuento conocido, exceptuando el hecho de que los Uchiha no sufrieron ningún tipo de discriminación por el ataque del Kyuubi. Minato se aseguró de que eso no pasara entregando el cuerpo del verdadero culpable a los altos mandos.

El cuerpo inerte de un muchacho de poco más de dieciséis años hizo presencia entre todos siendo arrastrado por aquel perdido hombre rubio. Muchos Uchiha sufrieron al ver a su Hokage tan demacrado, pero sobre todo al ver a aquel hombre siendo arrastrado.

Alguien que se supone debería estar muerto.

Y era por él que todavía estaba buscando —después de dieciséis años—a su hijo. Porque sabia que no estaba muerto.

—Han pasado dieciséis años, Minato… Kushina —suspiro Tsunade viendo el rostro demacrado de ambos. Tenían pinta de no comer ni dormir bien. Sin contar que sus auras de alegría antes del sufrimiento del ataque del Kyuubi, habían desaparecido completamente—. ¿No es suficiente ya?

Itachi a su lado, apretó los puños. Tal vez para Tsunade no fuera suficiente, pero si se tratara de Sasuke… él sabía que nunca sería suficiente.

—¿Cómo saben que Naruto aun…? —ella cayo, sabía que no podía decirles a sus padres que era muy probable que aquel bebe solo halla muerto.

—No —contesto Kushina negando con la cabeza—. No está muerto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Solo lo sabemos —respondió el rubio.

—Tienen que tener algún tipo de pista para que puedan moverse en base a eso. Además —continuo Tsunade apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa de su escritorio—nunca nos contaste lo que sucedió con _Obito Uchiha. _Ni como lo derrotaste o que información sacaste de él.

La pelirroja le dio una larga mirada a su esposo. Él nunca había querido decirle a nadie el encuentro con Obito, pero ella sabía que tenían que contárselo a Tsunade para que entendiera porque la llama de su esperanza seguía viva.

—Se lo diré, Minato.

—Kushina…

—Mi esposo me dijo que se encontró con él al quinto día fuera de la aldea. Habían secuestrado a nuestro hijo y no debían estar lejos de aquí. Ni mucho menos podían huir de alguien tan rápido como El Relámpago amarillo.

—Kushina, por favor…

—Déjame, Minato. Obito estaba realizando un ritual sobre nuestro hijo. La piedra que le habíamos dado en su nacimiento a Naruto colgaba de la mano de Obito irradiando energía negativa. Minato se lanzo a detenerlo y se enfrascaron en una pelea. Sin embargo, el ritual no se detenía y el collar seguía girando y flotando sobre nuestro bebe.

Tsunade pestañeo con la boca abierta. Era una información totalmente nueva.

—Hubo una explosión de luz y tanto el collar como Naruto desaparecieron justo cuando Minato encesto un Rasengan sobre la espalda de Obito.

—Lo último que me dijo —continuo Minato—era que el daño estaba hecho. Dijo que _el futuro había sido cambiado_ y que Naruto había sido enviado a otro lugar donde nunca podría encontrarlo. Dijo que Naruto no podía morir porque el lugar donde había sido enviado no se lo permitiría pero que no podría ser encontrado.

—Sin embargo —continuó Kushina—Obito le dijo, como una especie de maldición… que solamente su hilo rojo lo encontraría.

—Obito rogó porque su hilo rojo muriera antes del _tiempo establecido._

—¿Tiempo establecido? —consultó Tsunade estrechando los ojos. Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta, ambos padres negaron con la cabeza. Ellos tampoco tenían idea a lo que el Uchiha se refería.

—Murió después de eso.

La rubia bajo la cabeza procesando todo lo que había averiguado.

Era demasiada información que pensar… pero definitivamente esa era la razón por la que Minato y Kushina seguían caminando. Entonces… si ellos confiaban, ella tenia que confiar también. Con un asentimiento a Itachi le dio la orden de salir de la oficina y se levanto frente a las dos poderosas presencias.

—De acuerdo. Seguiremos buscando.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**IMPORTANTE N/A: Muy bien sé que hay algunas dudas, así que explicare esto. ¿Alguien ha leído Red Clouds and a Blond? En esta historia —que es mía— Obito recibe información del futuro, donde ve todo lo que sucede, pero para ese entonces, Naruto ya tiene tres años. En esta historia, Obito recibe la misma información, pero esta vez Naruto ni siquiera ha nacido. **

**Por lo que se ha obsesionado con ello. Lo único que quiere a este punto —dado que es un chiquillo aun con la sangre caliente— es vengarse de todo el mundo, así que decide desaparecer al culpable de sus desgracias en el futuro. Naruto.**

**Por eso lo secuestra y lo envía lejos gracias a algún tipo de magia vudú tipo maldición. **

**Ahora, ¿Por qué les explico esto? Porque esto no saldrá en la historia. Después de todo, Obito está muerto, ¿Cómo los lectores se enterarían de todo esto entonces? xD no se puede. Así que no me queda de otra que explicar eso aquí. El resto de las cosas sí que saldrán con los demás capítulos. Lamento que sea tan corto, pero ya ha pasado un tiempo y este capitulo es fuerte. Creo que compensa xD**

**Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto**

**PD: Cualquier parecido con el universo de Inuyasha es mera coincidencia -guiño guiño-**

.

Aqua

_Capítulo 7: Collar escondido_

.

Hinata tomó nuevamente la venda sobre el pasto y procedió a envolver el torso de Yuuto, uno de los aldeanos de aquella aldea de otra dimensión. La mayor parte de ellos estaban completamente envueltos en heridas y hematomas repartidos en sus menudos cuerpos; por lo que se quejaban continuamente, sobre todo en presencia de la Hyuuga.

Hinata no había sabido como actuar cuando llegó, después de su misión, a verlos y los encontró echados en el suelo, completamente adoloridos mientras Sasuke pateaba el estómago de uno de ellos. Kiba había boqueado y luego de una mirada rápida a su compañera, tomo la rápida decisión de aferrarse a su cintura antes de esta cometiera una locura.

Ella había encendido su Byakugan y estaba dispuesta a demostrarle al Uchiha porque los Hyuuga eran considerados fervientes rivales de su clan. Por suerte, Kiba prestó la suficiente atención como para detenerla y evitar una golpiza que el pelinegro hubiera sido incapaz de esquivar. Sin embargo, Sasuke no se llegó a librar de una merecida reprimenda de parte de la chica _y de Kiba. _El joven Inuzuka tampoco creía que fuera un método de enseñanza correcto el hecho de golpearlos hasta hacerlos delirar.

La Hyuuga suspiró. Por ese momento, Hinata estiró la venda y apretó hasta que Yuuto se quejó ligeramente.

—¿Esta demasiado apretado?

—No —respondió el joven sonriendo—. Está bien, Hinata-sama.

La muchacha solo atinó a asentir. No quería lastimarlos mas de lo que ya estaban.

Mientras seguía tratando al muchacho. fijó su vista en Kiba y Sasuke. Ambos jóvenes estaban aplicando ungüento sobre otros muchachos de la aldea que aparentaban ser los mas adoloridos. Después de que ellos acabaran, pasarían fila hacia Hinata para que esta vendará sus heridas más graves.

Sasuke levantó la vista solo para encontrarse con el ceño fruncido de la Hyuuga. Tragó ligeramente. Con un poco de suerte, no tendría que soportar otro de sus sermones sobre métodos y tácticas de correcta educación.

—¡Yuuto! —se escuchó un grito, haciendo que tanto el joven llamado y Hinata levantaran la vista. Un _casi _intacto Naruto corrió hacia ellos con una sonrisa. Tenia solamente la mejilla morada —ya con una venda— y marcas de fuertes agarres en los brazos. Las demás partes de su cuerpo estaban completamente limpias, lo cual hacía sospechar muchísimo a Hinata.

Mucho mas tarde, cuando Kiba le preguntará a Sasuke acerca de porque Naruto estaba prácticamente ileso, él respondería que el rubio ya era capaz de esquivar gran parte de sus ataques. Y que esos agarres en sus brazos eran cuando lo tomó para lanzarlo a un árbol. Kiba solo respondió que eso explicaba los hematomas en sus brazos y espalda, aunque la última zona tenia heridas muy leves y casi inexistentes.

—¡Naruto! ¿Sucede algo? —respondió Yuuto con una sonrisa mientras la peli azul seguía su trabajo.

—Es algo sobre la siguiente cosecha…

Hinata dejó de escuchar para centrarse en sus pensamientos. Había regresado de su misión de tres días, relativamente ilesos, después de todo había sido en conjunto con un Anbu. Ellos tenían que rastrear al objetivo y el Anbu se encargaría de su apresamiento. Todo sucedió como estaba previsto en el plan, no tardaron mas de tres días como estaba especificado en la misión y llegaron a su hogar, satisfechos.

En el camino, Kiba había sonreído al recordar la soledad de Sasuke con los aldeanos—¿Crees que los habrá golpeado muy fuerte?

Hinata había negado rotundamente el hecho de que el Uchiha fuera siquiera capaz de tocar un cabello a alguno de ellos, _sin embargo, había sido vilmente engañada por su amabilidad y su facilidad por creer que todo el mundo era correcto y tenían principios._

Shino solo había negado con la cabeza; en el tiempo en que los tres se quedaron juntos, tanto Kiba como Hinata le explicaron a su compañero de los insectos lo que estaba sucediendo. Acerca del pozo extraño que los llevaba a otra dimensión, los monstruos que no eran invocaciones y aquellos aldeanos atrasados en época.

Shino había estado especialmente abierto a esa idea y no replicó ni una sola vez, como Kiba había pensado que haría—Sé que Hinata no mentiría con algo así —fue lo único que dijo.

Solo entonces Kiba se sintió mal porque él si dudó de su compañera en un principio.

El Inuzuka terminó de untar el medicamento en la espalda de unos de los jóvenes y lo incitó a levantarse—Ya está listo, ve con Hinata.

—Gracias, Kiba-sensei.

Jamás se acostumbraría a que le dijeran de esa manera, pero tenía que reconocer que se sentía _genial._

El joven recién soltado por Kiba se levantó y caminó hasta la fila de los heridos a vendar, eran aproximadamente tres personas en la fila esperando a que la heroína de su aldea terminará con Yuuto. El aldeano arqueó la ceja al ver a Naruto frente a ellos, sonriendo y conversando con el herido. ¿Qué tanto estarían conversando?

—Si, eso me dijo el Abuelo —confirmó Naruto mientras Yuuto sonreía.

—Entonces lo pondré en práctica en el arado.

—¡Genial!

—Naruto —suspiró Yuuto bajando los hombros para luego sonreír tristemente. Sabía que tocaría un tema delicado para el rubio, pero aun así quería confirmarlo—¿Has encontrado tu collar?

Tal y como esperaba, el rubio bajó la mirada—No, todas las mañanas que recojo flores para los niños, buscó a partir del bosque profundo, pero no he podido encontrarlo.

—Ten cuidado con los monstruos.

Naruto recuperó su ánimo—No te preocupes, lo tendré.

El rubio se despidió rápidamente y corrió hasta el lado de Sasuke, quien seguía curando _muy a regañadientes _a varias de sus víctimas. Hinata lo vio correr y aceptó que ambos habían hecho —en tan poco tiempo— un vínculo que podía ser considerado importante. La pequeña Hyuuga había escuchado historias acerca de cómo los shinobis mas experimentados eran capaces de comunicarse al pelear. Hinata sabia que Sasuke era un increíble luchador, pero, si bien Naruto era bueno, aun era novato en las artes marciales. Sin embargo, verlos era como ver una danza que tenia sonidos convertidos en palabras.

Cuando ellos peleaban era como si se estuvieran comunicando, como si estuvieran… destinados. Como si fueran hermanos. A lo mejor ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, pero en mitad de su pelea, _la Hyuuga los había visto_, ellos habían sonreído. Como si se entendieran, como si comprendieran mediante sus puños lo que él otro sentía. Hinata sabía que Sasuke reconocía al rubio, además de que Naruto lo admiraba y respetaba, ella tenía que aceptar que una bonita amistad podía empezar desde ahí.

Se preguntó entonces que hubiera pasado si Naruto hubiera sido de su universo. Si el susodicho hubiera estado en el grupo 7, con Sasuke y con Sakura. ¿Cómo se hubieran suscitado las cosas? ¿Hubiera muerto como todos los demás compañeros del equipo 7? Si ella tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, lo más probable era de que eso no hubiera pasado. Naruto hubiera sobrevivido como un verdadero ninja y hubiera crecido con los nueve novatos para llegar a ser una leyenda cuando fuera mayor. Tenia talento y físico, eso era obvio.

La Hyuuga le dio una última mirada al rubio de fácil sonrisa y preciosos ojos azules, ¿debía decirle que, a lo mejor, ella tenía el collar que estaba buscando? Inconsciente de sus acciones, dirigió su vista a su escondido pecho, de su cuello colgaba aquella pieza de aqua que la traía a ese mundo. Dejarlo con Naruto era quitarse la llave a esa dimensión.

¿Podía ella hacer eso?

—_Tengo que hablarlo con Sasuke-san y con Kiba-kun antes_ —pensó para después terminar la venda de Yuuto y pasar al siguiente muchacho.

.

Sasuke llegó muy de noche a su casa. Las estrellas en el firmamento de hecho fueron su única guía en aquella solitaria villa llamada Konoha. Sus manos temblaron cuando un largo viento azotó su rostro y cabellos. Por inconciencia cerró los ojos sin detenerse, hasta que el viento cesó y pudo abrir los ojos.

Un foco que se prendía y se apagaba sobre él llamó su atención.

—Hola, hermanito —un muy tranquilo Itachi bajo del farol y se posó frente a él. Quedaban muy pocas cuadras para llegar a su hogar, pero su hermano mayor, con una sonrisa de amabilidad típica de él lo estaba esperando para escoltarlo.

Sasuke no supo si lo que se retorció en su estomago era repugnancia o su hambre. Ya no era un niño para que su hermano mayor le estirara los brazos y lo protegiera de todo mal. Sasuke sabia cuidarse solo y quería que Itachi lo entendiera algún día de estos.

—Nii-san.

—¿No es un poco tarde para llegar a casa?

—¿No es un poco tarde para que estés esperándome?

Su hermano solo sonrió—Aun eres un niño…

—Ya cállate.

Como era usual, Sasuke adelantó su caminata e Itachi tuvo que dar grandes zancadas para alcanzar a su _tsundere_ hermanito menor. Sasuke tenia la gran manía, desde que cumplió los trece, de alejarse de su hermano en un vago intento de que él lo busque. Itachi se dio cuenta de inmediato, no por nada era un genio.

Era por esa razón —y por la culpabilidad de dejarlo prácticamente sin hermano en su infancia— era que le daba el gusto y ahora era Itachi quien buscaba su compañía. El pelinegro mayor adoraba al pequeño Sasuke, en su cabeza y visión no podía dejar de ver a ese perezoso bebe que berreaba de hambre a Mikoto. Con aquellas sonrosadas mejillas y corto cabello negro sedoso y liso. La guerra intento alejarlo de él, sin contar el ataque del Kyuubi, razón mas que suficiente para que empezara a preocuparse por su aldea, por su clan y por Sasuke.

Temió muchísimo porque lo hicieran decidir entre opciones que podrían ser consideradas poco éticas, pero ordenes, al fin y al cabo. Lo único que podía pensar era que tenia que elegir la única opción que fuera capaz de proteger a su hermano. Para su buena suerte, por Minato era que no había tenido la oportunidad de elegir.

Aquel rubio lo había salvado a él y a su clan trayendo a Obito Uchiha, el verdadero culpable del ataque del Kyuubi.

—Nii-san.

—Dime —respondió rápidamente Itachi viendo el rostro tranquilo de su pequeño hermano. ¿Qué hubiera hecho él estando en la posición de Kushina y Minato? ¿Qué hubiera hecho si Sasuke hubiera desaparecido sin más? ¿Qué haría Itachi sin él?

—Hay algo que… tengo que contarte.

—Te escucho.

—Es sobre… un pozo mágico.

Fue una caminata muy larga a pesar de que solo faltaba muy pocos metros para llegar a la casa de Sasuke. El departamento del pelinegro tenía el balcón completamente vacío, sin contar aquellas largas cortinas blancas que ocultaban el interior de la habitación. Tenia una diminuta cocina con la despensa llena, además de un piso pulcro y un baño impecable. Por lo general, la única visita que recibía Sasuke era Sakura o su hermano. Muy de vez en cuando Kakashi se aparecía por su balcón. Así que las visitas no eran razones por las que tener un espacio abierto y limpio. Sino una clara independencia y una manía por tener todo ordenado y a la mano.

Itachi dirigió su vista hacia el largo ventanal cerrado y entrecerró los ojos, su hermano vivía solo desde los quince. Un día se había presentado frente a Mikoto y Fugaku en una posición de honorable respeto para pedirles encarecidamente su independencia. Ambos padres estuvieron muy sorprendidos por su petición, sin contar que Itachi estaba a pocos pensamientos de lanzarse sobre su hermanito para detenerlo.

—Tendrás que hacerlo todo solo —replicó Fugaku.

—Puedo con eso.

—Ni siquiera tu hermano se ha mudado de aquí.

—Desde que me dieron la banda ninja, soy considerado un mayor de edad, así que estoy en el derecho de pedir mi independencia.

Fugaku decidió no replicar más, si Sasuke quería conseguir un lugar que le perteneciera para vivir, él no era nadie para impedírselo. Así que solo se levantó para dejar que Mikoto se abalanzara sobre su menor hijo a llorar. También vio los ojos tristes de Itachi mientras palmeaba la espalda de su madre. Fugaku sabía bien que Mikoto e Itachi tenían al pequeño Sasuke en un pequeño altar.

Fugaku era un padre estricto y rudo, sin embargo, muy dentro de sí, adoraba la forma en como Sasuke se esforzaba para conseguir lo que quería. No tenia un don como su hermano Itachi, pero eso no le impedía perseguir sus metas, y eso Fugaku respetaba muchísimo. Así que sí, dentro de esa casa, Sasuke era admirado y querido en muchísimos sentidos. Su ida era algo doloroso para los que se quedaron en las cuatro paredes. Sin embargo, nadie lo detuvo; de esta manera fue que Sasuke se ganó su independencia.

—Es todo —terminó Sasuke luego de explicarle a Itachi sobre todo lo que acontecía en torno a él, Hinata y Kiba.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te ayude a averiguar la razón del porque son capaces de realizar ese extraño viaje a otra dimensión?

—Si, Hinata lo sugirió.

—Es una chica muy inteligente —sonrió el pelinegro mayor haciendo a Sasuke gruñir.

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza.

—Entonces, me dices que han estado entrenando a un grupo de civiles en ese extraño mundo, ¿verdad?

—Si —contestó Sasuke luego de posarse en la puerta de su casa. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y busco sus llaves.

—¿Lograste hacer amigos?

—Eso no es relevante. Solo te dije lo del pozo para que nos ayudaras con eso, el resto no es importante.

—Sasuke no tienes que ser tan agresivo, solo estoy preocupado por ti-

—No tienes porque… estoy perfectamente.

Itachi sabia que no estaba perfectamente. Después de la muerte de los integrantes del grupo 7 durante todos esos años, el pelinegro hermano mayor sabía que Sasuke sufría y que era imposible para él formar nuevos vínculos. Debía suceder algo excepcionalmente singular como para que el pelinegro decidiera volver a abrir las compuertas de su corazón y formar un lazo de amistad con alguien fuera de su círculo de conocidos.

Itachi sabia que el Equipo 8 y 10 sufrieron mucho cuando se acercaron a Sasuke, pasaron muchos años antes de que este los considerara como amigos. Hasta antes de eso solo eran conocidos con los que tratar de vez en cuando o en misiones. Por suerte esa idea ya había cambiado.

—Sasuke.

—Si tienes algo en mente, ve al pozo del lago Nakamura mañana cerca de las seis de la tarde. Siempre volvemos a esa hora. Buenas noches.

Antes de que Itachi pudiera agregar nada más, Sasuke ingresó al complejo de departamentos y cerro la puerta tras de sí. El pelinegro mayor solo atinó a cerrar la boca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_N/A: ¡Lamento la tardanza!_

_Como deben saber ya han empezado las clases en todo el mundo, la secundaria para algunos autores, y para otros como yo, la universidad. Así que mi tiempo es escaso y limitado. Sin embargo, estoy buscando ciertos retazos de mis horarios para traerles la continuación a mis fanfics. De todas maneras, muchas gracias por estar leyendo hasta el momento._

_¡Espero un Review de ustedes apoyando la historia con sus valoradas opiniones! ¡Lo agradeceré muchísimo! Hasta luego._

_._

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto**

**PD: Cualquier parecido con el universo de Inuyasha es mera coincidencia -guiño guiño-**

.

Aqua

_Capítulo 8: ¡Naruto! Parte 1_

.

—¿Quieres reportar algo el día de hoy, Itachi? —consultó Tsunade, cómodamente sentada detrás de su escritorio y con las manos entrecruzadas frente a ella. Enfrente suyo, el Uchiha, impasible, asentía con decisión. La mirada demacrada de Itachi delataba a la Hokage, que el pobre hombre llevaba algunos días sin dormir bien; pero aun a pesar de eso, se vislumbraba un brillo en sus ojos que la ponía nerviosa y ansiosa.

¿Qué cosa podía decirle ese hombre que aparentase mucha importancia?

—Si, Tsunade-sama. Evitaré irme por las ramas, así que me gustaría compartirle el hecho de que he encontrado a Naruto Uzumaki, hijo del Cuarto y Kushina-san.

.

_Hace 4 días_

Sasuke estaba sentado cerca de una fuente en la plaza principal de la aldea, había sido citado ahí por que Hinata lo había mandado llamar. Por lo general no hubiera hecho caso de un mensaje de encuentro que no fuera una pelea, y mucho menos de una chica, pero la peli azul alegaba dentro de su mensaje que era una cosa de suma importancia. El pelinegro miró el oscuro cielo preguntándose qué tanto tendría que esperar habiendo llegado alrededor de diez minutos antes de la hora citada.

Se tomó la molestia de recorrer, con la vista, las calles frente a él, la avenida principal tenia las titilantes luces de la ciudad recorriendo cada una de las sombras espesas de los civiles. Las estrellas del firmamento sobre su cabeza formaban una estela de brillo compasivo que poco o nada lo consolaba esa noche de incertidumbre.

A los pocos minutos llegó Kiba y le quedo claro de que las cosas tenían que ver con el _entrenamiento_. Así que se acomodó en la fuente mientras el castaño, junto a Akamaru recuperaba su aliento. Entre jadeos le aclaró al Uchiha que había tenido unos inconvenientes en casa y que era por eso por lo que, luego de huir, había corrido sin parar hasta la fuente.

—¿Huiste?

—Mamá quería que me quedará para ayudar a Hanna en la veterinaria.

Sasuke alzó la ceja—No se oye tan malo.

—Quería que la ayudará toda la noche.

Sasuke asintió, si Kiba se quedaba toda la noche a ayudar a su hermana en la veterinaria, entonces los _entrenamientos_ que por lo general eran a las ocho de la mañana, serían imposibles para él. Tenía sentido.

—Si Hinata te citó a ti también —continuó Kiba luego de recuperar el aliento por completo—, quiere decir, que se trata sobre los _entrenamientos._

Sasuke asintió para luego agregar—También hay algo que quería decirles.

—¿Qué es?

—Hablé con Itachi anoche.

—¡¿Es así?!

—¡Lamento la tardanza! —Hinata llegó al suelo luego de un salto. No esperaba que Neji se pusiera tan pesado con respecto a llevar una escolta. Su primo insistió por largo rato cuales serian las razones por las que ella debería resignarse y aceptar protección de su clan como la heredera. Hinata se negó rotundamente, pero Neji insistió; antes de que se diera cuenta el reloj seguía avanzando y ya había llegado la hora de salir.

Tuvo que escapar. Muy poco honorable, en verdad, si se lo preguntaban. Aun así, corrió de techo en techo para llegar cuanto antes al punto de reunión.

—¡Hinata! ¡Sasuke habló con su hermano ayer!

—¿Eh? —suspiró ella para luego enderezarse y mirar al pelinegro. Se veía completamente estoico—¿De verdad?

El Uchiha solo le asintió.

—Eso es genial —sonrió dulcemente ella para luego tomar asiento a su lado en la fuente. Kiba por su parte se paró frente a ellos, ligeramente apoyado en Akamaru, quien estaba jugando con un insecto del suelo—¿Le mencionaste nuestras dudas? ¿Nos ayudará?

—Si y no lo sé. ¿Para qué nos citaste?

—Sobre eso… —Hinata bajó la mirada. Luego del día anterior se había cuestionado a sí misma en la soledad de su habitación, preguntándose que debía hacer con el collar. ¿Entregarlo a su dueño o en su defecto quedárselo? En todo caso que le contará a Naruto, ¿él aceptaría que ella lo tuviera o se lo quitaría de inmediato?

Conociendo a Naruto, se demoraría mucho en pensarlo y lo único que lograría seria crearle remordimientos. Porque era algo muy importante para él, pero a la vez era la llave de Hinata para ir a su mundo. El rubio sufriría al elegir y Hinata quería ahorrarle aquella pesada labor.

—Escuche de _Yuuto_ que… N-Naruto-kun perdió un collar con las mismas características que este —señaló ella para luego meter la mano bajó el cuello de su ropa y sustraer el collar aqua que estaba tan acostumbrada a sentir contra su piel. Mirarlo le creó un sentimiento de ansiedad, no sabía que hacer; era por esa razón que lo consultaba con aquellos compañeros con los que compartía ese lío. Sasuke y Kiba.

—Entonces…

—Le pertenece a Naruto —terminó de indicar Sasuke al unir los puntos, luego pestañeó—. Tenemos que devolvérselo.

—Es lo más justo —asintió Kiba.

—Pero —bajó la mirada ella—si se lo devolvemos no podremos volver más.

—Hinata… —suspiró Kiba—, ¿podrás con tu consciencia si no se lo devuelves?

Ella negó ligeramente. Por supuesto que no podría. Pero, aun así, no podía devolvérselo porque eso significaría nunca más volver a ver a Naruto y eso no podía ser. Por alguna razón que ella desconocía, era incapaz de poder aceptar el hecho de que nunca volvería a verlo. No ver alguna de sus sonrisas, el brillo en sus ojos al verla, o cuando, curando sus heridas, volteaba la cabeza y le decía que estando con ella se sentía totalmente revitalizado.

¿Quién era ella para alejarse de él cuando creía haberse vuelto adicta a su forma de ser? La forma en que sus ojos cielos rechinaban de determinación, por amor a su pueblo, por esfuerzo, por responsabilidad, por valores que, aun siendo nacido de otro mundo, él tenía. Ella no era nadie para negarse a sentirse irremediablemente atraída a él. Era inevitable, incluso Hinata sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo.

—Entonces tenemos que devolvérselo —continuó Kiba frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al ver a su compañera de equipo. La chica se veía dolida, pero no de manera física, sino en el alma. Y eso estaba rompiendo su corazón. Ella era su hermanita y era insoportable para él y para Shino el verla sufrir. Aun si ella sufría de amor.

¿Por qué Hinata tenía que ser tan dada en pensar sobre los demás más que en ella misma? Aunque Kiba muy dentro de sí, sabía que poco tenía que ver con un acto altruista, la palabra "amor" flotaba en el aire como una burbuja llenándose y siendo incapaz de estallar, aunque fuera tan frágil como para que el viento la llevará. Hinata estaba siendo mecida como esa burbuja, y Kiba sabia que cuando estallara, podrían suceder muchas cosas.

—Hyuuga —Sasuke, viendo que la situación se estaba tornando tensa, se tragó el nudo en su garganta y llamó a la peli azul; esta respingó ligeramente al escucharlo—. Estas causando un drama. Naruto elegirá lo que sea conveniente para él y para su pueblo. Piénsalo con cuidado, él no dudará, ¿o acaso no sabes lo que decidirá al final?

Los tres sabían muy bien que Naruto, luego de analizar las cosas, aceptaría que Hinata se quedara con el collar hasta que llegará el momento de despedirse. Lamentablemente, Sasuke no entendía que Hinata no quería llegar a esa despedida.

—Pero…

—Déjalo, Hyuuga. Tienes que hacer lo correcto.

Ella lo sabía. Tenían que hacer lo correcto. Eran shinobis después de todo.

Un ligero asentimiento de resignación de parte de Hinata fue suficiente para que Kiba apoyará su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la muchacha. Ella emitía un aura de tristeza casi palpable que estaba rompiendo su corazón. Sasuke frente a ellos se limitó a mirarlos con indiferencia. Jamás había tratado así a Sakura y era probablemente de que jamás lo hiciera, él estaba comprometido a salvarla de todo y de todos, aunque se jugará su propia vida en el proceso, había sido una promesa que cumpliría hasta el final de sus tiempos. Pero poco o casi nada mas tenia que ver con ella. Y aunque de niños se llevaron mejor, Sasuke decidió crear una separación, no estaba listo para que le rompieran el corazón una vez más.

Kiba y Hinata podían sentir amor entre ellos, pero Sasuke no podía. No estaba listo para confiar. Ellos no lo entenderían. Nadie podría entenderlo, nadie podría sacarlo de esa oscuridad donde durante muchos años estuvo metido. Jamás. _Jamás. _

—_N-No pienso rendirme. Protegeré a mi familia… y a los que amo con mi vida si es necesario. ¡Es una promesa!_

¿Cómo Naruto y él podían tener el mismo objetivo, pero ser tan diferentes? Naruto era luz y Sasuke, oscuridad.

Negó con la cabeza cuando un rayo de luz cruzó por su cabeza. No, ese niñato rubio no podría salvarlo. Si, era divertido y agradable estar a su alrededor, y no negaba que le sacó una que otra sonrisa, pero solo era cortesía. Una cortesía Uchiha. Naruto no era nada para él. Absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera un amigo. Solo era un estudiante del que se libraría al cabo de un par de semanas más.

—_¿Entonces porque le cediste una victoria? ¿Por qué confías en que se volverá un grandioso luchador? ¿Por qué puedes escuchar sus pensamientos cuando peleas con él?_

Solo veía su potencial. Era una cosa completamente diferente el hecho de considerarlo su amigo. Era solo su alumno predilecto. Un alumno que a la larga nunca volvería a ver. Por alguna razón esa idea le dolió tanto como el hecho de perder a Sakura. Con una sonrisa de sarcasmo oculta en su cuello de tortuga, aceptó que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sintiera un dolor así en el pecho.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez? Si, en la muerte del último integrante de su equipo.

—Esta bien.

Sasuke respingó imperceptiblemente.

—S-Se lo diremos —continuó Hinata luego de pasar el dorso de su mano por su mejilla. A su lado, Kiba acariciaba su nuca con cariño—. T-Tenemos que hacer lo correcto.

Ambos varones asintieron.

—¡Aquí estas!

Los tres levantaron la cabeza. Un pelinegro Uchiha de larga coleta y profundas orejas los observaba con una sonrisa desde encima de un poste de luz.

—Los he estado buscando desde las seis, no los encontré en el pozo.

—Salimos antes —fue la escueta respuesta de Sasuke. No era mentira del todo. Al parecer la aldea de Naruto tenían que recibir con honores a una sacerdotisa esa tarde, por lo que los estudiantes tuvieron que retirarse antes para que preparan el festejo. Los aldeanos invitaron a los ninjas a quedarse, pero estos declinaron. Había muchas cosas que hacer en Konoha.

—Entiendo —respondió su hermano luego de echarles una mirada rápida.

Luego de un segundo, desapareció del poste y reapareció junto al grupo de amigos de su hermanito menor. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que hubiera hablado con los integrantes del equipo ocho y no esperaba tener una conversación con ellos en esas circunstancias.

—Muy bien —empezó el pelinegro mayor—. Cuéntenme todos los detalles de esta "aventura".

.

_Hace 3 días_

—Comprendo —indicó Itachi luego de analizar el musgo del pozo entre sus dedos.

Eran las siete de la mañana del día siguiente a esa conversación larga entre los cuatro. Después decidieron llevar a Itachi al lago Nakamura para que los acompañara a checar el pozo más a fondo. Todos sabían que el hermano de Sasuke era un genio que solo nacían cada milenio, él podría notar algo más que ninguno de los tres hubiera notado antes, eso era seguro.

—Es muy antiguo —concluyó Itachi al sentir la madera rasgada en la yema de sus dedos—, la madera esta astillada y corroída por las termitas. No tiene apariencia de ser reciente, lo cual es contradictorio en todos los sentidos.

Hinata asintió, ella sabia bien que ese pozo había aparecido muy recientemente como para tener una antigüedad que lo llevara casi a lo vejestorio. Era algo que no tenía sentido.

—¿Si me lanzó por aquí llegare al otro lado? —consulto el pelinegro mirando el interior a detalle.

—Solo con este collar —señaló la peli azul para luego introducir su mano en su pecho y enseñarle el collar. Este giró muy lentamente ante la fugaz mirada del Sharingan de Itachi. Fue solo un momento en que sus ojos se pusieron rojos, pero fue más que suficiente. Un largo temblor recorrió a Kiba. Nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a esos ojos color sangre.

—Bien —luego de eso, saltó al pozo siendo seguido rápidamente por Sasuke.

Ambos hermanos inspeccionaron a fondo el final del pozo.

—Hay una magia antigua en esta tierra —suspiró Itachi siendo escuchado por su hermano, que lo miró con curiosidad—. Tiene un chakra poderoso y anciano.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—He conocido a muchos sensores, aprender algunos trucos de ellos es muy útil —el pelinegro se levantó de su posición para después sacudirse la ropa de ninja.

—Kiba dijo que olía a sangre.

—Oh, sí. El olor a sangre es casi palpable. Suele utilizarse mucha sangre para realizarse rituales prohibidos. Eso hace aun mas peligroso y misterioso este lugar. Es casi sobrenatural —Itachi se detuvo un momento y luego de mirar la tierra, añadió—. Tal vez estoy exagerando, pero… por todo lo que veo, puedo calcularle una antigüedad de más de 500 años.

Sasuke abrió los ojos levemente—Estas exagerando.

—Probablemente, aunque todo me diga que no lo es.

Ambos salieron luego de un incómodo silencio.

—Tengo que ver el pozo después de cruzar al otro lugar. A lo mejor hay algo mas que se pueda notar y que nos dé una pista más clara —indicó el Uchiha con sinceridad. Si quería notar algo distinto, tenia que ver las dos caras de la moneda. No podía sacar nada apresurado ahora, sino cuando fuera capaz de ver la verdad. Tenia sus sospechas… pero primero tenia que confirmarlo con sus ojos—. Cuando un ritual se realiza, utilizas todo tu chakra, sin embargo, este es un tipo especial de jutsu o _magia _que no esta del todo reglamentado. Solo puedo asumir que el chakra está dividido por este cambio de dimensión. Ya tengo el registro del chakra antiguo de aquí, necesito ver el del otro lado para definir lo que sucede.

—Itachi-san, realmente es considerado un genio —sonrió Hinata luego de escucharlo. Haciendo a Sasuke bufar y a Itachi sonreírle con dulzura. Kiba se limitó a rascarse la cabeza, poco o nada había entendido de la explicación del hermano de Sasuke. No podía opinar mucho en realidad.

—Gracias.

—Ya vámonos —gruñó el pequeño Uchiha para luego lanzarse al pozo, seguido de Kiba.

—¿Cómo funciona exactamente? —inquirió Itachi a la peli azul junto a él.

—Simplemente saltamos.

Después de eso, Hinata lo tomó de la mano y saltó junto a él.

Los ojos de Itachi revolotearon por todos los lados luego de saltar, las estrellas estaban rodeándolos a los cuatro como si estuvieran en una habitación azul brillante. Impresionante, pensó Itachi. Una verdadera locura escucharlo, pero una cosa totalmente distinta, vivirlo.

Cruzaron al otro lado luego de unos segundos más. Los cuatro estuvieron muy apretujados ahí en el pozo luego de saltar. El único que no río al verse en esa situación cómica fue Sasuke, de hecho, su amargada cara hizo que las carcajadas empeoraran ahí dentro.

—¿Podemos salir ya?

Luego de darle un espacio, Sasuke saltó, luego Kiba, finalmente Itachi y Hinata.

Tal y como se había suscitado en su propia dimensión, Itachi se acercó a inspeccionar tanto la superficie del pozo, las lianas y el musgo que lo rodeaban; además del interior de este. Cuando salió, tenia una pequeña sonrisa que puso muy nerviosa a Hinata. No era exactamente una sonrisa de felicidad, sino una sonrisa enigmática y nostálgica.

—Este pozo se ve mejor que el de Konoha, son pequeñas cosas, pero, solo aparenta dieciséis años.

—¿Y porque esa diferencia?

—Podrían ser muchos factores, uno podría ser que-

—¡Debemos de dejar de encontrarnos así!

Los cuatro voltearon rápidamente al escuchar una nueva voz aparecerse junto a ellos. Un rubio revoltoso de cálida sonrisa llevaba entre sus brazos una funda de paja que envolvía flores de distintos colores. Hinata sintió un vuelco en el corazón al verlo, se supone que aun faltaba media hora para las ocho, que era el inicio de su entrenamiento de todos los días; sin embargo, verlo ahora, de forma totalmente inesperada, le llevó a sentir una electricidad recorriendo su espalda.

Naruto le sonrió, y ella le correspondió al saberse vista.

—Naruto-kun…

—¿Naruto? —consultó Itachi con los ojos ligeramente abiertos. Primero miró a la distraída peli azul delante de él para luego mirar al rubio de hermosos ojos azules—¿Te llamas Naruto?

El rubio, viendo al nuevo integrante del grupo de sus sensei, sonrió anchamente como solamente él sabía hacer y le contestó rápidamente en una voz alta y chillona.

—¡Ese es mi nombre, Naruto!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_N/A: ¡Lamento la tardanza amiguitos! Como comprenderán, la universidad esta especialmente dificultosa estos tiempos, sobre todo por los exámenes parciales. Sin embargo, se vienen las vacaciones. ¡Yeiii! Eso me dará tiempo para actualizar mis historias y continuar mis proyectos aun no subidos. (Tengo unos muuuuy buenos)_

_De todas formas, muchas gracias por continuar confiando en mí y seguir esta historia. ¡Estaré esperando sus reviews con mucha ansia! ¡Deséenme suerte con todo para traer la próxima actualización! ¡Os quiero!_

_Y hasta luego. _

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**PD: Cualquier parecido con el universo de Inuyasha es mera coincidencia -guiño guiño-**

.

Aqua

_Capítulo 8: ¡Naruto! Parte 2_

.

_Hace 3 días_

—¿Esto es lo que hacen todos los días?

—Creo habértelo mencionado —replicó Sasuke viendo como su hermano miraba embobado el entrenamiento que realizaban los aldeanos. Todos estaban corriendo gran parte del campo mientras Kiba y Hinata conversaban, y en ocasiones les gritaban algunas sugerencias para mejorar su respiración.

—Si, lo sé —Itachi entrecerró los ojos al notar al rubio posicionarse delante todo el grupo. Los músculos en sus brazos resaltaban de forma penetrante en los pliegues de su ropa, el sudor corría por su cara desesperante mientras su nariz exhalaba un aliento regular y aparentemente no agitado. El Uchiha inspeccionó sin ningún pudor todas sus características, sobre todo aquellas mejillas con bigotes. ¿Era a lo mejor una de las características resultantes de la familia Uzumaki o de la familia Namikaze?

Tenia una personalidad abrumadora que le recordaba a las mejores épocas de Kushina, sin contar que era la viva imagen de Minato. Entonces… lo único que lograba hacerlo dudar acerca del aparente parentesco con ellos eran esas mejillas con bigotes. No terminaba de entender cuál podría ser la razón.

—¿Hasta qué hora te quedarás? —preguntó Sasuke para luego arrodillarse y ver a los aldeanos correr.

—No lo sé.

La mirada de su hermano menor fue de muerte después de su respuesta. Él solo sonrió.

—Pensaba solo revisar el pozo pero… —Itachi se detuvo un momento mientras indagaba en la postura semi tensa de su pequeño hermano. Entrecerró los ojos al notar que estaba escuchándolo pero con la mente en un lugar completamente diferente. El Uchiha mayor exhaló un suspiro casi invisible luego de aceptar que su pequeño hermano había crecido y ya era capaz de perderse en sus pensamientos sin perder el hilo de una conversación—parece que encontré algo _interesante._

—¿Interesante? —su distante tono de voz solo hizo a Itachi sonreír.

—Sí, interesante.

Sasuke dio un leve parpadeo confundido, como si acabará de despertar de un poderoso pensamiento que lo tenía atrapado; estuvo a punto de preguntarle a que se refería con "interesante" cuando en eso se escuchó un grito proveniente de los aldeanos. Instintivamente ambos Uchihas voltearon la mirada para encontrarse una escena que no esperaban ver tan pronto.

Un enorme demonio, de más de 20 metros de altura, salió de entre los arbustos aplastados con un mazo de madera en su mano izquierda y una vestimenta corroída y sucia envolviendo su cuerpo. Tenía una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus puntiagudos dientes y sus tres ojos estaban bañados en su sangre. El hedor que emanaba de él era desagradable, Itachi reconoció el indudable olor a carne humana entre las uñas de aquella bestia.

—¡Hacia atrás! —gritó Kiba mientras se posicionaba delante de todos los aldeanos. Automáticamente estos empezaron a correr hacia donde los Uchihas se ubicaban, encima de una pequeña colina. Sasuke se levantó de su posición y caminó con lentitud hacia la dirección de Kiba y Hinata. Los aldeanos corrieron aún más rápido al verlo acercarse.

Los quince hombres sabían perfectamente que el más fuerte del trio era Sasuke, por lo que estar cerca de él era como una droga de seguridad que les permitía respirar con tranquilidad. Sasuke era su carta de triunfo. Definitivamente ellos no morirían mientras su salvadora, Sasuke y aquel muchacho castaño que también los instruía, estuvieran por ahí. "Estamos salvados" pensaron mientras caían pesadamente en la cima de la colina, muy cerca de las rodillas de Itachi.

El pelinegro mayor no se movió mientras admiraba como su pequeño hermano iba al encuentro del demonio junto a Kiba y Hinata.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —sonrió el ogro de tres ojos.

El mazo del monstruo subió a la copa del árbol más cercano; con toda la intención de impactar contra el suelo del pasto aceleró su trayectoria descendente hasta donde la única mujer permanecía de pie. El impacto generó una polvareda que escondió momentáneamente la presencia de aquellos tres humanos. Sin embargo el ogro, ignorante de que aun permanecieran vivos el castaño y la chica, sonrió mezquino para girar su cabeza al grupo de humanos sobre la colina.

Pensando muy dentro de sí, que esta noche se daría un banquete como hacía muchos años no había tenido.

—¡Oye tú!

Antes de poder dar cualquier paso, el ogro miró al suelo, donde una diminuta criatura le impedía el paso. Un rubio de duro mirar le hacía frente a él. Un rubio de ojos azules, de inexistente musculatura y sin olor a poderes espirituales en él. El ogro no supo si reírse por lo ridículo de la situación o sentirse insultado porque un simple humano pensara que tenía oportunidades contra él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, humano? ¿Acaso quieres morir?

—El único que morirá hoy serás tú.

—¿Has perdido el juicio?

Los aldeanos en la cima de la colina estaban perdiendo el color al no notar a ninguno de sus maestros por el claro.

Una risa escalofriante recorrió en ondas expansivas hacia todos los presentes—A pesar de ser un demente y un flacucho, apuesto a que sabrás delicioso.

—¡Naruto! —gritó Yuuto con miedo al ver como la mano del ogro empezaba a acercarse al cuerpo del hombre más fuerte de aquella pequeña aldea a la que pertenecían. Un escalofrió recorrió por cada uno de sus miembros, Naruto moriría si ellos no hacía algo, el rubio perecería solo para protegerlos.

El rubio se mantuvo impasible mientras veía a cámara lenta como la mano de esa monstruosidad se acercaba a su cuerpo.

Unas pisadas sobre la colina se escucharon, era el sonido de alguien corriendo desesperado, pero en definitiva no era en dirección a Naruto, era algo completamente contrario. El rubio solo cerró los ojos y confió, aunque sus manos sudaran espesas y aunque sus instintos le gritaran que corriera, Naruto se quedó.

Naruto confió…

Y ganó.

Un largo quejido se escuchó del monstruo mientras tomaba su mano, tenía clavadas tres flechas enterradas en los nudillos, eso hizo a Naruto pestañear confuso y voltear a ver a su salvador. Yuuto, por otra parte, mantenía un arco largo en las manos y varias flechas regadas en el suelo, su frente estaba sombreada y sudaba a mares. Sin embargo, Naruto tuvo que admitir que se veía realmente genial desde su posición.

—Los mataré, ¡definitivamente los mataré!

Automáticamente Naruto corrió en dirección a la colina donde los aldeanos estaban, detrás de ellos estaban todas sus armas (solían dejarlas cerca por si es que aparecía algún monstruo como en ese momento). Rápidamente esquivó a Itachi y se lanzó a tomar su hacha. El mango de madera se sentía desgastado pero seguro. Su hoja había sido recientemente afilada por lo que podía confiarse en atacar de forma limpia. Eso se sentía aún mejor.

Con el hacha en mano, corrió en dirección a Yuuto.

De cerca, el rubio pudo notar lo fuerte que temblaban sus piernas y lo duro que estaba tratando de tranquilizarse. El rubio sintió pena por él, y muchísima empatía. Él también sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar en el pecho, que su pulso se aceleraba a cada pensamiento de luchar, a cada pensamiento de atacar, a cada pensamiento de morir y proteger.

Pero Naruto estaba listo, y sabía ahora que Yuuto también lo estaba, aunque temblará como una hoja. El nuevo disparo de una flecha lo distrajo de su discurso mental, Yuuto se veía un poco más tranquilo ahora que estaba a su lado.

Un nuevo quejido se hizo escuchar.

—¡Escucha demonio! ¡Esta es nuestra aldea y vamos a protegerla!

Los aldeanos echados en el suelo observaron al rubio admirados.

—Acabaremos contigo siendo un equipo. ¡Yo que tú me rendiría y daría la vuelta!

—Enano, tú morirás primero —gruñó el ogro mientras tomaba entre sus gruesos dedos las flechas clavadas en lo más hondo de su piel para arrancarlas de sí.

—Naruto… —suspiró uno de los aldeanos siendo perfectamente escuchado por Itachi quien nunca se movió de su sitio. El pelinegro Uchiha jamás había creído tener el don de la palabra, para eso estaban esos carismáticos personajes de cabellos claros y optimismo por los cielos. Sin embargo, sentía que debía decir algo para terminar de empujar a esos indecisos y, notablemente, acobardados aldeanos.

—¿Qué es Naruto para ustedes?

Tal y como imaginó, aquellos hombres voltearon a verlo.

—Ese niño tiene la tenacidad de un guerrero, tiene un liderazgo nato y apuesto que está preparando un discurso para animarlos en unos minutos más —los ojos a su alrededor no dejaron de observarlo—. Aun sabiendo de estas cualidades, no aparenta ser alguien presumido o fuera del camino. Ese niño los ve como sus camaradas. En mi mundo es morir o matar, así que los lazos más fuertes siempre serán los que son acompañados por afecto. Alguien que apenas conoce a su compañero perecerá en la batalla. Pero si confías tu espalda, podrás darte cuenta de que no necesariamente morirás y hasta es probable que ganes.

Itachi tragó saliva un momento antes de continuar.

—Lo que trato de decir es que confíen en Naruto. Ese niño morirá antes de verlos morir a ustedes. Aprecien su lealtad, es verdadera.

Los brillosos ojos de los aldeanos se llenaron de fuego ante las palabras del Uchiha. El pulso acelerado aumento su ritmo y antes de que cualquiera de los presentes se diera cuenta, todos estaban corriendo en dirección a sus armas. Los ojos brillosos, las manos sudorosas y aquellas sonrisas nerviosas hicieron un espectáculo deprimente para el enemigo, pero precioso para Yuuto y Naruto.

El rubio sintió el pecho hincharse al verlos posicionarse junto a ellos. Estaban dispuestos a pelear, a proteger a sus mujeres e hijos, a sus amigos y a su aldea. Estaban dispuesto a morir si se daba el caso, pero a ganar la guerra. El hacha de Naruto bajo su palma estaba ardiendo como un volcán, la adrenalina de saberse acompañado estaba introduciéndose como una droga por debajo de sus poros. Tenía que actuar o podría volverse loco.

—Chicos…

Todos asintieron frente a Naruto, no era necesario que los animara, estaban claramente dispuestos a seguirlo.

—¡Es hora! —Naruto alzó su hacha sintiendo como se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro—¡Venceremos! Por nuestra familia y por nosotros.

Un poderoso rugido de guerra resonó de esa parte de la colina.

El ogro, por otra parte, agito su mazo con furia, ¡definitivamente los cenaría!

Detrás de este, Kiba se rasco la nariz con la manga al sentir que involuntariamente se estaba formando una sonrisa. A su lado, Hinata tenía las manos entrecruzadas sobre el pecho, y mostraba la más bella de sus sonrisas a nadie en particular. Ambos descansaban atentos sobre una rama que los escondía perfectamente pero que le permitía admirarlo todo. Era un árbol frondoso donde no solo estaban ocultos ellos, sino también Sasuke.

El pelinegro estaba apoyado sobre una de las ramas, recargado en el tronco principal, mirando como el grupo de aldeanos que había estado entrenando decidía por fin tomar las armas y luchar. Con los labios fruncidos rugió en su mente que ya era la _maldita _hora.

—Vivan… —el soplido que soltó el Uchiha se perdió con el viento. Sus manos apretaron sus antebrazos, tenía que confiar así como lo hizo Naruto. Sonrió con sarcasmo… y pensar que estuvo a punto de saltar sobre el ogro para cortarle el brazo antes de que lastimará al rubio.

Un incesante sonido de pasos lo hizo estirar la mano para echar a un costado las hojas que no le dejaban ver. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, los aldeanos estaban corriendo como unos locos hacia el ogro. Sin embargo se veían distintos desde su posición, no se veían estúpidos y suicidas. Es más, casi podía asumir que estos tenían una idea para hacer caer al colosal monstruo frente a ellos.

La mirada de Sasuke se desvió sin poderlo evitar. Itachi seguía ahí.

El pelinegro mayor sintió su mirada y chocó sus negros ojos contra los de su hermano menor, luego sonrió levemente. _Así que ahí estaba…_

—Es ahora o nunca —un aldeano junto a Itachi preparo su arco y lo estiro, posicionándose muy cerca del Uchiha, este lo miro incrédulo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—¿Qué haces? —no se contuvo a preguntárselo, al ver que el aldeano seguía apuntando en dirección al monstruo pero no soltaba la flecha ni se acercaba para apuntar mejor. Seguía ahí, al lado suyo.

—Naruto me dijo que lo protegiera. Sabemos que es el hermano mayor de Sasuke-sensei, así que todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que uno de los arqueros se quedará a protegerlo. Es decir, yo.

Itachi no supo si sonreír por su preocupación o sentirse ofendido. Sin embargo no dijo nada y se quedó ahí.

Unos pasos más a la derecha estaba Yuuto con tres aldeanos más con él, todos tenían fuertes arcos largos en las manos; sobre el pasto y cerca de sus pies habían arcos de mediano y corto tamaño, además de muchas flechas esparcidas y otras colgando sobre el carcaj de sus espaldas. Los tres mantenían los ojos muy abiertos mientras veían los movimientos del monstruo frente a ellos. Cuando el ogro de tremendo tamaño aparentaba una apertura, automáticamente soltaban las flechas para que dieran hacia un punto vital.

Era ridículo negar que el nerviosismo estaba calando en su interior, pero aun a pesar de las voces de derrota en sus mentes, o aquel temblor en sus piernas… Yuuto y sus dos compañeros podían jurar sobre el cielo que se sentía genial proteger a sus compañeros de lucha, a sus familias y a su aldea.

Por otra parte, la gran mayoría de los aldeanos centrados en el ataque frontal habían avanzado hacia el gigantesco cuerpo de la bestia monstruosa.

—Pequeñajos, ¡los haré mi cena! —tan pronto como dijo eso, alzo su mazo de madera con furia. Inmediatamente Naruto hizo dos señas hacia los aldeanos más cercanos a él. Estos asintieron con el ceño fruncido e inmediatamente corrieron detrás del ogro. Lo rodearon rápidamente antes de que su furioso mazo de madera chocara contra el suelo. Nada más impactar, creo un revuelo de polvo que hizo a Naruto y compañía subir los brazos para protegerse.

Un largo gemido resonó de la garganta del monstruo. Los aldeanos alzaron sus cabezas por la sorpresa. De una forma conjunta casi imposible, los arqueros habían disparado tres flechas en el cuello del monstruo mientras que los aldeanos detrás del monstruo habían atacado directamente a sus pantorrillas.

—¡Así es! —se escuchó el grito radiante de uno de los aldeanos. Ni siquiera Naruto pudo esconder su brillante sonrisa al notar como, adolorido, el ogro caía de rodillas al suelo. Dejando su grasoso cuerpo a merced de los pequeños aldeanos de su alrededor. Lo último que pudo notar el ogro luego de poder _ligeramente _acostumbrarse al dolor, fue una manada de humanos correr en dirección a su cuello, y en como un rubio, liderando el sequito de muerte, alzaba su hacha con un sonrisa de victoria.

.

—¡Ni una baja! ¡Ni una sola baja!

Los cuencos repletos de sake chocaban entre si mientras sonaba una melodía de festejo creada por algunos hombres y algunas mujeres jóvenes de la aldea. La mayor parte de los adultos sacudían los pies desnudos sobre el húmedo pasto mientras celebraban el hecho de que no había ocurrido ni una sola baja luego de la pelea contra el monstruo. Y aún más considerando que su heroína, Hinata, ni sus otros maestros, Sasuke y Kiba habían intervenido en lo absoluto.

De hecho, luego de decapitar al ogro, los tres cayeron de los arboles cercanos con una sonrisa. Los aldeanos, con la frente perlada por el sudor, no estaban seguros de gritar, llorar o que hacer en ese momento.

—Íbamos a intervenir si algo malo sucedía, ténganlo por seguro —fue lo único que dijo Kiba como consuelo mientras observaba como los asustados aldeanos _pero vivos _caían rendidos sobre el suelo.

El _Abuelo _y la _Abuela _bailaban junto a los adultos mientras sacudían sus cuencos rellenos de jugo alcoholizado. A diferencia del insípido y quemante sake, ellos preferían algo más dulzón para su paladar. Por otra parte del jolgorio, estaba Hinata, Sasuke, Itachi y Kiba, en ese orden, sentados en un tronco especialmente decorado para ellos.

A pesar de que solo habían observado en la pelea, los aldeanos estaban realmente agradecidos por haberlos entrenado tanto. Después de todo, ya habían podido observar sus frutos después de la incesante tortura física que tenían que soportar de parte de sus entrenadores.

Un poco alcoholizado por recibir sake de Yuuto, Naruto se lanzó sobre la espalda de Sasuke haciendo al pelinegro chillar y tratar de quitárselo de encima.

—¡Sasuke-sensei, tienes que decir unas palabras!

—Cállate, Naruto. Apestas —alego el Uchiha mientras cerraba sus fosas nasales con su mano. No era ninguna exageración, el rubio tenía el aliento apestando a alcohol.

—¡Yo no apesto! —el rubio se detuvo un momento antes de continuar—Quiero decir… ¡me bañe hace dos días!

Unas largas carcajadas se hicieron oír de los aldeanos que observaban la cómica escena que protagonizaba el rubio y su estricto maestro. Un grito de los aldeanos fue un gracioso "Báñate cochino" que solo hizo reír con más fuerza a los presentes, incluyendo a la tímida Hinata que había decidido solo observar como interactuaban los demás a su alrededor.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia el cielo donde el atardecer estaba haciendo acto de presencia. Ya era tarde y tenían que regresar a donde provenían. Hinata se levantó causando una alarma en sus compañeros shinobi, los cuales habían olvidado por completo que tenían que regresar. Ella solo les asintió en disculpa por su sorpresivo aviso corporal.

—¡Sasuke-sensei! ¡Unas palabras! ¡Unas palabras! —ignorante de la situación, Naruto siguió jalando del cuello al pelinegro quien harto de su palabrería, lo empujo lejos de él.

—Está bien. Diré algo.

Itachi se sorprendió gratamente mientras veía como los aldeanos se reunían alrededor de su pequeño hermano. Sasuke seguía acomodando el cuello de su camisa al mismo instante en que todos guardaban silencio para escuchar al Uchiha, quien fue considerado el más poderoso de entre los maestros presentes.

—Escuchen. El día de hoy, los quince aldeanos que siguieron nuestro entrenamiento, han logrado derrotar a un ogro de tamaño considerable —los mencionados alzaron el pecho orgullosos mientras algunos vítores sueltos resonaban de fondo—. El objetivo del entrenamiento era que fueran capaces de enfrentar a un monstruo que amenazara sus vidas, pero sin poner en riesgo la misma. El día de hoy demostraron que son capaces de ellos, por lo que pueden considerarse graduados de este entrenamiento —culmino el Uchiha mientras abrió los brazos para demostrar su punto, finalmente los entrecruzo para voltear la mirada y caminar en dirección al pozo.

Absolutamente nadie dijo nada mientras el Uchiha seguía caminando lejos de ellos.

—Disculpe, Hinata-sama…

Una jovencita de su edad, se acercó a Hinata quien, con muchas cosas revoloteando en su cabeza, solo pudo mirar a la jovencita y asentirle, dejándole en claro que estaba escuchándola.

—¿Qué significa "graduados"?

Ella respondió autómata—Significa que ya no necesitan más entrenamiento de nosotros. S-Se acabó…

.

.

.

.

.

.

_N/A: ¡Oh Dios! Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que actualice esta historia, pero ahora que han vuelto las vacaciones pienso retomarla y acabarla. Como pueden ver algo ya está terminando, no falta mucho para que la historia también culmine. ¡Gracias por leer!_

.

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**PD: Cualquier parecido con el universo de Inuyasha es mera coincidencia -guiño guiño-**

.

Aqua

_Capítulo 10: Graduados_

_._

_Hace 3 días_

—¿Estamos "graduados"?

—¿Qué es lo que significa exactamente "graduados"?

—No entiendo…

Kiba se acercó lentamente hacia su compañera de largos cabellos azulinos, la mirada de la muchacha se veía desorbitada… desorientada; y eso estaba preocupándolo en demasía. Hinata era de las personas que mantenían la calma ante la adversidad, es decir, ella no necesariamente iba a mostrarse impávida pero tenía un buen manejo de sus emociones en las misiones y en cualquier tipo de situación, siendo sinceros.

Sin embargo, Kiba tenía que admitir que Hinata estaba perdiendo su autocontrol a cada segundo que pasaba. Los murmullos iban aumentando su volumen, y los cuchicheos, que antes eran imperceptibles, ahora eran una conversación sin escrúpulos. El castaño apretó su puño sin saber que decir o que hacer por su compañera, escuchando impotente como los aldeanos en estado confuso se preguntaban entre ellos que era lo que significa "graduados".

—Kiba-kun… yo…

—Está bien, tranquila —dijo al notar como los grisáceos ojos de la muchacha se llenaban de lágrimas—. Respira con calma.

Inmediatamente la tomó de los hombros y le sonrió con paciencia, como nunca antes había hecho con ninguna otra persona. En su interior, se preguntó cuál hubiera sido la reacción de Shino al verlo en ese estado de calma absoluta solo para proteger a la Hyuuga. Con un suspiro aceptó que mucha reacción no hubiera visto, a lo mucho y el Aburame le hubiera alzado una ceja con curiosidad.

—T-Tengo que hablar con él.

Antes de que pudiera replicarle algo, la muchacha se soltó de su agarre y corrió detrás del Uchiha menor.

—¡Hinata, espera!

—Déjala ir —su inexistente carrera se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar a Itachi detrás suyo, Kiba había pensado que se iría con su hermano… _vaya sorpresa_, tuvo que admitir. La sonrisa de Itachi se veía calmada y amigable, aunque a Kiba, a estas alturas, poco le importaba como se lo estaba tomando el hermano mayor de Sasuke, después de todo, él no había sido parte del entrenamiento que habían llevado a cabo durante las últimas semanas.

—Si las miradas mataran, ya estaría muerto —le sonrió Itachi haciendo al Inuzuka fruncir el ceño con más fuerza.

—Si te soy sincero —empezó el muchacho mientras arremangaba las mangas de su chaqueta—, preferiría estar con mi compañera en estos momentos. Creo que lo entiendes…

—Por supuesto —le mencionó el pelinegro mayor para luego tomarlo del hombro amistosamente. Kiba entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, esto no le estaba gustando para nada. No es que no confiara en Itachi, es decir, toda la aldea confiaba en él, era la mano derecha de la Hokage actual, sin contar que era de entre los más poderosos de la aldea en estado activo. Era una persona a la que sus aliados admiraban y sus enemigos, temían.

Sin embargo, Kiba, por más que se dejara llevar muy fácilmente por la situación, confiaba en sus instintos; y el pelo erizado de su nuca estaba advirtiéndole desde hacía buen rato que no se quedara a solas con él.

—Sin embargo —continúo el Uchiha, para luego apretar su agarre en el hombro del Inuzuka—, hay algo que quise decirles esta mañana y no pude hacerlo por… cierto personaje. No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo más, así que te lo diré a ti, así que, compártelo con Sasuke y Hinata, ¿sí?

Itachi espero su asentimiento, y después de verlo, no lo volvió a dejar a hablar o reaccionar durante un _buen _rato.

.

—¡Sasuke-san! ¡Espera, Sasuke-san!

El Uchiha menor se detuvo despacio y espero hasta que la muchacha se posicionará a su lado. La pequeña Hyuuga se tomó dos minutos para recuperar su aliento mientras el pelinegro la observaba de pies a cabeza con altivez. Como si estuviera viendo un conejo a punto de ser cazado por un lobo hambriento. Ese tipo de mirada, enviaba ligeras corrientes a la espalda de Hinata. Ella tenía que admitir que los Uchihas tenían unos ojos ónix preciosos pero sombríos y terroríficos. Hinata también tuvo que agregar que ella, sobretodo, no era nadie para juzgar, considerando que tenía, probablemente, los ojos más raros de toda la aldea… pero la mirada de Sasuke estaba calando por cada uno de sus poros.

Estaba empezando a sospechar que de verdad era una coneja, y él, un lobo mostrándole los dientes.

—S-Sasuke-san… quisiera saber a qué se… refería con…

—¿Con qué? —su gruesa voz solo hizo a Hinata estremecer. Su sobresalto no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke en lo absoluto.

—Al decirles que están… _graduados…_

—¿Qué tiene?

—¿Por qué dijo eso?

—Porque lo están —respondió él sin más—. Nuestro objetivo fue entrenarlos para que fueran capaces de defenderse de aquellos monstruos, y hoy demostraron que pudieron hacerlo solos. Sería un desperdicio de tiempo seguir entrenando a esos aldeanos cuando ya han logrado alcanzar la meta propuesta. No hay nada más que nos ate aquí.

—Pero…

—Hinata —ella se calló ligeramente aturdida y bajó la mirada, el tono de voz de Sasuke había decrecido considerablemente. Además de que la había llamado por su nombre, usualmente se refería a ella por su apellido, así que no estaba segura de que significaba que la llamará por su nombre en esta situación. Ella, de pronto, sintió que algo resbalaba por su mejilla, sorprendida por la sensación, llevó su mano hasta la misma, empapándola rápidamente. Estaba llorando.

Estaba llorando… ¡y frente a Sasuke!

Haciendo gala de una fuerza de voluntad que jamás había tenido o sentido, cerró los parpados con fuerza, mientras escurría sus dedos contra sus mejillas para limpiar sus traicioneras lágrimas. Aquellos lastimeros sollozos, que no recordaba haber contenido con tanta fuerza antes, suyos querían escapar de su garganta pero se obligó a contenerse. No se iba a mostrar más débil de lo que ya se veía frente al Uchiha, el cual, sin verlo, ella sabía perfectamente que la miraba con asco.

Aunque trató y trató durante serios segundos, no pudo detener sus lágrimas, y casi con pena y resignación estiró sus manos bajo sus ojos, logrando sentir como las gruesas gotas de su llanto escurrían como un riachuelo sobre sus palmas desnudas. Abrió los ojos, perezosa… sus manos se estaban llenando y ella no podía detenerlas. Su labio empezó a temblar.

Definitivamente iba a romperse.

—¿Por qué estas llorando?

Ni siquiera pudo sorprenderse al escucharlo. Con ironía, se preguntó internamente cuando se iría y la dejaría sola para que pudiera llorar tranquila.

—¿Tienes una razón para llorar siquiera?

Ella no respondió.

—Hinata.

Un nuevo estremecimiento de miedo la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

—**¿Por qué estas llorando?**

Su tono demandante hizo que Hinata le respondiera contra su voluntad—Porque me enamoré de él.

—¿Te enamoraste?

—Si… —suspiró con vergüenza y con un nudo en su garganta, continuó—Me enamoré de Naruto… y no quiero estar lejos de él.

—…

—Pero… ahora que les dijiste que están graduados, ya no tengo una excusa para seguir a su lado.

—Hi-

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo ahora? ¿Qué puedo hacer al saber que no podré verlo nunca más? De solo pensar en tener que regresar a mi hogar, sin la posibilidad de volver a ver su risa o su forma de ser, rompe mi corazón. Lo último que quiero es alejarme de él… porque —antes de continuar, Hinata levantó su rostro con determinación, había fuego en su mirada así como también había amor. Sus blanquecinos ojos chocaron contra los de Sasuke, y con valentía no apartaron su mirada—porque yo, a Naruto, lo a-

Su frase fue interrumpida debido a que, con un rápido movimiento, Sasuke posicionó su palma sobre sus labios. Curiosa por esta reacción, mostro su interrogante mediante su mirada. El Uchiha tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ladeada hacia un costado. Aunque no tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, la Hyuuga podía apostar que se veía avergonzado.

—No es el momento.

Seguidamente Sasuke dio un largo suspiro. Abrió sus ojos y en su negrura, Hinata halló unas disculpas discordantes. Ahora se sentía muchísimo más confundida.

Pero Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a _seguir ocultándolo_, así que, luego de despegar su palma de los labios de Hinata, la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a que se girará, dándole la espalda a él, ella emitió un pequeño quejido de sorpresa para luego mirar al frente.

Los pensamientos de Hinata dejaron de funcionar en esos precisos instantes.

Un rubio de hermosos ojos azules estaba frente a ella, tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos abiertos de par en par. La miraba embelesado pero sobretodo asombrado. Hinata Hyuuga supo en ese mismo instante que era lo que había sucedido… definitivamente, por la cara del muchacho, él la había escuchado… había escuchado lo que le había dicho a Sasuke sobre él.

Por eso también, el pelinegro la había detenido antes de que dijera algo aún más íntimo.

—¡N-N-N-Naruto-kun!

El rubio tragó grueso al escuchar su nombre y bajando su cabeza, medianamente avergonzado, le asintió.

—¿E-Escuchaste _todo_ lo que… dije?

Los, ya de por sí, brillante ojos azules de Naruto resplandecieron, y nuevamente con un sonrojo aún más fuerte que el anterior, desvió la mirada…

…y le asintió.

.

_Hace dos días_

—…y eso pasó.

Eran las tres de la tarde, y Shino nunca se había sentido más feliz de estar en esos momentos con Kiba. Durante el último tiempo, sus compañeros se la pasaban toda la mañana y tarde tras la dimensión del otro lado del pozo así que… siendo sincero consigo mismo, se había sentido algo solitario. Era agradable, de alguna manera, volver a ver a Kiba nuevamente a una hora que por lo general la pasaba ocupado.

Aunque como le había mencionado hace unos instantes, ya no volvería a estar ocupado.

El Inuzuka dio un bostezo para luego acariciar a Akamaru—Desde entonces, Hinata no ha querido salir de su habitación.

Shino había escuchado de Kiba la historia que había sucedido entre el tal Naruto y su tímida compañera. Según el castaño, había sido llamado por Sasuke mientras hablaba con Itachi, el pelinegro mediante un clon le había _ordenado_ que fuera hacia donde estaban él, Hinata y Naruto. Kiba un poco asombrado por la _petición, _accedió, y corrió hasta su encuentro, hallando al Uchiha sobre un árbol, casi erizado como un gato mientras Naruto lloraba en el suelo, moqueando y berreando como un bebe frente al inconsciente cuerpo de una Hyuuga de largos cabellos azulinos.

—Esos idiotas ni siquiera la tenían cargada, la habían dejado sobre el frio y húmedo pasto.

—Seguro tenían miedo de moverla.

Kiba dio una sonrisa llena de ironía—Naruto es un idiota por naturaleza, no se puede hacer nada contra él. Pero Sasuke no lo hizo porque no le dio la maldita gana. Se quedó como una gárgola sobre ese árbol, mirando como levantaba a Hinata; y nos siguió hasta el pozo como una sombra.

—Mh…

—Ahora que lo pienso, parecía como si tuviera alergia y nosotros fuéramos los virus.

—Sasuke suele comportarse de forma muy rara a veces.

—Es un imbécil, eso es lo que es.

—¿Quién es un imbécil? —una voz femenina hizo acto de presencia ante los dos muchachos, la peli rosa conocida como Haruno Sakura, compañera de Sasuke, tenía sus redondos y verdes ojos sobre ellos. Se veía curiosa y expectante por su respuesta.

—Pues tu compañero —le respondió Kiba con sorna. Su ceño fruncido no podía dejar de arrugarse al solo recordar a ese altivo Uchiha seguirlo como un _anbu _mediante todo el trayecto hasta el pozo—. De solo recordar su cara, me entran ganas de vomitar.

—Eso es raro —le respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa—. Sasuke-kun es _muy _guapo. Ese tipo de reacción no es usual.

Instintivamente, Kiba hizo el sonido de alguien cuando vomita pero lo único que salió de su boca fue aire. Akamaru a su lado, ladró extrañado mientras movía levemente su cola. Había veces en que su amo fingía ser un idiota, y otras veces en que realmente se comportaba como uno. Akamaru ya no estaba tan seguro de como discernir entre esas actitudes.

—Exagerado —suspiró Sakura.

Un largo suspiro corrió desde la boca del castaño.

—Lo importante ahora es como hacer que Hinata quiera salir de nuevo.

—Escuche algo al respecto —intervino la peli rosa mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Kiba y posaba sus blanquecinas manos sobre sus rodillas. Sus ojos dieron una vuelta al paisaje, era el campo de entrenamiento del Equipo 8; con una pequeña sonrisa recordó a la pequeña Hinata entrenar desde lejos con sus compañeros, mientras una Sakura de largos cabellos la espiaba asombrada de su precisión.

Sakura recordaba no tener muchos ejemplos femeninos de su edad para guiarse. Ella consideraba a Ino una igual, más que una superiora, Ten Ten era buena pero aun así creía que podía tener cosas que mejorar tanto como ella. Sin embargo Hinata era precisa, era perseverante y sus ojos no le permitían tener un vacío en su defensa.

Ella, a sus chiquillos ojos verdes, era el ejemplo que necesitaba.

Desde muy temprana edad le tomo estima, aunque nunca logrará acercarse para pedirle entrenar, siempre que la veía pasar por el rabillo de su ojo, volteaba a verla. Sakura tenía que admitir que estar con Hinata era sentirse una estrella, divagando en el espacio pero nunca alejándose de su luna. Como un mosquito rondando la luz.

Era curioso, aunque no desagradable.

—¿Qué escuchaste?

—Que Hinata no quería salir de su casa… aunque no sabían la razón —respondió la peli rosa mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por su pantorrilla y empezaban a jugar con su calzado.

Kiba le sonrió abiertamente—¡Oh sí! ¡Con respecto a eso, pues resulta que…!

Una mano sobre su hombro interrumpió abruptamente su discurso, tanto la Haruno como el Inuzuka voltearon su cabeza para ver al susodicho. Shino recogió sus lentes antes de hablar.

—No creo que sea correcto que divulgues esa información. ¿Por qué? Porque no creo que Hinata quisiera que esto llegue a oídos de todo el mundo.

Un pronunciado ceño fruncido se formó en las cejas de la peli rosa—¿Insinúas que se lo voy a contar a todo el mundo?

Una gota de sudor recorrió el cuello de Kiba mientras Shino volvía a acomodar sus lentes pero ligeramente más perturbado—No me refería a eso…

—¿Entonces?

El ceño de la peli rosa seguía acrecentándose y las movidas de Shino sobre sus lentes se hacían más seguidas. El castaño en medio de los dos tenía, desde hacía un buen rato ya, un escozor de miedo recorriendo su espalda al ver que la tensión en la atmósfera rebasaba lo moderado. Era bien conocido por la aldea que Sakura era dada a mostrar su opinión con sus puños, y aunque sus víctimas, por lo general, eran criminales, o pervertidos, también era bien sabido que la Haruno no tenía, exactamente, mucha paciencia.

—Hinata es muy tímida —empezó el Aburame, mientras su compañero, a su costado, se mordía los labios nervioso—, que Kiba divulgue algo que la avergüence, sobre todo a Sakura, a quien estima mucho, solo hará peor su situación.

Lentamente la tensión en el aire empezó a descender. Solo entonces, Kiba y Shino pudieron aspirar una gran bocanada de aire, tranquilos.

—Entiendo —mencionó la peli rosa con un suspiro desganado—, aunque no necesariamente este de acuerdo. Después de todo, yo también soy su amiga.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó dentro del cuello del abrigo de Shino. Estaba acostumbrado a la presencia usual de Hinata y de Kiba, el maestro canino era especialmente ruidoso y durante el tiempo en que recién se conocían, Shino estuvo muchas veces a punto de tirar la toalla. Sin embargo, era ahí donde entraba la usuaria del Byakugan, ella era tranquila y serena, por lo general un soporte perfecto para la antisocial personalidad de Shino y el carácter explosivo de Kiba.

Llegando a un punto donde ella se volvió la razón principal por la cual aun seguían juntos al paso de los años. Por supuesto, mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más fácil era estar con ellos, se terminó volviendo una… agradable costumbre. Llego a un punto donde Shino se sentía seguro de darles la espalda, por que sabia, sin la necesidad de mirar de reojo, que ambos estarían ahí, resguardándolo.

El maestro de los insectos no recordaba haber tenido una estrecha relación con alguien más aparte de su clan. Podría considerarse que Kiba y Hinata fueron las primeras personas en hurgar dentro suyo y descubrir su _diamante interior._

—Solo podemos decirte que sucedió algo lo suficientemente vergonzoso que hará a Hinata encerrarse, probablemente, hasta que _cierta persona _pierda la memoria.

—¿Cierta persona? — espetó Sakura curiosa.

—Se llama Naruto —le contestó Kiba ignorante de la mirada homicida que le daba su compañero. Kiba volteó con un estremecimiento al sentir su sed de sangre. El castaño sudó frio—. ¡No pasará nada por que le dé su nombre! ¡T-Tranquilízate, Shino!

La Haruno suspiró—No creo ser capaz de saber más con ese nombre. No lo conozco, ni nunca lo he escuchado.

—Qué extraño —mencionó Shino en suspiro—, ¿no se suponía que Sasuke le tenía que contar a sus compañeros lo que sucedía?

—Como si no lo conocieras —resopló Kiba mientras trataba de guardarse su mirada resentida. El castaño sabía perfectamente, desde hacía mucho, que el Uchiha no pensaba –ni en broma– contarle algo de lo que hacía a los demás integrantes de su equipo. El pelinegro era lo bastante reservado y _antipático _como para ignorar la sugerencia que le habían hecho Kiba y Hinata acerca de contarle la situación a Sakura o Sai.

La peli rosa observo el rostro resentido de Kiba y con un suspiro apoyó su blanquecina mano sobre el hombro del chico, este no se movió—Lamento lo que haya hecho Sasuke, tengo la sensación de que tiene algo que ver con todo esto.

—La verdad es que si —gruño el Inuzuka.

—Soy su compañera, así que… tengo responsabilidad, en parte, de sus acciones. Por lo que, si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar a Hinata… por favor, díganmelo.

El castaño le dio una mirada tranquila antes de que empezara a llegarle varios pensamientos en lo que Sakura podría ser útil.

—De hecho, hay algo en lo que puedes ayudarnos.

La sonrisa perruna de Kiba empezó a poner nerviosa a la chica y a Shino. Nada bueno podía salir de las ideas de Kiba, ¿verdad?

.

.

.

.

.

.

_N/A: Aquí les va otro capítulo, el próximo esperemos que no tarde demasiado, a veces depende mucho de mi humor =( en fin, espero que les halla gusto, y nos leemos 3_

.

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**PD: Cualquier parecido con el universo de Inuyasha es mera coincidencia -guiño guiño-**

.

Aqua

_Capítulo 11: Confianza_

_._

_Hace 1 día_

—¡Sasuke-kun!

El pelinegro dio la vuelta para notar a su peli rosa compañera de equipo acercarse a él a un paso intranquilo. Sasuke era un ser bastante astuto y analizaba hasta lo más cotidiano, tanto que se había vuelto un hábito para él, por eso, al observar a la muchacha con un rostro entre afligido y avergonzado, supo que algo extraño iba a sucederle. Preparado para esquivarla, engancho fuertemente su pie al suelo para que, dado el caso, fuera capaz de eludir su inesperada presencia.

Sin embargo la muchacha se detuvo justo en frente de él con un gran sonrojo recorriendo sus mejillas. Esto a Sasuke estaba empezando a molestarlo, no era ningún secreto que su compañera estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, no era como si hubiera tratado de ocultarlo, pero jamás se le había declarado tan abiertamente como para pedir salir con él. Y sinceramente él esperaba que eso jamás sucediera.

Su preparado pie empezó a apretarse contra el suelo, listo para huir si es que la muchacha decidiera empezar una conversación que el prefería no tener.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Sé que te estoy molestando, pero seré rápida.

El pelinegro alzó la ceja.

—Kiba mencionó que tomaste el collar de Hinata, y realmente lo necesita —dijo ella mientras un ancho sonrojo se reforzaba con firmeza en sus usuales pálidas mejillas—. Entonces, ¿podrías… dármelo?

Un ceño fruncido de molestia cruzó por la cara del Uchiha al escucharla, la verdad no esperaba que sacará un tema como ese, especialmente ella que supuestamente no sabía sobre nada de lo que hacían Hinata, Kiba y él. Su negra mirada se fijó, entonces, en como chica revolvía sus manos, nerviosa, sobre su estómago. Solo entonces él reconoció su estado, estaba avergonzada por pedirle algo a él. Probablemente pensaba que lo estaba molestando, y por eso se veía tan afligida. Él dio un suspiro, era tan fácil leerla.

—¿Te dijo él para que lo quería?

Ella tragó—Dijo que iba a devolvérselo a Hinata.

—Si lo hace, ella cometerá una locura —mencionó el pelinegro imaginando la manera en que la peli azul escaparía con el collar en dirección al pozo para lanzarse de cabeza a encontrar a Naruto.

Sakura lo miro incrédula. Kiba le había dicho que Sasuke tenía un collar que le _pertenecía _a Hinata, nada más que eso, y le pidió que le dijera al Uchiha que pudiera devolverlo. La peli rosa, de hecho, no sabía nada más. Su mirada interrogante fue rápidamente captada por el astuto Sasuke quien, indiferente, negó con la cabeza.

—Solo dile al Inuzuka que me quedare con el collar por ahora.

—Pero… ¿el collar no es de Hinata?

—No, es de otra persona.

—Entonces —suspiró la chica, entendiendo muy poco de lo que estaba sucediendo, primero Kiba le mentía sobre la pertenencia del collar, además Sasuke aparentaba negarse muy fuertemente a darle ese objeto a la Hyuuga. Sakura también era una chica muy inteligente y ágil mentalmente, pero tener tan pocos datos que asociar a un caso que parecía tan banal, estaba superándola—, ¿devolverás esa alhaja a su dueño?

El pelinegro lo meditó un momento antes de contestarle.

La verdad es que sería la mejor opción de hacer en una situación así, él ya había dejado en claro que los entrenamientos de la aldea habían culminado, por lo tanto no era necesario que ninguno de ellos volviera a cruzar el pozo para encontrarse de cara con aquella misteriosa dimensión que habían estado visitando. Sus ojos sin brillo recorrieron su alrededor, una brisca decidió saludarlo desde la profundidad de los arboles a su espalda.

El parque donde se encontraba, estaba casi a los límites de Konoha, por lo que gran parte de su espesura formaba parte de los bosques que protegían y ocultaban la aldea. Si un niño osara acercarse a dichos árboles, fácilmente podría perderse y cruzar el final de los límites de Konoha. Por eso mismo, este era el único parque con un acceso directo a la salida de la aldea, muy distante a la entrada usual que utilizaban los ninjas con misiones.

Y también era el lugar que los ninjas jóvenes _como Hinata _usaban para escaparse de la aldea durante la noche a visitar otros lugares fronterizos, como el lago Nakamura donde se hallaba el pozo que conectaba a Naruto.

¿Por qué Sasuke estaba ahí? Realmente no podía recordarlo. Sin embargo, traía en el cuello aquel collar de dudosa procedencia, además de que sus pasos habían estado a pocos metros de hundirse entre las hojas magulladas que lo llevarían hacia las afueras de Konoha. Él no quería huir, ni mucho menos, jamás había tenido el pensamiento de alejarse permanentemente de Konoha, por lo que sabía que saldría y volvería.

Su cuerpo lo había llevado hasta ahí justo antes de que Sakura lo llamara.

En su momento se preguntó qué era lo que hacía pero ahora estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer.

—Sí, lo devolveré. A su verdadero dueño.

.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Un largo resoplido que había estado aguantando, resonó de las fauces de la peli rosa. Por ende, lo primero que recibió Kiba al verla acercarse, no fue una respuesta a su pregunta, sino un golpe en el hombro que lo hizo jadear de confusión.

—¡Argh! ¿Qué te pasa?

Los ojos jade de la muchacha se estrecharon con resentimiento—Me hiciste molestar a Sasuke-kun inútilmente. Dijiste que el collar era de Hinata pero él me contó que no lo era. ¡Mentiroso!

—¡Yo no te ment-! —luego de unos segundos de analizar la situación, golpeó su palma con su puño al darse cuenta—Bueno, técnicamente tiene razón, es de Naruto…

—¡Tu…! ¡Perro sarnoso! ¡No sabes la vergüenza que tuve que pasar frente a Sasuke-kun!

—Sí, sí, seguramente. Pero necesitamos ese collar para pasar al otro lado…

—¿Otro lado? ¡¿Por qué siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo importante?!

Shino, al lado de Kiba empezó a sudar profusamente, Sakura se veía furiosa y avergonzada, terrible combinación para una personalidad tan explosiva como la que tenía la muchacha de cortos cabellos. El Aburame subió su brazo para acomodarse los lentes y observar de reojo al castaño presente, se veía tan idiotizado pensando un "plan" que le permitiera volver a tener el collar, que Shino se dio cuenta que inevitablemente la peli rosa no se aguantaría la paliza que le daría por estar tan ensimismado.

Sakura era explosiva, estaba avergonzada, furiosa y para rematar la estabas ignorando… Shino se preguntó_, ¿acaso quieres morir?_

Ante todo, el Aburame era un ser de pocas palabras, pero sabía comunicar bien lo que pasaba, así que decidió contarle a Sakura la situación, antes de que decidiera sacarle la verdad a golpes a Kiba, quien, por cierto, seguía distraído murmurándose cosas a sí mismo.

—Sakura, lo que sucede es que…

—Te escuchó.

Una gota de sudor recorrió desde su sien hasta la barbilla, un corto pensamiento lo invadió en ese segundo, _necesitaba una ducha._

…

—Tch, hubieran dicho eso desde el principio. Aunque no termino de entender una cosa…

—¿Mh? —Kiba despertó de su ensoñación y miro a la única chica presente, con duda.

—Supuestamente el plan es conseguir el collar para traer a ese tal Naruto a nuestro mundo pero, mi pregunta es, ¿cómo están seguros de que podrá pasar? Quiero decir, Kiba, Sasuke-kun y Hinata han logrado ir pero hay una probabilidad de que eso no suceda para la otra parte. Dices que el collar le perteneció a Naruto, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, él también aparentaba nunca haber cruzado el pozo, a nuestra dimensión. En realidad, podrían ser muchos factores —Sakura alzo el índice—, uno, nunca se lanzó al pozo; dos, saltó con el collar puesto pero no pudo cruzar; tres, se lanzó sin el collar puesto y no pudo cruzar, así que no volvió a intentarlo; cuatro, jamás había existido el pozo, hasta que los tres llegaron. Si consideramos estas opciones, una de ella confirma que no es capaz de cruzar, mientras las otras tres serian un "a lo mejor podría pasar…" Eso quiere decir, de que la probabilidad de que no fuera capaz de pasar es más alta que la probabilidad de que sí. Al final, todo se remonta en un "tal vez" que puede llegar a ser una negativa a la expectativa.

—Eso tiene sentido —murmuro Shino; a su lado, Kiba había desfallecido por la sobrecarga de uso de neuronas—. Dado que todo se remonta a un "tal vez", no sabremos la respuesta hasta que intentemos hacer cruzar a Naruto. Considerando un 25% de probabilidades de que no fuera capaz de cruzar como algo seguro.

—Oye Shino, me está doliendo la cabeza.

—Pero no podremos intentarlo, sino obtenemos el collar; es la llave para que podamos ir a esa dimensión.

—Lo único que se me ocurre a este punto… —mencionó Sakura mientras bajaba la cabeza—es que dado que Sasuke-kun se dirige para allá, seamos capaces de cruzar con él.

—No lo va a permitir en lo absoluto —opinó el Aburame mientras acomodaba sus lentes. El Uchiha era demasiado frio para cualquier situación, explicarle que tenían pensando traer a Naruto a su mundo, seguramente lo erizaría y con mucha mayor razón, se negaría a cooperar.

—Lamento decir esto pero…

Kiba alzó la mirada, al igual que Shino para escuchar lo que diría la peli rosa.

—Realmente no necesitamos su aprobación.

.

El Uchiha surgió de entre los arbustos como un espectro, su paso cansado luego de salir de los límites de Konoha, lo habían llevado directo al lago Nakamura, frente a él se hallaba el pozo maltrecho que solía llevarlos, a Hinata, Kiba y él, a una dimensión que no formaba parte de nada de lo que él conocía. Sin detenerse, sus manos tomaron la madera desgastada del pozo que durante tanto tiempo había visto, aquel pozo viejo y a punto de destruirse lo había llevado a un lugar donde había conocido gente con la que había conversado y pasado el rato.

Sasuke no hacia lazos de fraternidad con todo el mundo, por ende, su cariño real no era recibido en tan solo unos cuantos meses de verse con alguien. Recordaba haber tenido muchos problemas incluso con el equipo diez y el equipo ocho, antes de que decidiera abrirse a ellos. Por supuesto, la idea de querer a alguien más, en este punto de su vida, era algo inaudito.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, acariciando la madera astillada de un pozo que sin querer lo había llevado a un personaje de comportamiento estridente. La oscuridad aplastante del fondo del pozo de pronto le pareció muy atrayente, con paciencia y lentitud tomó asiento sobre la madera, con los pies hacia el interior del pozo.

Tenía que devolver el collar, nada tenía que hacer en ese lugar nuevamente, ni siquiera era necesario que hablara con aquel rubio, con poner el collar cerca de la cabaña de los jefes, el Abuelo y la Abuela, de la aldea sería suficiente. Pero, por alguna razón, se le hacía tan difícil dar ese paso final que lo llevaría a ese destino inamovible.

Tres veces.

Tres veces vio morir a sus compañeros de equipo. Razón suficiente para cerrarle su corazón al mundo entero, y aunque la oscuridad que lo llenaba era tan abrumadora como el fondo de aquel pozo al que pensaba lanzarse… cuando terminaba de atravesarla lo único que podía encontrar era luz. Acostumbrado a alzar la mirada y encontrarse con un espléndido cielo y una mano amiga dispuesta a ayudarlo a salir. Sasuke no quería volver a confiar para sufrir.

Pero ya lo había hecho otra vez. Sus puños le mostraron una fuerza comparable a la suya, un diamante en bruto que faltaba pulir, una mano amiga aparte de las que ya conocía, y aunque parecía insólito en su cabeza, todo él había terminado de aceptar que su capacidad para confiar había sido renovada.

—_Tengo que despedirme_ —con ese pensamiento en mente, se lanzó al pozo para encontrarse con el rubio y acabar con todo esto.

—¡Lo logramos!

Con un ceño fruncido, Sasuke dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el grito de victoria de Kiba, la pequeña sonrisa de Sakura y el tranquilo Shino.

—¿Pero… que? ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?!

—Tranquilo, Sasuke-kun —le sonrió la peli rosa mostrándole con las manos el signo de la paz—. Solo estamos aquí para traer a un tal Naruto con nosotros.

—¡¿Qué?! —inquirió él incapaz, a este tiempo, de mantenerse al margen.

Shino se acomodó los lentes con paciencia—Todo sea por nuestra compañera. Espero lo comprendas… Sasuke.

Finalmente todos llegaron al otro lado del pozo y mientras el azulado vistazo del cambio de espacio tiempo que se producía, desaparecía; Sasuke se tomó el puente de la nariz con molestia. Mientras había estado divagando en sus pensamientos, esos tres desgraciados habían invadido su espacio para saltar al mismo tiempo que él, llevándolo al otro lado del pozo sin que realmente fuera su intención. Sasuke sentía que si pudiera, realmente sería capaz de matar a alguien ahora mismo.

—Regresen —fue su única orden después de saltar fuera del pozo. Los tres ninjas que lo habían seguido saltaron en su dirección y con una sonrisa inocente, negaron con la cabeza.

—Eso no pasara Sasuke —le sonrió Kiba mientras pasaba a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y corría hacia el interior del bosque.

—Realmente lo lamento, Sasuke-kun —pronuncio sumisa Sakura, con las manos en posición de ruego, mientras con una sonrisa juguetona seguía a Kiba para cumplir con su objetivo.

—Volveremos en un momento —prosiguió Shino e igual que sus compañeros anteriores, pasó por el lado del Uchiha y siguió el rastro de Sakura y Kiba.

Por su parte, Sasuke, que se encontraba realmente sorprendido por la descarada actitud de esos tres, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, y antes de arrepentirse por algo más, tomo carrera para alcanzar a ese trio de malhechores que lo único que harían seria traerle problemas. Sakura más que nadie, recibiría un castigo que ella lamentaría por el resto de sus días; si la actual media ley del hielo que aplicaba sobre ella le parecía muy suave, entonces que se anduviera olvidando de volver a escuchar el tono de su voz.

¡Sasuke Uchiha ahora estaba realmente enfadado por su comportamiento infantil!

¡Mira que seguir los planes desesperados y sin sentidos del ninja de los bichos y el perrucho descarado!

Sakura iba a tener que pagar con sangre por su _traición._

Por otra parte, Kiba con una sonrisa de maldad que nadie iba a quitarle de la cara, apuró el paso al sentir al pelinegro Uchiha tomar la misma ruta que ellos y acercarse peligrosamente a su posición. Con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca tuvo que aceptar que la velocidad de Sasuke no era, para nada, algo que debería subestimarse.

Como si fuera algún tipo de invocación, pronto llego hasta el lado de Shino, el ninja de los bichos mantuvo su rostro impasible al notarlo; esperando algún tipo de ataque del Uchiha preparo algunos insectos de contraataque, sin embargo Sasuke parecía no tener ninguna intención de detenerlo o luchar con él. Su mirada negra ciertamente exteriorizaba su enfado, sin embargo no parecía estar destinado hacia él.

Como tal, Sasuke simplemente lo ignoró y siguió de frente, pero logró escuchar el grito del Uchiha antes de que este se perdiera entre los arboles delante de él.

—¡Sakura!

La susodicha sintió un escalofrió recorrer desde la puntas de los pies hasta el final de su cabeza, el tono de voz de Sasuke se notaba grueso, varonil y enfadado. Él jamás la había llamado de esa manera, y jamás lo había escuchado dirigirse a alguno de sus compañeros con un tono de voz tan demandante y enojado. Ella, con la vellos de la nuca erizados, se obligó a si misma a saltar los arboles con mayor rapidez.

—¡Detente, Sakura!

—¡No nos sigas, Sasuke-kun! Regresaremos en unos momentos.

—Realmente me estas enojando… —la oscuridad en su voz chocó de plano en la espada de la peli rosa.

Ahora ella estaba realmente asustada por lo que su compañero Uchiha podría hacerle. Ella sabía que estaba arriesgado su pellejo y la fina línea de cordialidad y afecto que Sasuke sentía por ella. Su respeto era algo que le había costado mucho obtener, y su cariño fue un plus que realmente no esperaba merecer a pesar de los años que llevaban juntos. Ahora mismo estaba arriesgando todo eso por… ¡ni siquiera sabía realmente por lo que se estaba arriesgando!

Ella no conocía a ese tal Naruto, ¡y si bien Hinata era su amiga, no eran tan cercanas!

Si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, la razón por la que estaba ahí era porque quería saber un poco más de Sasuke. Ver con sus ojos a ese tal Naruto que fue capaz de ganarse el aprecio y la confianza de la persona que ella más quería en el mundo. Si, por supuesto, también lo hacía por Hinata pero… una parte egoísta de ella también lo hacía porque quería conocer un poco más del mundo que Sasuke Uchiha había estado visitando recientemente.

Ella sentía que la paciencia de Sasuke se agotaba, lo sabía bien pero… ¡poco más de tres años habían estado juntos! ¿Realmente su relación se rompería por desobedecerlo de esa forma?

¿Ese tipo de relación realmente podía llamarse _amistad_?

—¡Sakura!

—¡No me detendrás, Sasuke-kun! —su rápida respuesta descolocó ligeramente a Sasuke, quien conservaba una posición cercana a ella aunque algunos metros más atrás.

—¡Tu…!

—Quiero conocer un poco más de lo que Sasuke-kun ha estado viviendo estos días, siempre he sentido que hemos sido tan lejanos a pesar de que somos amigos y compañeros de equipo, ¡si tú… no confías en mí para contarme lo que sucede, siquiera déjame descubrirlo por mí misma, de esta forma no te molestaré directamente!

Sasuke ni siquiera supo que responderle al escucharla. La voz de Sakura gritándole era desconocida para él, nunca había visto su molestia ser dirigida hacia su persona. Ella había sido muy sumisa a su alrededor, sonriéndole, apoyándolo, escuchándolo y consolándolo. La peli rosa siempre le mostró el lado de su cara donde ella siempre sonreía y era amable, entonces Sasuke se prometió protegerla, porque apreciaba su presencia junto a él, porque ella era la única que le quedaba de tantas muertes, a cambio, ella tenía que hacer caso de lo que Sasuke dijera.

Si había peligro, Sasuke solo tenía que hacer una seña para que Sakura desapareciera de la escena y él pudiera encargarse de la amenaza. Ella jamás le dijo que no, y se quedó, muy tranquila, en la cárcel de cristal que había construido para ella. Aunque Sasuke no lo dijera con palabras, realmente se preocupaba por su seguridad, y acostumbrado a que ella lo mirara con adoración, aprendió a ser callado y evitar contacto íntimo con su _protegida_.

En algún momento de su vida, mientras lloraba por la muerte de uno de sus compañeros, termino idealizando a la Sakura amable que compartía su angustia. Asustado de perderla, la obligó a someterse a su desesperado cuidado, descuidando su propia actitud estando con ella. Si Sakura no cumplía sus órdenes, ella moriría.

Sasuke amaba como un Uchiha, y como tal, su amor dolía.

—_¿Por qué he estado tan asustado de que ella se declarará?_

Con rechazarla debería ser suficiente, ¿verdad?

Pero si la rechazaba, ella se alejaría de él, ¿no?

Pero si la aceptaba… ¿no estaría mintiéndole a ella y a su propio corazón?

Sin escuchar nada más, sus pasos se detuvieron en una rama. Sakura al sentirlo detenerse, se posó tranquila sobre una rama para mirarlo. El Uchiha se veía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Solo déjame hacer esto —susurró. Él si la escucho—. Prometo volver, ¿está bien? Somos amigos y compañeros, intenta confiar en mí y espéranos en el pozo.

Ella dio media vuelta para seguir a Kiba.

—Por favor… Sasuke.

Su nombre sin honoríficos lo hizo cerrar los ojos. Sakura se había ido, y a su lado, Shino se unía a ella.

La última vez que había confiado, uno de los suyos murió. Era por eso que ahora él hacia las cosas solo. Nimiedades como esta en realidad no deberían ser un problema, sin embargo lo eran; porque dentro de esas banalidades, habían unas reglas no escritas que él creía inamovibles, pero que Sakura acababa de destruir.

—Solo confiar, ¿eh? —dijo a nadie en particular.

Antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo en realidad.

Ante una situación de riesgo inexistente, se vio a si mismo regresar sobre sus pasos. Iba a aprender a confiar otra vez, aunque solo fuera una tontería, por Sakura… y por cierto rubio que pronto volvería a ver.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**PD: Cualquier parecido con el universo de Inuyasha es mera coincidencia -guiño guiño-**

.

Aqua

_Capítulo 12: En Konoha_

_._

_Hace 1 día_

Había pocas cosas que Sasuke Uchiha podía declarar como erradas, la mayor parte de sus decisiones estaban perfectamente fundamentadas, a base de lógica, precisión y una exhaustiva investigación previa. Dar un paso en falso en la misión significaba la muerte para cualquiera de su equipo, y haberlo vivido en carne propia tres veces empeoraba la situación.

Su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado al olor de la muerte rozando sus fosas nasales, sus manos temblaban de emoción por la adrenalina y sus pies se disparaban hacia el peligro. Por supuesto, eran emociones que durante una batalla debía calmar, era un ninja educado para ser sigiloso y correcto, lo último que se esperaría de él era que se lanzase de cabeza a la batalla sin más ideas que la de pelear con ambos brazos.

Y era porque todos sus compañeros muertos habían sido de esa manera, es que Sasuke había tenido que esforzarse el doble, para proteger la vida de su insensato compañero, la de la única mujer del grupo, y la suya propia. Su integridad física sobre todo era la que siempre terminaba pendiendo sobre un hilo de araña.

Confiar, entonces, incluso en sus propios compañeros, se volvió una tarea casi imposible.

Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba tomando el camino que lo llevaría hacia el pozo. Estaba tomando la ruta contraria a la que un equipo, que deseaba detener, se dirigía. El Uchiha iba a un paso lento y pausado pero constante. Sorprendido por su propia reacción al pedido de su compañera, debido a la costumbre de verla siempre sometida a su alrededor. Su aparente enfado incluso se había diluido con el paso del tiempo, el poco recuerdo que tenia de una molestia pasajera en su mente, pobremente se había convertido en cenizas que el viento se llevó definitivamente.

Sus pies se detuvieron frente al pozo que conectaba esa extraña dimensión con Konoha. De alguna forma estaba harto de esa dimensión, había presenciado la declaración de amor vergonzosa de la Hyuuga, había sufrido por no maltratar a los aldeanos y ahora estaba obedeciendo los pedidos de su peli rosa compañera.

¿Qué seguía ahora? ¿Hacer una pijamada con las chicas? ¿Una fiesta del te?

¡¿Abstinencia de misiones?! ¡¿Qué su Sharingan se seque?!

Antes de poder encontrar más razones por las cuales tomar su propia vida, escuchó los pasos apurados de Shino, Kiba y Sakura en su dirección. Junto a ellos resonaba la voz extra de una persona que él conocía muy bien.

Una sola mirada lo dejo atontado, ¡era un maldito secuestro!

Kiba tenía a Naruto sobre su hombro como un mísero saco de papas, y aunque el muchacho estaba consciente y se negará a que lo cargará de esa manera, el castaño ni se inmutó y no paró hasta llegar al pozo y lanzarlo de cabeza hacia el fondo. Sasuke ya no supo si sorprenderse, decir algo o que _rayos_ hacer.

—¡Kiba bruto! No tenías que lanzarlo así —le reprendió Sakura.

—Bah, estará bien, tiene la cabeza como una piedra.

—¿Ahora pueden explicarme qué sucede? —intervino Naruto desde el final del pozo, los cuatro muchachos le dieron una mirada desde arriba. El rubio tenía las manos en la cintura y su ceño fruncido estaba empezando a arrugarse de mala manera. Aunque no se veía tan amenazador con ese chinchón rojo y vibrante sobre su cabeza.

—No puede ser… —gimió la peli rosa al verlo—Está consciente.

—Te lo dije.

—¡¿Pueden explicarme de una vez que sucede?!

—El _sujeto N _está exigiendo una explicación —intervino Shino mientras acomodada sus lentes.

—Solo ignora al _sujeto N _—aconsejó su perruno compañero con una sonrisa radiante—. Siempre ha sido un buscapleitos.

—Yo creo que deberíamos decirle al _sujeto N _la razón del porque vamos a llevarlo con nosotros —mencionó Sakura mientras ponía un dedo en su mentón, si ella estuviera en la posición del rubio, definitivamente gritaría por una explicación.

Naruto en el fondo del pozo empezó a sentir que las venas en el cuello se inflamaban al escuchar como esas personas lo trataban como algún tipo de sujeto de prueba.

El Uchiha dio un suspiro—Tienen que estar bromeando… ¿en serio es _sujeto N?_

—Ríete todo lo que quieras, fanfarrón —le reclamó Kiba—, pero entérate de que fue idea de tu compañera aquí presente.

La cara de asco que le dirigió Sasuke a Sakura fue trascendental, ¿para esto había confiado en ella?

Haruno Sakura se limitó a rascarse la nuca con nervios.

—Sera mejor volver, igualmente tenemos que comprobar que seremos capaces de viajar todos hacia Konoha…

Sakura asintió a lo que dijo Kiba, completamente de acuerdo con su razonamiento. Sasuke, por otra parte, le dio una última mirada en el pozo.

—Naruto.

—¿Sasuke-sensei? —Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no lo había notado hasta el momento—¡¿También formas parte de este secuestro?!

Sakura dio una risita al oír al rubio—Sasuke-kun es nuestro cómplice.

—Eso no es verd-

—¡¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer conmigo?! ¡Podría haberlo esperado de todo el mundo menos de Sasuke-sensei! ¡Que decepción!

—Como estaba diciendo, yo no-

—¡¿A que estas esperando, Sasuke?! —inquirió Kiba alzando el puño—¡Es hora de irnos!

El pelinegro, sintiendo que una vena se estaba hinchando sobre su cien, decidió no volver a intentar justificarse, finalmente aceptó que eso estaba completamente demás, ellos no lo escucharían, y la verdad, tampoco es que le importase.

Sin nada más que decir, todos saltaron al pozo después de Sasuke.

Naruto, entre ellos, se encontró a si mismo flotando en lo que parecía ser un viaje de estrellas interdimensional, se veía fantástico, atrapante y seductor. Era aquel común viaje que solían hacer Sasuke, Hinata y Kiba para ir entre ambos mundos. Para Naruto, dado que era la primera vez que veía algo parecido, se sintió maravillado por el espectáculo.

Tan pronto como cruzaron al otro lado y salieron del pozo, los cinco muchachos formaron un círculo y sin decir absolutamente nada, se quedaron ahí, sin saber exactamente que hacer ahora.

—Entonces —empezó Naruto, viendo que el ambiente empezaba a tensarse—¿Por qué me han hecho cruzar el pozo?

—La estupidez es algo que puede propagarse muy rápidamente —le contestó Sasuke con un suspiro mientras miraba el cielo—. Tenlo en cuenta para eventos futuros.

El rubio solo pudo ladear la cabeza, incrédulo al escucharlo, había entendido el mensaje, pero no la razón para decirlo y tampoco pudo entender porque la única chica presente bajó la cabeza, o porque los otros dos varones se veían tan enfadados con su maestro.

—¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? —dijo el rubio confuso.

—Déjalo —dijo la peli rosa mientras tomaba el hombro de Naruto y lo apartaba del trio, tenía la sensación de que Kiba quería empezar una discusión con Sasuke—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Sakura.

—¡Yo soy Naruto! —expresó el muchacho con una enorme y brillante sonrisa—Entonces, Sakura-san, ¿me explicará qué es lo que sucede?

De pronto y sin que pudiera evitarse, efectivamente la discusión del Inuzuka con Sasuke empezó. Un "perrucho" por aquí y varios "arrogante" por allá, formaron un ambiente, de alguna forma, ameno. No era ningún secreto que Kiba tenía un profundo resentimiento con Sasuke desde que eran niños, además su personalidad extrovertida y escandalosa no pegaba para nada con el frio y callado Uchiha. No era la primera vez que chocaban, y probablemente no sería la última.

Al verlos, Sakura no pudo evitar dar un suspiro.

—Sí, lo que pasa es que… luego de lo que sucedió entre Hinata y tú, ella ha estado un poco…

Antes de que Sakura pudiera continuar, no puedo evitar notar que un largo sonrojo recorrió las mejillas de Naruto, el cual se veía aparentemente avergonzado por escuchar el nombre de la Hyuuga en su oración. La peli rosa tuvo que quedarse callada al ver que el niño había, ligeramente, perdido los estribos, su rostro y orejas estaban rojos como un tomate y aunque él no hacia ademan de ocultar su vergüenza, se veía muy rígido.

Ella pestañeo y le dio una sonrisa pícara, al parecer los sentimientos de Hinata no eran unilaterales, Sakura tenía que saber más al respecto.

—Según lo que me dijo Kiba, al parecer tú escuchaste algo muy _comprometedor _de Hinata, ¿es así?

El niño se quedó muy quieto, hasta que luego de un rato, solo pudo asentirle. Naruto no estaba seguro de que sus palabras fueran a salir en ese momento debido a que su mente solo acaparaba las palabras que su salvadora le había dicho al Uchiha. Definitivamente no había sido su intención espiar, y estaba seguro de que Sasuke lo había visto antes de que ella empezará su discurso…

Luego de que Hinata se desmayará por la vergüenza, él se lanzó a sus brazos asustado de lo que pudiera sucederle, incluso estaba tan nervioso y desconcertado por la situación que no pudo ni siquiera atinar a levantar a la muchacha del frio pasto. Sasuke no fue de mucha ayuda tampoco, el sujeto se escondió en la rama de un árbol hasta que Kiba llegó corriendo luego de un buen rato.

Luego de que el grupo se fuera, Naruto no supo exactamente qué hacer. Regresó a su aldea ligeramente embriagado por las palabras de la chica.

—_¿Por qué estas llorando?_

—_Porque me enamore de él._

No dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza y por más que la sacudiera, una y otra vez, el dulce tono de voz de aquella preciosa chica seguía hondando en lo más profundo de su consciencia.

—_Pero… ahora que les dijiste que están graduados, ya no tengo una excusa para seguir a su lado. _

—_Hi-_

—_¿Qué puedo hacer yo ahora? ¿Qué puedo hacer al saber que no podré verlo nunca más? De solo pensar en tener que regresar a mi hogar, sin la posibilidad de volver a ver su risa o su forma de ser, rompe mi corazón. Lo último que quiero es alejarme de él… porque… porque yo, a Naruto, lo a-_

—¿Qué era lo que iba a decir? —susurró en su soledad, notando que efectivamente Sasuke la había detenido con su mano sobre sus labios… sobre aquellos perfectos labios de durazno. Rápidamente volvió a sacudir su cabeza. ¡Estaba mal! ¡Completamente mal! Hinata era su salvadora, ella había llegado como un ángel para protegerlos, y no contenta con eso, los había instruido en el arte de la defensa.

Naruto siempre la había admirado, la había mirado desde lejos cuando corría, apreciaba su preocupación cuando ella lo socorría, y disfrutaba las conversaciones que solían tener cuando ella lo vendaba… aunque no fuera tan usual como al principio de su entrenamiento. El rubio siempre había tenido un ojo sobre ella, porque ella había salvado su familia, y en ese momento los seguía apoyando. Ella había sido tan amable, tan fuerte, tan valiente y protectora, que Naruto nunca pudo descubrir cuando fue que, de pronto, no podía dejar de verla.

Los sentimientos románticos jamás pasaron por su cabeza, la admiración que tenía era demasiado grande, la chica Hyuuga estaba en un pedestal tan alto que Naruto, por más que se esforzará, jamás podría alcanzar. Tampoco pensaba que se lo merecía, le gustaba simplemente observarla de lejos, disfrutando su risa, la forma en como acomodaba su cabello tras su oreja, o como bebía agua… dejando una traviesa gota recorrer su cuello de cisne.

Había veces que se embriagaba de su aroma, otras veces que la obligó a bailar con ella cuando no había ninguna celebración, hubo otras tantas veces en que le contó sus hazañas de cacería, sus buenos días de cosecha, o se deleitaba con su silencio. Jamás pensó en ella de otra forma que su salvadora. Pero si tuviera que pensarlo ahora, jamás había disfrutado tanto la compañía de alguien. Nunca había deseado o esperado con tantas ansias que otra persona le sonriera. Naruto sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando por su cabeza pero no había terminado de atar los cabos sueltos cuando logró escucharla.

Hinata, el objetivo de su admiración y mayor respeto, estaba enamorada de él.

De un pobre diablo que apenas y podía manejar el hacha.

—_¿Qué puedo hacer yo ahora? ¿Qué puedo hacer al saber que no podré verlo nunca más? De solo pensar en tener que regresar a mi hogar, sin la posibilidad de volver a ver su risa o su forma de ser, rompe mi corazón._

Nuevamente tuvo que sacudir su cabeza, otra vez esas palabras retumbaban bajo su cráneo y lo obligaban a rememorar todas aquellas bellas memorias con la chica de largos cabellos azulinos. Con Hinata.

—Y tú, Naruto… ¿sientes algo por Hinata? —insistió la peli rosa ante la falta de conversación del chico. Naruto, aun con un largo sonrojo recorriendo de extremo a extremo sobre sus mejillas, no supo responderle.

A lo mejor y él también sentía algo por ella…

Con las manos temblando, frotó sus brazos, sabía que ahora que tenía el conocimiento de los sentimientos de Hinata, y ahora que al parecer había cruzado a su mundo… él tendría que darle una respuesta, ¿verdad?

—La razón por la que te hemos traído aquí es porque Hinata ha estado encerrada en su hogar desde ese incidente, y sus amigos más cercanos, que son Kiba y Shino, han estado preocupados por ella. Dado que tú eres la razón de su aparente vergüenza, creían que era conveniente que pudieras hablar con ella.

—Yo… no sé qué podría decirle.

—Solo sé sincero.

Naruto trago saliva y miro los brillantes ojos verdosos de la chica. Ella estaba sonriéndole significativamente.

—Si aún no estás seguro de tus sentimientos, no es necesario que lo guardes. Díselo, conociendo a Hinata, es muy probable que ella pueda entenderlo. Es una chica muy buena y agradable.

—Si —suspiró Naruto al escucharla, la peli rosa tenía razón, Hinata era demasiado dulce… era imposible que un mundo tan destructor como el suyo pudiera tener a un ángel como ella entre sus filas. Sin embargo, a pesar de su apariencia, Naruto sabía de buena mano que ella no era débil ni frágil en lo absoluto. Mayor razón para guardar un gran respeto por ella.

—Escucha, Hinata será considerada con tus sentimientos, solo dile lo que estás pasando y seguro que encontraran una solución.

—Gracias por… apoyarme, Sakura-san.

—No te preocupes —volvió a sonreírle la chica—. Siempre y cuando no la lastimes seriamente, no tendrás que conocer a estos dos.

—¿Quiénes-?

Naruto no pudo continuar, debido a que las palabras se habían escapado de su aliento, pronto su frente se puso azul, la chica tenía una sonrisa perversa y le estaba enseñando sus dos puños.

—Sera mejor que avancemos al complejo Hyuuga cuanto antes —Shino se acercó por detrás de la peli rosa e insistió en seguir con el plan. Detrás suyo, Kiba seguía gritándole a Sasuke sobre lo despiadado, frio y feo que era.

—No recuerdo haber visto a Kiba-sensei tan molesto con Sasuke-sensei antes…

—¿En serio? —consultó la peli rosa al escuchar a Naruto, realmente sorprendida por su comentario—Aquí suelen hacerlo muy a menudo. Supongo que teniendo el objetivo de entrenarlos, no pudieron dar lugar a una pelea frente a ustedes.

Tan pronto como dijo esto, Sakura dio la vuelta para caminar recto hacia Konoha, Naruto fue detrás de ella así como Shino, y después de ellos, Kiba seguía discutiendo con el pelinegro.

—¡Ya cállate, Kiba! ¡Estás haciendo que me duela la cabeza! —luego de un rato, Sakura le gritó, sintiendo que le daría migraña si seguía escuchando las quejas del Inuzuka. A veces olvidaba como se comportaba el castaño en cuestión, una buena dosis de sus reclamos infantiles solían recordárselo.

—¡No es mi culpa que tu compañero sea tan… tan _él_!

—¡Ni siquiera tienes una razón válida para quejarte de Sasuke-kun!

Mientras Kiba chirriaba los dientes por la vergüenza, el pelinegro a su lado ni se inmutó.

—Hinata-sama nos dijo que solían agrupar a los ninjas de a tres, ¿Sasuke-sensei es tu compañero?

—¡Si, lo es! ¿Acaso quieres escuchar un poco de Sasuke-kun?

Los ojos de Naruto empezaron a brillar—¡Por favor, Sakura-san!

De pronto la conversación tomo un tinte Uchiha y siguió así hasta que finalmente pisaron el inicio de Konoha. Los árboles se hicieron reconocibles pronto y un ancho parque que todos, menos Naruto, estaban familiarizados, se hizo presente…

El rubio le dio un vistazo a su alrededor, había grandes casas, estructuras raras, una montaña con rostros y un gigantesco edificio rojo casi en el centro de la aldea… maravillado por lo que veía, avanzo un poco más.

Finalmente, Naruto estaba en Konoha.

_E Itachi estaba muy cerca de ahí._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**PD: Cualquier parecido con el universo de Inuyasha es mera coincidencia -guiño guiño-**

.

Aqua

_Capítulo 13: __Un peligroso, anhelante y destinado amor_

_._

_Hace 1 día_

—Déjame adivinar —empezó Sakura mientras sostenía el puente de su nariz con pesar, las cosas estaban empezando a tonarse oscuras y ella no pensaba dejar que siguieran por ese camino—. ¿Quieres que Naruto entre al complejo Hyuuga, sin invitación, se adentre a la habitación de una chica, dicho sea de paso, la habitación de _Hinata_, y quieres que ambos conversen sobre sus sentimientos… ahí… solos?

—Ni modo van a hablar de sus sentimientos con nosotros presentes —replico Kiba alzando una ceja.

—Estarán _encerrados solos_ en la habitación de Hinata.

Sasuke se alzó de hombros mientras Shino se acomodaba los lentes. Ninguno de los tres encontraba el problema ante lo que había dicho la peli rosa. Para ellos el tema se podía arreglar muy fácil con el solo hecho de que Naruto se presentará frente a la peli azul. Y, de hecho, eso fue lo que sugirieron, como lo más razonable.

Naruto estaba sentado, ligeramente mas alejado que ellos, en una pulcra banca del parque principal de Konoha, estaba mirando las palomas comer el maíz que les estaba tirando. Inocente, tranquilo y aparentemente incrédulo.

Shino le dio otro vistazo al rubio y regresó su mirada a la improvisada reunión, o mejor dicho discusión entre Kiba y Sakura por lo que harían a continuación, tenían el tiempo de su parte, dado que habían decidido discutirlo a pocas cuadras del complejo Hyuuga. Tan pronto como decidieran que hacer, podrían buscar a la pequeña Hyuuga para arreglarlo.

—Escuchen. Lo mejor será que yo vaya a buscar a Hinata —empezó la peli rosa viendo que estaba perdiendo el tiempo al tratar de explicarle a esos tres insensibles lo que podría pasar de dejar solos a Hinata, y al chico con la que se sentía avergonzada—. Trataré de hacerla salir y la traeré aquí.

—Ella no quiere salir.

—Ya lo sé, ya nos lo dijiste, Kiba. Sin embargo, ella piensa que yo no sé nada, supongo que será mas abierta conmigo que con ustedes que ya saben su situación.

Kiba se vio ligeramente perturbado por sus palabras.

—¿Estas segura de que funcionará? —inquirió Shino. Él estaba preocupado por su compañera, y dadas las circunstancias, sinceramente las opciones que tenia para volver a ver su sonrisa o siquiera su presencia, se estaban agotando. Si Sakura era capaz de hacerla salir, si quiera por un momento, Shino se lo agradecería de todo corazón.

—Lo intentaré —contestó ella con el corazón latiendo en la garganta. De pronto sentía que tenia una responsabilidad que no le correspondía.

—Entonces te lo confiaré —asintió Shino.

Kiba decidió no volver a replicar y Sasuke, ya harto de tanto drama, estaba alimentando a los pájaros junto a Naruto. Ahora todo dependía de su peli rosa compañera.

Ella se alejó de sus compañeros rápidamente en dirección al hogar de los Hyuuga, el actual clan con mayor prestigio dentro de la aldea. Sinceramente, de ella estar en el lugar de Hinata, sobre todo considerando tener la misma personalidad que la hija mayor del patriarca Hyuuga, era muy probable que estuviese en la misma encrucijada. Envuelta en una vergüenza que seguramente no le cabria en el pecho, y dispuesta a no volver a ver la luz del sol por más que alguien tratará de escoltarla hacia el exterior.

Sakura no estaba segura de que Hinata estuviera dispuesta a seguirla, a lo mejor necesitaría mas que solo un par de palabras bonitas para convencerla de acompañarla. Sakura vería que hacer en cuanto llegará a hablarle.

.

Kiba frunció el ceño al verla acercarse. Shino detrás suyo sintió la espalda enfriarse, y aunque quería poner una cara de disgusto, se lo guardo bajo siete llaves, en su interior.

—¿Qué has hecho?

Sakura no le respondió. Su sonrisa iba de oreja a oreja, feliz de haber cumplido su misión—¿De qué hablas?

Shino decidió no entrometerse y se unió a Naruto y a Sasuke, quienes seguían alimentando los pájaros. Un aura de _estupidez inocente_, de pronto los rodeaba los tres; _era una buena manera de escapar de la realidad_, tuvo que admitir Kiba, impetuoso por unirse a ellos. Sin embargo, volteó la mirada para posarla nuevamente en la peli rosa que acababa de llegar.

—¿Por qué tienes a Hinata en el hombro?

Ella puso un rostro de duda—Porque no quería salir.

—Así que la cargaste hasta aquí —de alguna manera no se oía tan descabellado si estábamos hablando de la explosiva Sakura. Había cumplido su objetivo, aunque no de la manera ideal. Kiba había esperado una charla de chicas con varios encontrones emocionales, un par de lágrimas por aquí y por allá, pero no esto.

—Podríamos decir que sí.

—¿Puedes bajarme, Sakura-san? —Hinata, aun en el hombro de la peli rosa tenia la frente de un terrible azul, si antes se sentía avergonzada por todo lo que había pasado, esto había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso. Para este punto, ignorarlo todo seria una forma agradable de evitar sus penurias.

—Seguro.

Tan pronto la dejo en el suelo, ella se unió al trio que alimentaba los pájaros.

—Ni siquiera notó que Naruto estaba ahí…

Sakura sonrió, ligeramente nerviosa—Creo que no debí sacarla a la fuerza.

—¿_Tu crees_?

.

—¿Eh? ¿Naruto-kun esta aquí? —consultó Hinata luego de escuchar a su compañero Kiba. Rápidamente, y luego de haber despertado de su ensoñación, volteo la cabeza para mirar a todas las direcciones. Tímida de estar cerca de él, asustada de su respuesta o reacción, e incontrolablemente avergonzada de verlo. Hinata no estaba lista para ver a ese personaje rubio a solo pocos metros de distancia, de hecho, ella pensaba que nunca jamás estaría lista para _ese _momento.

Sakura, bastante asustada y unos pocos metros mas atrás, alzaba el pulgar en una señal de ánimo. _¡Animo! _Gritaba en su interior, mientras temblando, se preparaba para la reprimenda de su compañero Uchiha, el cual, por cierto, permanecía detrás de ella, oculto en las sombras, como una pantera acechando a su presa.

Sakura no confiaba salir viva de esta.

Por otra parte, Shino sostenía de una forma _muy fuerte _la muñeca de cierto rubio para que no escapase. Los pájaros del parque ya no estaban por la zona, y la bolsa con maíz que los alimentaba estaba vacía, el chico no tenia ninguna excusa para evadir la situación.

Tan pronto como Hinata chocó sus perlados ojos con los azules de Naruto, algo se detuvo.

Ninguno de los dos supo exactamente que fue, cuando un extraño latido que nunca antes habían sentido había tomado carrera dentro de su pecho. Cuando el que parecía ser el dueño del tiempo, inusualmente había decidido estancar su trabajo, para que ambos descubrieron que no podían verse de la misma manera que antes. Fue solo entonces que Naruto descubrió su verdadero sentir, cuando vio que era incapaz de soltar su mirada, cuando le pareció no solo atrayente su rostro y figura, sino también el alma amable que podía visualizar en el brillo de sus ojos.

Cuando encontró, tras arduo trabajo, aquella mina de oro que había estado buscando y esperando, cuando finalmente pudo tomar agua luego de un paseo interminable en el desierto, o cuando sus ojos reposaron sobre el mas perfecto paisaje de naturaleza incorruptible. Todo eso lo llevaba al mismo punto. Alivio. La había encontrado, cuando ni siquiera sabía que la había estado buscando.

Naruto había encontrado su hilo rojo.

Ignorante de una profecía que Obito, en su lecho de muerte, había dictado. No supo de que se trató ese inusual latido que explotó sus nervios. _Cuando encontrará su hilo rojo_, se había dicho. _Solamente su hilo rojo lo liberaría de su miseria, solamente aquella muchacha a la que Naruto estaba destinado a través del tiempo y del espacio, seria capaz de llevarlo a su hogar._

Por supuesto, Naruto seria incapaz de notar que ella era su hilo rojo estando en otro mundo, solo cuando hubiese pisado Konoha, notaria que era ella a quien había estado destinado. Ignorante de todo esto, lo único que pudo pensar, al notar la atracción que era inevitable sentir hacia ella, solo fue capaz de darle un nombre: amor.

Un peligroso, anhelante y destinado amor.

Sin que ambos lo notaran, de pronto estaban solos. Shino había soltado a Naruto y había jalado a Kiba para salir de ahí. El Aburame sabía que ambos tenían muchas cosas que conversar, consciente de que solo los estaba estorbando, era preferible que salieran de allí. Ambos tomaron el mismo camino que Sasuke y Sakura, dejando a Hinata y a Naruto solos para que pudieran hablar.

—N-Naruto-kun.

El rubio, despertando de su ensoñación camino hacia donde los columpios del parque colgaban solitarios. Se sentía extraño tomar asiento en uno, como si también fuera su destino coexistir con ese extraño elemento.

—Naruto-kun… —lo siguió la chica—yo…

—Hinata.

La niña no pudo evitar notar que no utilizo el sufijo _"-sama"_ esta vez.

—Yo no tengo familia en la aldea —Hinata abrió los ojos con confusión, siempre había pensado que los lideres de aquella aldea eran sus abuelos—. El _Abuelo_ y la _Abuela_ me criaron desde que tengo memoria, pero, siempre me dejaron muy en claro que no eran mis familiares de sangre. Un día me descubrieron en el bosque, llorando de hambre y de frio y tuvieron compasión de mí. Desde entonces me crie ahí, simplemente existiendo, simplemente sobreviviendo. A costa de las usuales amenazas de los demonios de la zona.

Ella, poco a poco, tomo asiento en el columpio que estaba al lado del de Naruto. Sin ánimos de interrumpirlo, dejo que prosiguiera su historia.

—De niño no me afectó no saber quienes eran mis padres, los niños de la aldea perdían a sus padres todo el tiempo. Asumí que los míos también habían muerto por los demonios y que, en un afán de protegerme, habían llegado hasta el bosque, donde me abandonaron para que pudiera recogerme alguien de buen corazón. Por supuesto, son solo suposiciones, es muy probable que nunca sepa lo que les paso.

Ella bajo la vista, sin saber que hacer para consolarlo.

—Al crecer me di cuenta de que estaba llorando por nada, las cosas no iban a cambiar, y a su vez yo tenia gente a quien proteger. A escondidas de los demás, empecé a practicar a usar el hacha, mi fiel compañera hasta hoy, también decidí usar el arco y las flechas, aunque fui inútil con esos. Una sacerdotisa me enseño a fabricarlas, logrando que otros de mi aldea lo usasen y aprendieran también. Nunca pude agradecérselo. Ella al igual que tú, nos salvó de un ataque de los demonios. Era realmente poderosa… y hermosa, durante mi adolescencia la considere mi modelo a seguir y mi primer amor —él dio unas risas al aire, recordando esas épocas—, aunque ella ya estaba casada.

Hinata pestañeo.

—Seguí esforzándome, y así como también practicaba, también perdía a la gente que me quería. Mi debilidad me obligó a ver cómo la gente caía muerta a mi alrededor, niños se quedaban sin padres, adultos que no llegaban a ancianos, campos de cultivo destruidos y casas incineradas. No creas que solo los demonios nos lastimaban, los bandidos también, secuestrando a nuestras mujeres, matando a nuestros hombres y saqueando nuestras bodegas. Tuve que aprender a levantarme del barro, y junto a mis compañeros de juego, nos impulsamos a llegar a la adultez.

"No hay nada en mi vida de lo que pueda estar especialmente orgulloso, he tenido miedo, he sido débil, gente a mi lado ha muerto por mí, y jamás aprenderé mi lección. Aun así…"

Hinata, escuadro su pausa, debido a eso, levanto su vista. Los brillantes ojos azules de Naruto la estaban observando. Sin mentiras, y dispuesto a escucharla.

—Luego de conocerme, ¿qué viste en mi para… enamorarte?

Naruto también estaba enamorado de ella, acababa de notarlo, y así como sabía que no quería dejarla ir, sabía que tenía que darle una oportunidad, tan solo una para que ella conociera de su oscuro pasado y pudiera arrepentirse ahora si es que se daba el caso. Naruto no la obligaría a acompañarlo, él le mostraría todo de si, todas sus inseguridades y su mísero valor, y si después de eso, ella quería recibirlo… entonces…

Naruto la aceptaría.

—Yo —Hinata todavía se sentía avergonzada, pero eso no la detuvo de continuar—solo vi a Naruto-kun. Al amable, al que se esfuerza, al que no sabe como rendirse y al que cumple con su objetivo hasta el cansancio. Yo tampoco soy conocida como alguien fuerte, al contrario de lo que piensan en tu aldea, en mi mundo, soy solo un ninja más, Kiba-kun es mucho más ágil y fuerte que yo, y Sasuke-san es incluso mejor. Por ende, no hay forma que yo pueda ser alguien excepcional.

Ella bajo la mirada, ella no sentía que había algo de lo que estar orgullosa.

—Sin embargo, en el mundo de Naruto-kun, yo he sido capaz de ayudarlos, y eso me hace feliz. Pude conocerlos de primera mano y notar quienes son en realidad. Sobre todo, tu, Naruto-kun. A pesar de tu aparente debilidad, siempre te esforzaste en destacar, siendo voluntario de las peleas de entrenamiento, forzándote hasta el extremo para mejorar tu resistencia, y valorando a tus compañeros. El maestro del equipo 7, el equipo de Sasuke-san, siempre ha valorado el trabajo en equipo y por eso han sufrido muchísimo también.

"Verte ser consciente de tus compañeros, tus ansias de protegerlos… solo me ha mostrado la maravillosa persona que eres, Naruto-kun. Por favor, no pienses que eres débil, eres el más fuerte que he conocido hasta ahora, tampoco te culpes del pasado, nadie podría juzgarte por algo que pudo haber salido de tu control."

Un momento cálido y agradable floreció a su alrededor, la mano amable de Hinata se poso sobre la del rubio, transmitiéndole en su tacto, lo mucho que lo valoraba.

—Yo vi a Naruto-kun siendo como es. Siendo eso mas que suficiente para… que yo… llegará a enamorarme de ti.

—No se como funciona en tu mundo —empezó a Naruto, escondiendo su mirada bajo su flequillo—, pero cuando una mujer se declara a un hombre y este la acepta, tienen que casarse.

Hinata se sonrojó furiosamente al escucharlo. Naruto había levantado la vista y le estaba dando su mejor sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo nos casamos?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**PD: Cualquier parecido con el universo de Inuyasha es mera coincidencia -guiño guiño-**

.

Aqua

_Capítulo 14: ¡Te encontré!_

_._

—_¿Quieres reportar algo el día de hoy, Itachi? —consultó Tsunade, cómodamente sentada detrás de su escritorio y con las manos entrecruzadas frente a ella. Enfrente suyo, el Uchiha, impasible, asentía con decisión. La mirada demacrada de Itachi delataba a la Hokage, que el pobre hombre llevaba algunos días sin dormir bien; pero aun a pesar de eso, se vislumbraba un brillo en sus ojos que la ponía nerviosa y ansiosa. _

_¿Qué cosa podía decirle ese hombre que aparentase mucha importancia?_

—_Si, Tsunade-sama. Evitaré irme por las ramas, así que me gustaría compartirle el hecho de que he encontrado a Naruto Uzumaki, hijo del Cuarto y Kushina-san._

.

—¿A qué te refieres, Itachi? —como si no terminara de creer en su subordinado, ella mantuvo su posición. Su rostro no aparentaba sorpresa, y aunque por dentro estaba muriendo de la curiosidad, solo exteriorizo su profesionalismo. Además, no había manera que Itachi pudiese encontrar a alguien que se había perdido hacía más de dieciséis años, sin siquiera salir de Konoha; Tsunade recordaba perfectamente no haberle asignado ninguna misión últimamente. Él era su mano derecha, era imposible que no pudiese recordar algo como eso.

—Comprendo su reacción, seguramente esta pensando que eso es imposible, pero me tomé la molestia de investigar todo sobre este niño, y a este punto es imposible que pueda equivocarme. Él es el hijo del Cuarto —señaló el Uchiha con un rostro impasible. Aun así, Tsunade no dijo nada.

Rápidamente, él se acercó a la Hokage y le extendió un documento. Ella lo tomo sin mucho interés y abriendo la carpeta, extrajo los papeles para leerlos.

—Estando con él tome un cabello discretamente de su cabeza, luego de varios exámenes, quedo en constancia que tenia parentesco con los registros que había de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina. Además de eso, el niño es la viva imagen del Cuarto, y tiene motes de dialogo al igual que Kushina-san. Según lo puede ver en el reporte, el niño tenia unas marcas en las mejillas, según las preguntas que hice del pueblo donde él vive, parecen ser de nacimiento, y buscando en los registros perdidos sobre los Uzumaki, al parecer algunos niños aleatoriamente nacían con esta marca. Asociados a una antigua profecía que decía que los que tenían las marcas, contarían con una cantidad de chakra excepcional.

Tsunade finalmente cambio su rostro al ver la prueba de paternidad.

—¿Cómo…?

—Lo encontré de mera casualidad. Mi hermano, Inuzuka Kiba y Hyuuga Hinata encontraron un pozo de extraña procedencia en el lago Nakamura que, aunque suene irrealista, era capaz de transportarlos a otro espacio, algo muy parecido a un portal interdimensional-temporal. Al otro lado había una pequeña aldea donde Naruto vivió toda su vida hasta la actualidad. Dado que Sasuke y sus compañeros, tenían muchas preguntas sobre ese pozo, me llamaron para ayudarlos. Encontré muchas pistas en aquel pozo, y al cruzar hacia esa otra dimensión, encontré un chakra antiguo y perverso que finalmente me dejo todo en claro, era el chakra de Obito Uchiha.

—¿Quieres decir que ese ritual extraño que Obito hizo a Naruto…?

—Exactamente, lo transportó a otro espacio y a otro mundo, en una línea temporal que dudo sea la nuestra. Obito no solo realizo el ritual con chakra, sino con un estilo de "brujería" que es común al otro lado del pozo. Durante mi estancia ahí descubrí que existen seres humanos con poderes especiales, sacerdotisas, monjes y demonios. Es muy probable que el ritual realizado por Obito Uchiha fuera una combinación de nuestro conocimiento con el de ese mundo. Al ser tan inestable, se configuro una profecía, que es como un limitante contra el margen de error.

«_—Sin embargo —continuó Kushina—Obito le dijo, como una especie de maldición… que solamente su hilo rojo lo encontraría. _

—_Obito rogó porque su hilo rojo muriera antes del tiempo establecido._

—_¿Tiempo establecido? —consultó Tsunade estrechando los ojos. Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta, ambos padres negaron con la cabeza. Ellos tampoco tenían idea a lo que el Uchiha se refería._»

—Ellos mencionaron un hilo rojo… —Tsunade, quien finalmente ato los puntos de lo sucedido encontró una muralla que rápidamente, Itachi, con su explicación, derrumbo para descubrir la verdad.

—Es… una especie de historia de aquel otro mundo —empezó Itachi, tratando de ser lo mas profesional que le fuera posible—. Se dice que aquellas parejas destinadas están unidas por un hilo rojo que cuelga de sus dedos meñiques, imposibles de ver para el ojo humano. Lo más probable es que aquel limitante sea, que la persona destinada para Naruto sería la única persona que podría ser capaz de traerlo de vuelta.

Tsunade quedo en silencio unos segundos e Itachi continuo.

—Fue Hyuuga Hinata quien encontró el pozo y quien… —Itachi no supo si continuar, pero lo hizo de todas formas—actualmente mantiene una relación con él.

De hecho, eso había sido especialmente incómodo.

Itachi había estado muy cerca del Complejo Hyuuga porque en la biblioteca que guardaba ese clan, había mucha información que él necesitaba, realmente tenia que agradecer que los Hyuuga fueran tan codiciosos… sino fuera por su información, era imposible que Itachi tuviera en sus manos libros de los Uzumaki sin salir de la aldea.

Cuando Itachi había dado la vuelta en una esquina después de salir del Complejo, se encontró a Hyuuga Hinata en un parque desmayada mientras Naruto, el rubio que estaba investigando, la tenia en sus brazos y trataba de despertarla. El Uchiha se guardó todos sus comentarios internos y se acercó a ellos casi con duda. Estaban solos.

Casi con miedo, preguntó—¿Pasó algo?

—¡El hermano de Sasuke-sensei! —el pelinegro, ya acostumbrado a su griterío, ni siquiera hizo una mueca.

—¿Tienes problemas?

—¡Oh! Eh… —al pequeño Naruto se le colorearon las mejillas antes de continuar—En este mundo, cuando te declaras a una persona, es para casarte, ¿verdad?

Itachi abrió los ojos, confundido. La pequeña Hyuuga seguía desmayada en los brazos del rubio, con los cabellos desparramados y un rostro entre sonriente y afligido, y aunque el rubio que la sostenía aparentaba preocupación, no le pedía ayuda para llevarla al hospital o algún sitio donde tratarla.

Definitivamente, lo extravagante venia de parte de Kushina. El Cuarto seria incapaz de hacer cambiar sus prioridades.

—Contestarte eso es un poco complicado —explicó el Uchiha, él se agacho ligeramente y cuando quedo a la altura de Naruto, trato de explicarle con calma—. Cuando alguien se declara a una persona que le gusta, busca la aceptación de esta persona para estar juntos, usualmente las parejas se conocen un poco más mediante… eh… "reuniones".

Itachi no estaba seguro de que Naruto supiera lo que era una cita.

—Si después de conocerse el uno al otro, se ven incapaces de abandonarse, entonces empieza el matrimonio. Luego la convivencia y finalmente la formación de una familia.

—Entonces… si yo me declaró a alguien, no necesariamente me tengo que casar con esa persona.

—Exactamente. El matrimonio une dos vidas definitivamente. Si le propones matrimonio a una persona a la que no conoces mucho es… al menos en este mundo, un poco apresurado —Itachi sabía que «_poco apresurado_» no era la palabra, pero no se tomó la molestia en corregirse. Naruto igualmente no dijo nada más.

Porque Hinata estaba despertando.

La niña abrió los ojos poco a poco para encontrarse con la presencia brillante de Naruto y la sonrisa amable de Itachi. Aunque su cabeza todavía estuviera tratando de concentrarse, estaba consciente de que debía sentarse por su propia cuenta lo antes posible. Con eso en mente, su cuerpo se alejó de la calidez que había estado sintiendo en su inconsciencia. El cuerpo que había hecho de almohada para ella ahora estaba lejos. Eso terminó de despertarla.

Estaba en el suelo del parque mas cercano al Complejo Hyuuga, y aunque ignoraba la razón del porque el hermano mayor de Sasuke estaba ahí, sabia que había estado haciendo antes de desmayarse. Los colores nuevamente subieron a su rostro. Avergonzada, dio vuelta a sus ojos para mirar a su compañero. Él le sonreía por encontrarla bien, pero al instante de notar su sonrojo y la vía por donde, seguramente, iban sus pensamientos, al rubio también se le calentaron las mejillas.

Itachi junto a ellos, los miro sin entender. Pero, por supuesto, el Uchiha era un hombre excepcionalmente inteligente. Los rostros de los chicos aparentaban vergüenza, y hasta antes de que la niña despertará, había estado hablando con Naruto de matrimonio. Solo tenia que sumar dos más dos para descubrir la situación.

Itachi se levantó, pronto los otros dos también lo hicieron.

—Naruto-kun, me gustaría hablar contigo. Asumo que terminaste tu asunto con Hinata-san, así que me gustaría que me acompañaras.

—¿Conmigo?

El pelinegro le asintió.

—Prometo devolverte a Hinata-san tan pronto como me sea posible, aunque no creo que sea hoy.

Ambos volvieron a tomar un color carmín.

—Te acompañaré…

.

—Está en la puerta.

—¿Dices que lo hospedaste en tu casa?

—Y lo traje aquí tan pronto comenzó el día de hoy. Esta esperando tras la puerta, por cierto, conversamos de mucho la noche anterior pero no le mencioné nada sobre sus padres.

—Tengo que llamar a Minato y a Kushina —Tsunade se levantó e hizo el ademán para llamar a un Anbu, pero Itachi le pidió que tomará asiento nuevamente.

—No se moleste —una sonrisa amable estaba impresa en su cara—. Les envié una carta ayer para que se presentarán hoy, ya deberían estar en camino.

Ella dio una risita—Que haría sin ti, Itachi.

Él solo siguió sonriendo y no le contestó.

—Entonces, has pasar a Naruto y tráeme una silla.

El Uchiha abrió la puerta y el rubio, quien había estado esperando apoyado en una de las paredes, ingresó con un poco de temor por lo desconocido. Siguió adelante hasta que se topó con la única persona dentro de la estancia en ese momento. Una rubia mujer, que exudaba un ambiente riguroso y fuerte, lo invitaba a acercarse. Naruto ingresó al lugar y luego de cerrar la puerta tras él se acercó a la mujer.

Nada mas estar cerca de su escritorio, Itachi volvió a aparecer de la nada con una silla bajo el brazo. Naruto se sentó frente a la mujer e Itachi volvió a desaparecer. El niño rubio ni siquiera se molesto en preguntarse como rayos, Itachi había hecho eso.

—¿Tu nombre es Naruto?

El niño asintió. A pesar de que la mujer aparentaba amabilidad, había algo que le decía que si hacia algo mal, ella lo destruiría. Un largo sudor frio recorrió su espalda, tenía que escoger bien sus palabras.

Con un respiro atorado en su garganta, se obligó a contestarle.

—Ese es mi nombre, sí.

—¿Quién te puso ese nombre?

—Las personas que me criaron me dijeron que, al verme, simplemente supieron que ese era mi nombre.

Tsunade sonrió ligeramente al escucharlo—¿Con quienes te has criado?

—Con… Mafuyu Takahashi, la _Abuela_, y Ken Himura, el _Abuelo_.

—¿Ellos te tratan bien?

—¡Si! El _Abuelo_ y la Abuela han sido grandiosos, cuando era niño me consentían, pero también me castigaban. Me obligaban a bañarme aun cuando yo no quería, sabes, el agua del rio siempre esta helada entonces solía escaparme de ellos y cuando me atrapaban… ¡terminaba con un buen golpe! Y me obligaban a bañarme. No es que se lo halla reclamado alguna vez… agradezco su preocupación en muchas otras cosas, también. Ellos me dieron refugio, comida y amor, aunque cuando no soy de su sangre.

—¿Alguna vez has sentido curiosidad sobre tus padres biológicos?

—Si —Naruto bajó la cabeza levemente—, quise creer que han muerto y que, en un intento de protegerme, me abandonaron; pero… es muy probable que nunca sepa que es lo que realmente les sucedió.

Mientras hablaban, Tsunade no pudo evitar dejar de notar que el rubio tenía un mote en su hablar al igual que Kushina. Eso le causo gracia, había genes que a la larga uno no podía abandonar.

—Siento curiosidad, pero… realmente no creo que pueda importarme demasiado, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque mis "padres", son el Abuelo y la Abuela, ellos me criaron cuando no tenía a nadie. Aun cuando las circunstancias de mis padres reales les impidieran tenerme, durante dieciséis años he estado con los que me criaron… he tenido una vida familiar normal con ellos.

—Es comprensible —concedió la Hokage, mientras revisaba por ultima vez el documento que anteriormente le había otorgado Itachi—, después de todo, nunca los has conocido. Dime, Naruto, si tuvieras la posibilidad de hablar con ellos, ¿lo harías?

—¿Con mis verdaderos padres?

Tsunade asintió.

Naruto volvió a bajar la cabeza, en realidad no estaba seguro de la respuesta. Claro, estaban hablando de un hipotético caso. Después de todo, era imposible que esa señora supiera donde estaban sus verdaderos padres, porque ella pertenecía a un mundo distinto al suyo, con cosas que nunca había visto y costumbres diferentes. Aun así, él realmente nunca había pensado en esa opción. Si es que lograba verlos, definitivamente tendría muchas preguntas que hacerles, pero…

Eso seria si es que fuera posible.

Viendo que la respuesta que esperaba del niño le había creado un dilema moral, Tsunade decidió continuar sin tener en cuenta su probable opinión.

—Escucha, Naruto. En estos documentos —ella levantó la carpeta de Itachi para demostrar su punto—, hay información de ti y de tu procedencia. Completamente confirmada. Lo que te voy a decir, es… ni siquiera sé cómo podría explicártelo, pero… empezaré diciéndote que en esta aldea ocurrió algo muy grave y horrible, exactamente, hace dieciséis años.

Naruto la observó sin decir nada.

—Debido a ese suceso, al que, por el momento, no entraré en detalles. El hijo del Hokage, de ese entonces, se perdió. Sabes quién es el Hokage, ¿verdad?

—Si… eh… Itachi me lo explicó ayer. Es el líder de esta aldea.

—Exacto. Un diez de octubre de hace dieciséis años, el hijo del Cuarto Hokage de Konoha, desapareció.

Como si no terminará de creer lo que estaba escuchando, Naruto tragó—Ese es mi… cumpleaños.

Tsunade volvió a sonreírle cálidamente—Lo sé.

Entonces tocaron la puerta.

Itachi llegó en ese momento, justo como antes, y con dos asientos bajo el brazo que, rápidamente, colocó a los costados derecho e izquierdo de Naruto. Luego de eso, simplemente desapareció. Tsunade decidió no hacer esperar a sus invitados y desde su asiento les pidió que ingresaran.

Para este punto, el corazón de Naruto no podía dejar de bombear. Un horrible nudo se había instalado en su garganta, dificultando su respiración, y mientras seguía escuchado el latido de su corazón en la oreja, las manos le empezaron a sudar. Ni siquiera recordaba haber estado tan nervioso antes.

Las puertas finalmente se abrieron y una pareja entró a la estancia.

—Bienvenidos nuevamente, Minato, Kushina. Quisiera presentarles a alguien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**PD: Cualquier parecido con el universo de Inuyasha es mera coincidencia -guiño guiño-**

.

Aqua

_Capítulo 15: Uzumaki Naruto_

_._

Fue algo instantáneo.

La primera en notar a Naruto fue Kushina.

Ojos redondos azules, mejillas sonrosadas, cabello rubio y… marcas singulares como de zorro sobre las mejillas. Era él. Era su niño, su bebé, el hijo que perdió hacía más de dieciséis años. Al notarlo, su cuerpo reaccionó solo, abalanzándose sobre Naruto, quien aun en estado confuso, no pudo hacer más que recibir su afecto.

El rubio, muy confundido, tuvo menos idea de que hacer luego de escuchar los sollozos adoloridos de la mujer que se aferraba a su pecho con desesperación. En la puerta, Minato seguía de pie, observando la escena. Naruto lo vio desde donde estaba, el hombre tenia una sonrisa aliviada en su rostro y unos ojos llenos de amor. Aunque no había sido tan efusivo como su esposa, él también había extrañado a su hijo y también estaba feliz de volverlo a ver luego de tantos años.

—¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!

Él se sintió especialmente incomodo luego de escuchar a esta mujer que nunca antes había visto, sollozar su nombre. Algo en el tono de voz de la pelirroja le advirtió que había mucho dolor convergiendo en su interior y que lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento era soltar todo aquello que había estado guardando por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Minato, notando la confusión de su único hijo, se acercó a él y lo tomó del hombro.

—Naruto, sé que ahora mismo debes estar muy extrañado, y realmente lo comprendemos. Sin embargo, mi esposa lleva mucho tiempo guardando un profundo dolor en su interior, agradecería que por el momento puedas recibirla. No te obligaré a que la aceptes, solo… solamente déjala desahogarse.

Kushina, quien no había detenido su llanto aferrada al regazo de su hijo, no pudo escuchar las palabras de su esposo.

—Te prometo que después de esto, te lo explicaremos todo con detalle, ¿está bien?

Aun en un estado conmocionado, Naruto asintió.

Él no conocía a esas personas, y aunque tenia la ligera sospecha de quienes eran por lo que anteriormente había hablado con la Hokage… aun así era demasiado repentino y efusivo para él. Se sentía acorralado. Pero si había algo de lo que Naruto se caracterizaba era de ser alguien exageradamente empático. Esa mujer estaba sufriendo y Naruto no seria tan desgraciado como para alejarla de sí. Por eso, con mucho cuidado, posó sus manos sobre los temblorosos hombros de aquella mujer.

—Todo estará bien.

No sabía si funcionaría, pero nada costaba intentarlo. Para su buena suerte, la mujer pareció sentirse más relajada bajo su tacto. Era un progreso, por lo menos.

Aunque pasó un _buen _rato hasta que Kushina hubiera decidido que era suficiente.

Cuando ella pudo calmarse por completo, Minato la hizo sentarse en el asiento donde Naruto había estado todo el tiempo, quedando la mujer en el medio de ambos hombres. No es que no quisiera estar cerca de su hijo, pero por ahora sentía que debía consolar fuertemente a su mujer, quien de cuando en cuando soltaba algún espasmo.

—Naruto —empezó la Hokage viendo, finalmente, como todos estaba sentados correctamente frente a su escritorio—, lo que voy a decirte a continuación es algo estrictamente confidencial. Solo las personas que hay en estas cuatros paredes saben sobre esto e Itachi, absolutamente nadie más que nosotros podrán saber de esto, ¿entendido?

Naruto asintió luego de tragar grueso. Tsunade tenia una mirada realmente aterradora.

—Bien, con eso dicho, te contaré todo lo que sucede y podrás preguntarme todo lo que no te haya quedado claro, ¿está bien?

—Si.

—Bien, primero que nada, las personas a tu costado son Uzumaki Kushina y Namikaze Minato. Y si, son tus padres biológicos.

.

Neji se acercó lentamente al lugar donde Hinata estaba sentada. La muchacha de ojos blancos como los suyos había estado sentada en ese mismo lugar con la mirada perdida y sin hacer caso de nadie por el tiempo suficiente para que alguien se preocupará. Sus pensamientos claramente no estaban en la realidad.

Neji no pudo evitar pensar que si alguien atacaba a Hinata mientras ella estaba en ese estado, definitivamente podrían herirla de gravedad. Para suerte de la kunoichi, no había forma de que Neji dejará que eso pasará mientras él estuviese presente.

—Hinata-sama.

La muchacha de largos cabellos finalmente pareció despertar de su ensoñación y volteó su rostro para saludarlo.

Su pequeña sonrisa amable dio la confianza al castaño para sentarse a su lado.

—Neji-niisan —ella pestañeó—, ¿cuándo llegaste?

—Hace un momento. ¿En qué has estado pensando?

Ella bajó la vista unos segundos para observar la mesa de caoba donde había estado apoyada. A su alrededor solo habían paredes de papel de arroz y aunque el tatami era agradable, sus pies estaban empezando a adormecerse por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición.

Hinata adivinó que se había perdido en su mente durante mucho tiempo, preocupando a su primo en el proceso.

—No es… nada importante —un pequeño sonrojo estaba cubriendo sus mejillas.

Neji automáticamente sospecho de eso.

—El día de ayer volviste tarde al complejo —él alzo una ceja—, ¿tal vez hay algo que quieras compartir?

El sonrojo de Hinata empeoró—Realmente no es nada.

—¿De verdad?

—N-Neji-niisan…

Otra persona se hubiera detenido de ver a Hinata en un estado avergonzado, pero Neji era lo suficientemente terco como para continuar.

—Hinata-sama… —él acercó su rostro y ella automáticamente retrocedió.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Hablaré…

Neji dio una pequeña sonrisa arrogante, volviendo a su posición.

—Ayer… estuve conversando con N-Naruto-kun…

—¿Quién es él?

—Es… —Hinata se detuvo por un momento, ¿cómo exactamente debería presentarlo?—un amigo.

Por el momento, debía presentarlo como un amigo.

—¿Entonces?

—En realidad es una larga historia —Hinata dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras se encorvaba. Neji no se vio afectado por sus palabras o su comportamiento y automáticamente le respondió.

—Tengo tiempo.

No iba a darle chance a huir.

—De acuerdo —la niña se guardó un suspiro—. Naruto-kun es un amigo en común con Sasuke-san y Kiba-kun. Debido a unas… extrañas circunstancias terminamos entrenándolo a él y a sus amigos.

—Asumo, entonces, que ese tal Naruto es un civil.

Ella asintió—Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos así que yo…

—Tu.

—Yo… —las mejillas de Hinata se pusieron de un color rojo impresionante. A pesar de que realmente quería decirle a su primo sus más íntimos sentimientos, Hinata era una persona lo bastante reservada como para pensarlo unas mil veces antes de contar sus cosas a alguien más. Incluso con su pequeña hermana Hanabi tenía algunos problemas para contarle algo de sus más profundos pensamientos.

Pero luego de la charla que había tenido con Naruto el día anterior, con él proponiéndole matrimonio… de alguna forma había logrado menguar sus inseguridades. Ella tenía sentimientos por Naruto, y él la miraba de la misma forma.

¿No era normal entonces que sus pensamientos se perdieran recordando ese momento?

Hinata bajó la cabeza ligeramente antes de seguir hablando. Si, era vergonzoso… de alguna manera, el hecho de contarle a Neji que había declarado sus sentimientos a un muchacho y que este le había correspondido. Su sentir no era malo, lo sabía, pero aun sabiéndolo se sentía tímida de contarle algo así a Neji.

—¿Hinata-sama?

—Yo… me enamoré de Naruto-kun.

Neji pestañeo.

—Ayer, le dije mis sentimientos y… —sus mejillas volvieron a calentarse—él me correspondió.

Ella tapó su rostro con vergüenza.

—¡He estado pensando en eso toda la mañana!

Neji era un hombre terco, obstinado e imponente. Pocas cosas en el mundo podían dejarlo sin palabras. Más que nada debido a su inteligencia cognitiva, era capaz de encontrar una respuesta verbal para cualquier situación. Pero ahora… Neji se había quedado mudo.

Volviéndose incapaz de detener todo rastro de pensamientos que no eran sanos para su corazón. Neji se había olvidado incluso de respirar.

¿Hinata enamorada?

¿Hinata declarándose?

¡¿Hinata con novio?!

Su cabeza acababa de tener un cortocircuito.

Al final de un debate interno muy acalorado entre su amor fraternal y protector por Hinata y el orgullo que sentía por su clan, llegaron a un acuerdo de lo que se debía hacer.

—¿Dónde está ese tal Naruto?

Hinata despegó sus manos de su rostro y lo miró.

—Tengo que hablar con él.

.

—Este es Ichiraku. Minato y yo solíamos comer mucho aquí cuando estaba embarazada —Kushina emitió una baja sonrisa viendo el letrero del restaurante—. Luego de irnos de la aldea, hubo muy pocas veces que pude volver a disfrutar de un plato de ramen tan bueno como este.

Naruto a su lado no pronunció nada.

Luego de que le contaran todo lo que había sucedido y quien era él en realidad, había tenido que procesar toda la nueva información de a pocos. Minato y Kushina le aclararon que no esperaban nada de él por ahora, que podía tomárselo con calma, pero que recordará que ellos siempre estarían para él de ahora en adelante.

Sinceramente, Naruto no sabía exactamente que sentir luego de saber todo lo que sabía. Habían muchas cosas entrelazadas que él no terminaba de entender… además este no era su mundo. O al menos no el mundo donde creció, ni ellos eran las personas que lo criaron a lo largos de los años. En este lugar no estaban sus amigos, no estaban sus costumbres y no estaba el cielo que tanto estaba acostumbrado a ver.

Aunque le dijeran que su verdadera familia siempre había estado ahí, buscándolo…

Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que él ahora tenía una nueva familia y otras personas por las que se preocupaba en su _verdadero_ mundo.

—¿Te parece que comamos un plato de ramen?

Naruto asintió.

Kushina era una mujer agradable. De lo que había podido ver, era alguien muy sentimental y apegada, tenía un carácter dulce aunque algo gruñón con ciertas cosas. Sin embargo, ella era usualmente tranquila y de sonrisa fácil. Si Naruto tuviera que considerar todos sus comportamientos con él, podría decir que se parecía a la forma en que una madre trataba a su hijo.

Él agradecía internamente sus cuidados y aquel cariño que le transmitía a través de sus pupilas violetas. Aunque no pudiera corresponderlos por el momento.

Ambos tomaron asiento en la barra.

—¡Kushina, tanto tiempo!

La mujer de largos cabellos rojos dio una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza, parecía avergonzada—Lamento no venir tan seguidamente como antaño.

—No te preocupes. Tus visitas siempre son agradables —Teuchi alzó los hombros despreocupado y dirigió su mirada al rubio que estaba al lado de Kushina—. Oh, ¿y este niño?

La pelirroja sonrió brillantemente al escucharlo, como si hubiera estado esperando por su pregunta—¡Él es Naruto! Es el hijo de Minato y mío.

—¿Tu hijo? —Teuchi achicó sus ojos mientras se acercaba al rostro de Naruto, para poder verlo mejor. El rubio, cohibido, puso una sonrisa forzada.

Kushina asintió fuertemente.

Teuchi, luego de un rato, recuperó su sonrisa—¡Tendré que creerte! ¿Dos tazones de ramen con cerdo?

—¡Me conoces bien!

Teuchi les dio la espalda y ella volteó a ver a su hijo. Naruto junto a ella le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Te sientes incomodo? —el rubio abrió los ojos ligeramente y luego negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Ciertamente sentía un poco de incomodidad debido a que esta mujer se comportaba con mucho cuidado a su alrededor, sentía que debía pagar su amor con más amor, pero era incapaz de mostrar algo que todavía no sentía.

Pero eso era algo que estaba en su interior, no había forma de que Naruto pudiese dañar los sentimientos de la mujer que había llorado en su regazo como un bebe al verlo. Ella había invadido países en su búsqueda, había quebrantado más de cincuenta leyes escritas y verbales, y le había dicho adiós a su aldea de origen sin pensárselo dos veces.

Por él.

Naruto, por supuesto, no quería lastimarla.

—No es eso.

—No tienes que mentirme para no dañarme. Para ti soy una completa extraña y lo sé.

Naruto bajó la cabeza. Lo que ella decía era verdad y no había manera de que pudiera negarlo.

—Es por eso que quiero crear un lazo entre nosotros —ella emitió una brillante sonrisa que a Naruto se le hizo encantadora—. Soy tu madre porque eres mi sangre, pero eso no me crea derechos sobre ti. He perdido dieciséis años de tu vida… nunca podré verte cuando eras un niño, ni cuando hubieses ingresado a la academia, ni cuando hubieses tenido tu primera misión ninja. He perdido momentos sobre ti que hubiese atesorado en lo más hondo de mi corazón.

Mientras Kushina le decía todo eso, ella estiró su mano y tomó un mechón rebelde de Naruto y lo puso tras su oreja.

—No habrá forma de recuperarlo y eso lo sé. Es por eso que quiero ser parte de tu mundo ahora. Quiero conocer y agradecer a las personas que te criaron, quiero saber más de tus amigos, de tus gustos, de tus costumbres… quiero saber si hay alguien que te gusta, si has sufrido o no, si eres feliz o no. A cambio te mostraré el mundo en el que no pudiste nacer. De aquí y para siempre te voy a proteger.

Ella se acercó lentamente y deposito un corto beso en la frente del rubio. Naruto ni siquiera pudo responder por la sorpresa.

—Y me aseguraré de cumplir esta promesa pase lo que pase. Finalmente te encontré, mi pequeño Naruto… no habrá nada en el mundo que me aleje de ti ahora.

Algo dentro del rubio se estremeció con fuerza. Su corazón palpitó con tantas fuerzas que incluso tuvo miedo de que este escapará de su pecho. Las palabras que Kushina había pronunciado calaron muy dentro de él. No era ni necesario que se esforzará para entender lo que ella decía, porque el amor que irradiaba a través de su voz era motor suficiente para que su estómago hormigueará. Naruto sintió tanto afecto viniendo de ella que no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado, e incluso sin conocerla de nada, tuvo el claro presentimiento de que ella pensaba cumplir su promesa.

Los ojos de Kushina eran claros, transparentes y sinceros; y la verdad… es que Naruto quería creer en ellos.

—¡Dos grandes tazones de ramen para madre e hijo!

—Gracias, Teuchi. ¡Esto huele increíble!

—Le he puesto extra de carne, así que tiene que saber mejor de lo que huele.

—No tenías porque…

—No te preocupes, considéralo un regalo de bienvenida.

Tan pronto como entregó los platos, Teuchi se dio la vuelta para seguir trabajando en su olla. El olor que la tienda emanaba era espectacular. Desde antes de entrar, Naruto lo había sentido, pero ahora que tenía el plato de ramen enfrente suyo… la boca se le hizo agua.

La comida que solía tener de parte de la Abuela era carne ahumada, sopa de vegetales y poco más. Nunca antes había sentido un olor tan seductor, ni tampoco había visto la imagen de una comida tan elaborada y aparentemente deliciosa. Los fideos exudaban un vapor agradable, los condimentos que Naruto desconocía le daban color al plato, y la sopa rondaba todos los alimentos para unir sus sabores y formar un extracto que al rubio se le antojó probar.

Temblando, Naruto tomó sus palillos y los acercó a los fideos. Antes de llegar a tomarlos, se detuvo abruptamente. La imagen que sus ojos estaban recibiendo era demasiado brillante, una obra de arte como esta no podía ser destruida por su hambre. Por más que su boca salivará constantemente, o por más que su estómago rugiera, Naruto sentía que no debía interrumpir la paz del ramen frente a él.

¡Sería un sacrilegio!

—¿Naruto, no vas a comer? —a su lado, Kushina ya le había dado el primer bocado a su plato—No sé si alguna vez has comido ramen en otro lugar pero olvídalo completamente. El ramen de Ichiraku es mucho más delicioso que cualquier otro, ¡lo sé porque he comido en muchos sitios y siempre término volviendo aquí!

Kushina le dio otro bocado a su almuerzo logrando que el estómago de Naruto, quien la estaba observando, sonará automáticamente.

—¡Y parece que tienes mucha hambre! ¡No te moderes y come lo que gustes!

Con el permiso de Kushina, se dio el valor de picar los fideos con sus palillos. Tuvo un poco de temor al levantar la cantidad correcta de fideos que entrarían por su boca. Ya había perturbado la paz del ramen, así que tenía que acabar ese plato sí o sí.

Naruto le dio el primer bocado. Sus ojos brillaron.

¡Era increíblemente delicioso!

A partir de ese momento, fue imposible parar.

Kushina le dio una mirada y sonrió pensando que Naruto había heredado los genes que amaban el ramen de Ichiraku.

Ambos pasaron un agradable almuerzo, conversaron un poco más entre ellos o con Teuchi, y luego de un tiempo prudencial, decidieron despedirse y seguir su camino. Las calles de Konoha estaban abarrotadas de gente, pero el aire se sentía tranquilo y el ambiente era complaciente. A Naruto no se le hizo ningún problema seguir avanzando con Kushina por dichos lugares.

—Es una lástima que Minato no haya podido acompañarnos.

El hombre se había quedado con la Hokage para tratar algunos asuntos, insistiéndole a Naruto y a Kushina que pasearan por las calles de Konoha mientras él completaba sus pendientes.

—¿Cómo lo conociste?

Kushina volteó a ver a su hijo y ladeó la cabeza—¿Te refieres a como conocí a Minato?

—Si.

—¿Es curiosidad o hay algo en específico que quieras saber?

Viéndose descubierto, Naruto le dio una sonrisa nerviosa—Supongo que ambos.

—¡Oh! ¿Hay una chica que te gusta?

—Sí, se llama Hinata, ayer declaramos nuestros sentimientos —con una sonrisa tranquila, Naruto le explicó la situación.

—¿Hinata? —la pelirroja abrió los ojos ligeramente—Espera… ¿hablas de Hinata Hyuuga?

Naruto puso un rostro pensativo—Si… Sasuke-sensei la llamaba así algunas veces.

Kushina se quedó en blanco por un momento y Naruto temió su reacción. De lo que el muchacho sabía sobre Hinata era que ella había salvado su aldea, que era una mujer agradable, buena, tímida pero fuerte. Que tenía un fuerte sentido de la lealtad y que se esforzaba más que nadie para proteger a quienes amaba. Eso lo sabía más que nada porque Kiba se lo dijo.

Pero también la había visto sonreír, la había visto molesta, sonrojada, y determinada.

Él confiaba en que Hinata era una mujer capaz, independiente y virtuosa. Si su madre tenía algún tipo de queja sobre ella, él la escucharía pero no había forma de que la hiciera separarse de ella. Hinata ahora formaba parte de su mundo, y así como su madre había prometido quedarse con él, Naruto ya había prometido, en su interior, quedarse con Hinata. De aquí en adelante y para siempre.

—¡Eso es espléndido!

Listo para responder sus quejas, Naruto abrió la boca… y la cerró instantemente—¿Eh?

—¡Hinata-chan es adorable! Es tan linda, amable y tranquila. Es idéntica a Minato, y es un complemento perfecto para ti.

Esto era lo último que Naruto había pensado que sucedería pero agradecía que fuese así. Después de todo, su madre tenía razón, Hinata era un tipo de persona maravillosa.

Después de eso, Kushina le conto como conoció a Minato, también cuando se casaron y se enteraron de que iban a ser padres. Le conto la forma en que eligieron su nombre y un poco más sobre Jiraiya, el maestro de Minato. Kushina, no solo le relato sobre ella y su esposo, sino sobre Konoha, sobre Uzushiogakure que fue su tierra de origen, y también sobre los predicamentos de un ninja saludable y moralmente correcto.

Fue una conversación larga e informativa que a Naruto se le hizo interesante. Participó siempre que pudo para que Kushina palmeará su cabeza con afecto y le mostrará aquellos ojos que irradiaban amor. El rubio era feliz estando con ella, no necesitan de nada más que su presencia y su voz para sentir que todo estaba en su lugar.

Recién la conocía, es verdad, pero ella formaba parte de su destino.

Ambos llegaron a un parque donde se sentaron a seguir charlando. Al cabo de un par de horas, vieron llegar a dos personas por una ruta vacía. Eran Neji y Hinata. Esta última con un rostro demacrado y bastante cansado. El castaño, por otra parte, tenía energía para dar y regalar, y se notaba en su postura al caminar y aquel ceño fuertemente fruncido en su rostro.

Al verlos, Naruto automáticamente se levantó y estiro la mano.

—¡Hinata! ¡Aquí!

Los Hyuuga voltearon al escucharlo y Hinata sonrió, recuperando su color y su emoción—¡Naruto-kun!

Rápidamente ella corrió en su encuentro, detrás de ella, Neji con la frente sombreada se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría. Inmediatamente, Kushina y Naruto les dieron la bienvenida.

—¿Kushina-san?

—¡Hinata-chan, has crecido tanto! Parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando todavía asistías a la academia.

La muchacha Hyuuga se sonrojó brevemente al escucharla y le dio una dulce sonrisa—Han pasado algunos años desde que nos vimos la última vez.

Luego de eso, miró bien a la pelirroja y al rubio. Hinata pestañeó con confusión.

—¿Kushina-san y Naruto-kun? ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Al igual que con Teuchi, la pelirroja puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tomando de los hombros a Naruto, le respondió—¡Es mi hijo! ¡Mío y de Minato!

Hinata y Neji se quedaron callados casi de forma automáticamente.

Solamente después de un buen rato, el castaño Hyuuga pudo reaccionar.

—¿Ehhh? —el castaño miró rápidamente a su prima. Hinata le había dicho que ese tal Naruto era solamente un civil. En ningún momento había dicho que era hijo del Habanero Sangriento y el Cuarto Hokage. Neji estuvo a punto de reclamarle cuando notó el rostro de sorpresa de Hinata, logrando así que él se calmará rápidamente, parecía que su prima tampoco tenía idea de ese hecho.

La muchacha de largos cabellos azulados fue incapaz de despegar su mirada de Naruto, quien sonreía nerviosamente y se rascaba la nuca. Él parecía no estar acostumbrado a que lo presentaran de esa manera.

—La verdad… es que yo también me acabo de enterar.

Hinata entro en un estado que la empujaba al borde del colapso. ¡Eran demasiadas cosas que procesar!

Neji a su lado, tomó el hombro de la pequeña Hyuuga, con una gotita de sudor rodando por su sien. Neji pensó que por el hecho de que ese tal Naruto era un civil, habría muchos problemas para que el clan lo pudiese aceptar como parte de la familia. Sin embargo, si ese tal Naruto era hijo del Cuarto Hokage, no había manera de que lo rechazaran. El problema sería de parte de Hiashi, quien parecía tener una extraña antipatía por Kushina.

Hizashi le había explicado cuando era un niño, que Hiashi y Kushina solían discutir mucho por sus extremas personalidades. Sobre todo cuando ambos todavía eran gennin. Kushina no le tenía ningún rencor ni antipatía, aunque muchas veces se burlaba de él, logrando que el líder de clan siguiera mirándola con furia, debido a la falta de respeto que tenía con él a pesar de ser un miembro importante de un clan prominente.

Neji dio un suspiro. Su prima tendría que esforzarse mucho para que su relación tuviera futuro. Él ya no tenía nada que decirle a Naruto, además… no había forma de que se expusiera a discutir con el rubio frente a la Habanero Sangriento.

¡De ninguna manera! ¿Quién sabe cómo ella podría reaccionar?

Finalmente, Hinata pudo despertar de su burbuja.

—Pero… pensé que Naruto-kun provenía de… otro lugar.

—Ya escuche sobre eso de parte de Naruto —Kushina le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. No tengo intenciones de alejarlo de las personas que lo criaron o que tienen conexiones con él. Además, están muy cerca, es el lago Nakamura, ¿verdad?

Hinata asintió y rápidamente metió sus manos en su cuello al recordarlo. Ella se quitó el collar que últimamente siempre llevaba consigo y lo extendió a Naruto.

—Creo que esto te pertenece. Sasuke-san me lo entregó el día de ayer después de que nos separamos.

Ciertamente, Sasuke se había quedado con el collar en el momento que trajeron a Naruto al mundo ninja, pero luego de notar que no tenía más uso para él decidió devolverlo a la persona que lo había encontrado en primer lugar, que era Hinata.

El rubio estiro la mano y recibió el objeto.

—¡Es mi collar!

—¡Oh, es el collar que nos dio Tsunade!

Kushina y Naruto se miraron. Rápidamente la pelirroja le explicó.

—Ese collar es un objeto importante que Tsunade nos dio para ti antes de que nacieras. Lo puse en tu cuello en el momento en que te tuve entre mis brazos, cuando todavía eras un bebe.

Naruto bajo la mirada y vio su collar. Sentimientos cálidos estaban bordeando su corazón al escucharla. Desde que él tenía uso de razón, siempre había tenido ese objeto alrededor de su cuello. Había sido su fiel compañero desde que tenía memoria, así que cuando un día de pronto desapareció, no hubo día después de ese que dejará de buscarlo.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste?

—Estaba en el pozo. Ese collar permite cruzar entre ambos mundos.

Dulcemente, Kushina tomó el collar y lo puso en el cuello de Naruto. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Te parece si me muestras tu mundo?

Naruto sonrió al escucharla—¡Por supuesto! ¡Hay muchas cosas que quiero mostrarte!

Hinata y Neji los observaron con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Quieres venir con nosotros, Hinata?

Hinata no sabía en qué momento había dejado de llamarla con el sufijo "-sama" pero estaba agradecida de que él se comportara tan despreocupadamente a su lado. Ella quería estar a su lado todo el tiempo que fuese posible, y para eso necesitaban tratarse de igual a igual. La muchacha de cabellos azules, dio una risita al ver los ojos emocionados de Naruto.

Él la hacía feliz sin siquiera intentarlo. ¿Su amor no era demasiado intenso? Incluso si realmente lo era, Hinata era feliz de sentir algo tan agradable por alguien como Naruto.

—¿Realmente puedo acompañarlos?

—No tengo ningún problema si es que Hinata-chan nos acompaña —la pelirroja se acercó disimuladamente a la Hyuuga y tomó su hombro, su sonrisa prometía una larga conversación llena de grititos y corazones—. Además quisiera saber más detalles sobre cómo te enamoraste de mi hijo.

Las mejillas de Hinata se enrojecieron automáticamente.

Naruto, después de eso se colgó del hombro de Neji—¡Acompáñanos tú también, mientras más personas seamos, es mejor!

—¿Ehh?

—¡Vayamos! —el rubio alzó el puño y sus ojos destellaron—¡Conocerán a la Abuela y al Abuelo, también a Yuuto, hay una zona increíble para almorzar cerca de la colina de aldea, es genial, de veras! ¡También les enseñaré mi zona de prácticas para manejar el hacha! No es por nada, pero soy muy bueno manejándola, ¡pero eso es porque practico mucho y constantemente! Además…

Las palabras de Naruto se perdieron en el aire. El atardecer estaba surcando el cielo y una conversación agradable seguía fluyendo. Hubo muchas gracias, muchas lágrimas y muchas sonrisas. También hubo un acuerdo y un abrazo de felicidad.

Muchas cosas pasaron ese día y muchas más seguiría pasando a partir de ahí.

Así que mientras Naruto salía del pozo para mirar un hermoso anochecer, y mientras sus cabellos se ondeaban por el viento nocturno. No pudo evitar pensar que las cosas no pudieron haber salido mejor.

Su destino lo había llevado a un paradero desconocido, del que no sabía qué dirección tomar. Pero al final, había tomado el sendero correcto, dejándose llevar como un barco de papel sobre el rio, había alcanzado la verdadera felicidad.

Un nuevo destino estaba enfrente de él, junto a su familia, sus amigos, y la gente que amaba…

Y tomando la mano de su hilo rojo, él los enfrentaría de ahora en adelante.

¡Naruto Uzumaki, un nuevo apellido, un nuevo futuro!

—¡A por ese nuevo mañana!

.

**Fin**

.

_Su collar siguió brillando, el aqua apoyado en su cuello jamás se apagó._

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡Por fin hemos terminado! Este es el capítulo final, donde todas las dudas han quedado aclaradas, si igualmente algo se me está pasando, háganmelo saber por los reviews, ¡porque pienso hacer un epilogo! Basando en un año después de este momento.

Por cierto, que no se note que la última frase de la historia está basada en el último capítulo de Inuyasha jaja.

Igualmente gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, para los nuevos lectores, ha sido un placer haberlos entretenido hasta aquí. Para los antiguos lectores, gracias por su paciencia. ¡Agradecería si pudieran pasarse por mi perfil y descubrir mi variada cantidad de historias! ¡A lo mejor alguna es de su gusto!

Y como siempre, ¡hazme saber tu opinión con un review! ¡Nos leemos en una nueva historia!

.

**Review?**

.


End file.
